Laços de Sangue - Reeditada
by Lourd
Summary: O mesmo Capitão Haldir de Lórien e a mesma Tempestade indomável... só que não...
1. Adaga

**Saudações queridos leitores.**

 **Trago hoje a vocês Laços de Sangue reeditada. Não haverá alterações significativas no enredo, apenas alguns ajustes nos texto. Conseqüência natural do amadurecimento que vem com o tempo. Esta foi minha primeira fanfic e agora... após escrever vários textos, resolvi tentar fazer justiça a ela, aperfeiçoando-a onde antes eu não era capaz.**

 **Contudo a versão original continuará disponível.**

 **Um forte abraço.**

* * *

 **Nossa história ocorrerá quase que completamente na batalha do abismo, o que me fez ter que alterar vários fatos. Deve ser considerado que entre a chegada dos elfos e a batalha se passaram três dias e não apenas um.**

* * *

Os fugitivos não paravam de chegar. Helm, a grande fortaleza de Rohan, último refúgio da Terra dos Cavaleiros para aqueles que buscavam escapar de ira de Isengard e Mordor, estava em seu limite. Água, comida e até mesmo o espaço eram escassos diante da multidão que afluía. No entanto esta não era a maior preocupação de seus senhores. Havia outra necessidade ainda mais urgente: como organizar as defesas da fortaleza se a maioria dos que lá se encontravam eram camponeses? O Armaria de Helm não possuía poucas armas, contudo boa parte delas já havia visto melhores dias. Cavalariços e ferreiros portando espadas e escudos enferrujados não poderiam fazer frente ao gigantesco exército que se aproximava.

Éowyn, a sobrinha do rei Théoden, tentava ajudá-lo fazendo tudo o que estava ao seu alcance, pois sabia que o tio levava sobre suas costas uma carga muito grande, apesar do auxílio que lhe estava sendo prestado pelos guerreiros trazidos pelo peregrino cinzento: o elfo Legolas, filho do rei Thranduil; o anão Gimli, filho de Glóin e Aragorn, filho de Arathorn, herdeiro de Isildur e herdeiro do trono de Gondor.

A Senhora de Rohan, com a ajuda de uma de suas criadas, buscava por armas na parte superior da torre central da fortaleza. Ainda que em mau estado, nenhum metal capaz de perfurar armaduras poderia ser deixado de lado. Subitamente, trombetas se fizeram ouvir. Os olhos azuis de Éowyn encontraram os olhos castanhos de sua criada. O receio nascendo em ambas. Aquele som não parecia proveniente de nenhuma das muitas cornetas que vinham sendo ouvidas nos últimos dias em Helm.

\- Esse som não veio de nenhum artefato feito pelos homens – observou Éowyn.

\- Também se trata de uma trombeta orc – comentou a criada – posso lhe assegurar, minha Senhora.

A branca senhora de Rohan assentiu, fitando a mulher morena. Fato era que a jovem a sua frente seria capaz de reconhecer a presença dos servos do escuro onde muitos não lograriam fazê-lo.

Ambas se aproximaram da janela. Éowyn a frente. A criada logo atrás. As duas se debruçaram sobre a janela, buscando pela solução do enigma que se apresentava. Seus olhos se fixaram no inusitado exército que surgira através dos portões da cidadela. Elas podiam ver tudo o que se passava. Estavam em um lugar privilegiado, pouco acima de onde o rei se apresentara para recebê-los.

Ao observar o senhor de Rohan postado para receber os recém-chegados, a criada refletiu consigo mesma sobre a admiração que sentia por ele. Não podia deixar de reconhecer a coragem do rei: apesar da perda do filho, deixara de lado o próprio sofrimento para liderar seu povo, transmitindo-lhe uma segurança da qual ele mesmo intimamente duvidava.

O burburinho causado pela chegada dos imortais diminuíra quando seu líder tomou a palavra, transmitindo sua mensagem ao Rei Théoden. Ao que parecia, Rohan poderia contar com aliados imortais na batalha contra o Senhor do escuro.

Em agradecimento, o capitão recebeu o abraço de Aragorn. O eldar pareceu pouco a vontade com o gesto, porém não se esquivou. Quando o capitão dos elfos entrou juntamente com os outros, voltou o seu olhar para cima, a fim de obter um primeiro vislumbre da construção, e seus olhos cruzaram com os da criada. Azuis mais claros do que ela jamais vira. Seu coração disparou. Sentia como se, naquele lapso quase que imperceptível de tempo, aquele desconhecido tivesse sido capaz de lhe observar pelo avesso. Quando o imortal desapareceu, ela continuava com o olhar fixo, sem se mover, o que não passou despercebido pela sobrinha do rei.

\- Parece um milagre – disse Éowyn, tentando tirá-la de seu transe.

\- O que disse, minha senhora? – a jovem perguntou, ainda mirando o local onde o elfo havia estado.

\- O exército élfico. É um milagre termos essa ajuda inesperada.

\- Ah!

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Éowyn não pode deixar de notar o interesse da jovem pelos recém-chegados.

\- Não. Eu apenas nunca tinha visto algo assim. – desconversou, retirando do rosto parte das mechas negras que o encobriam.

\- Nunca viu um exército desse porte? É o que quer dizer?

\- Não me refiro ao número, senhora e sim aos soldados que o compõem.

\- Eles pertencem a outro povo. São elfos, os filhos imortais do Único.

\- ...

\- Você nunca tinha visto um imortal antes? - a senhora de Rohan prosseguia, tentando decifrar os pensamentos da mulher ao seu lado.

\- De onde eu venho isso é um tanto difícil, minha senhora.

\- E o que achou? – Perguntou Éowyn, esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

\- Como assim?

\- O que achou deles?

\- Parecem todos iguais, usando esses elmos, exceto...

\- Exceto?

\- Exceto aquele com longos cabelos loiros que conversou com o rei, seu tio.

\- Deve ser o comandante, por isso deve ter decidido não usar o elmo.

\- Por que faria isso?

\- Talvez para proporcionar uma maior proximidade, pelo menos enquanto conversava com o rei. Foram seus longos cabelos loiros que a impressionaram então?

A essa altura a mulher já havia percebido o erro que cometera e tentou em vão corrigi-lo, voltando seu rosto impassível para sua senhora e respondendo:

\- Com todo respeito, minha senhora, ele não me impressionou em nada. Eu me referi apenas ao seu contingente. Não é um exército que possa ser negligenciado. Como a senhora disse, é uma ajuda bem vinda.

\- Entendo... Então porque você está desse jeito?

\- De que jeito?

\- Algo a está intrigando - A Senhora de Rohan já a conhecia o suficiente para saber que poucas coisas prendiam a atenção dela por tanto tempo.

-Não tem nada me intrigando, Senhora.

-Não?

-Não.

Eowyn preferiu não insistir. Conquistara a confiança da estrangeira quando a ajudara em um momento muito difícil, mas a jovem era resistente em revelar seus pensamentos – e sentimentos.

\- Nesse caso, é melhor você descer agora. Leve essas armas que estão em melhor estado para os homens lá embaixo. Vou tentar encontrar mais algumas por aqui.

Aliviada em se ver livre das insistentes perguntas da sobrinha do rei, a mulher descia as escadas lentamente, mas ao abrir a porta que dava acesso ao corredor da entrada do castelo sentiu algo atingir seu ombro jogando-a da soleira da porta até o outro lado do corredor. O machado do anão a pegara de surpresa com um golpe perfeito, embora não fosse essa a intenção dele. Vinha contando aos amigos Aragorn, Legolas e ao recém-chegado capitão dos exércitos élficos como um anão poderia ser perigoso em uma batalha e como os golpes do seu machado poderiam ser mortais. Gimli golpeava o ar sem prestar muita atenção ao seu redor e não percebeu quando a porta que levava à escada se abrira e dela saíra a criada.

A criada caiu no chão, não muito machucada, porém tonta com a velocidade da queda. As armas se espalharam pelo chão e a jovem ainda tentava entender o que tinha acontecido quando ouviu a voz rústica se dirigir a ela:

\- O que há de errado com você, mulher? Porque não está escondida nas cavernas com as outras?

Se era ou não sua intenção, o anão não deixou transparecer, porém as perguntas haviam sido pronunciadas em um tom que, ao chegarem aos ouvidos da mulher, lhe pareceram uma gratuita provocação.

Desde que havia chegado a Rohan, a criada tentava de todas as formas não chamar atenção sobre si, fato que já lhe era naturalmente difícil, por causa da tonalidade de sua pele. Entretanto a dor latejante que aumentava em seu braço a cada dia, somada ao aborrecimento da queda e ao desaforo do anão que não tivera o bom senso de admitir o próprio erro levaram-na ao limite. Dentre as armas espalhadas à sua frente avistou uma adaga. Pegou-a rapidamente com a mão direita que, mesmo ferida, ainda era capaz de manejar uma arma com movimentos foram tão precisos que antes que o anão pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, viu-se contra a parede e com a adaga roçando seu pescoço:

\- Se há algo de errado comigo, eu não sei, anão. Porém se houver não é minha habilidade de enfiar esta adaga em sua garganta de forma precisa, não acha?

A espada de Aragorn foi desembainhada mais como um gesto de precaução do que de ataque, mas Legolas, que àquela altura já considerava o anão como um bom amigo, apesar das implicâncias, armou seu arco apontando a flecha para a cabeça da mulher.

\- Minha flecha a mataria antes disso!

Ela voltou o rosto encoberto pelos cabelos revoltos em direção a Legolas. O olhar assassino que se podia vislumbrar através dos fios de cabelos negros não passou despercebido a nenhum dos presentes. A criada, fixando seu olhar no príncipe do Reino da Floresta, debochou:

\- Por que tem tanta certeza de que sua flecha será mais rápida que a minha adaga? – indagou ironicamente.

A zombaria angariou uma boa dose de antipatia contra ela. Apesar de ser compreensível que estivesse com raiva, pois Gimli não fora nem um pouco sutil, não havia por que transformar um incidente fútil em uma batalha. Legolas estreitou os olhos, tentando descobrir de onde aquela mulher poderia ter surgido. De Rohan ela obviamente não era, pois possuía os cabelos escuros, longos e ondulados, a pele bronzeada e os olhos escuros que expressavam uma fúria poucas vezes vista antes pelo filho de Thranduil.

Aragorn baixou a espada e se aproximou, tentando, uma saída conciliadora:

\- Baixe seu arco, Legolas. – ele solicitou ao amigo, pondo a mão no ombro do elfo. – Não somos seus inimigos. – ele se dirigiu à mulher.

Lentamente, sem desviar o olhar da _ádan_ , Legolas depôs o arco.

A mulher acompanhou com o olhar os movimentos do elfo que até bem pouco tempo poderia tê-la matado. Depois mirou Aragorn e o anão, hesitando por um instante antes de baixar a adaga, atendendo ao pedido do herdeiro de Isildur. A ele, mais do que a qualquer um, ela não poderia desagradar. Era de suma importância conquistar sua confiança. Aos poucos seu olhar abandonou o Anão e voltou-se para os outros. Fez um leve sinal com a cabeça para Aragorn, demonstrando que, pelo menos por hora, não havia mais animosidade. Seus olhos continuaram a percorrer o corredor e novamente se depararam com os olhos do capitão dos exércitos imortais.. A criada sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés, ao perceber novamente aquele olhar sobre si, como se seu dono fosse capaz de lhe desvendar a alma. Desviou os olhos. Toda aquela atenção dirigida a sua pessoa não lhe traria benefício algum, muito pelo contrário. Voltou as costas aos presentes e quando já se encontrava de joelhos a fim de recolher as espadas no chão, ouviu Aragorn dirigir-se ao elfo recém-chegado:

\- Perdão por esse pequeno incidente, Haldir. Nesses tempos difíceis, os ânimos de todos estão sempre exaltados.

'Haldir", ela repetiu mentalmente. O nome do imortal não lhe era estranho. Muitas vezes o ouvira na boca dos Orcs. Um nome dentre tantos outros que inspiravam medo e ódio àquelas criaturas. Um dentre tantos que eles desejavam ver mortos. Muitas vezes ouvira aquele nome ser amaldiçoado. Fechou os olhos. 'Pés tão rápidos e silenciosos como o vento, possuem aquele galadhrim e seus malditos comandados', dizia o orc vindo de Moria.

\- 'O Guardião de Lórien'?

Disse a mulher, ainda de joelhos, apercebendo-se de seu erro somente quando se viu alvo dos olhares dos presentes.

\- Sim, sou eu mesmo.

Haldir respondeu a pergunta que lhe havia sido feita sem querer, levando a mão ao peito e inclinando levemente a cabeça. O elfo certamente a impressionara no momento de sua chegada, porém, vendo-o de perto não parecia tão temível e ameaçador quanto os orcs comentavam. Era possuidor do porte de um guerreiro, sem dúvida, todavia sua elegante figura não parecia refletir o poder destruidor que os orcs lhe atribuíam...

\- De onde me conhece, senhora? - Haldir prosseguiu.

'Senhora?' Estranhou o tratamento ao qual não estava acostumada. A pergunta do elfo a fez voltar à realidade e a tomar consciência do ato imprudente que havia acabado de cometer. O que poderia responder além da verdade desprovida de detalhes que sempre revelava?

Ergueu-se do chão, mantendo a distância que os separava.

\- Sauron costumava dizer que não suportava a idéia de que seus orcs tremessem tanto diante de nomes como o de Haldir de Lórien – respondeu, evitando os olhos azuis que estavam sobre ela.

\- Sauron? – Indagou Haldir, revelando o mesmo espanto que atingiu a todos os presentes – ouviu isso da boca do Senhor do Escuro?

\- Não, meu senhor, – prosseguiu a mulher – ouvi da boca de seus servos.

Aragorn e Legolas se entreolharam enquanto o Galadhrim não tirava os olhos da mortal. Havia nela um mal antigo, ele podia sentir. Haldir estreitou os olhos, dando um passo em direção a mulher. Esta recuou, visivelmente incomodada com a atitude do eldar.

\- Não precisa ter medo de mim! – disse o elfo em meio a um leve sorriso.

\- Eu não tenho medo do senhor – retorquiu a mortal, firmando os pés, não mais retrocedendo ante a aproximação de Haldir. Porém só ela saberia dizer a que custo.

O elfo parou. Se estendesse o braço seus dedos tocariam o rosto da mortal.

\- É no mínimo intrigante o fato de que tenha conhecimento do que os orcs dizem a respeito de Haldir de Lórien – comentou o Galadhrim.

\- Parece que sua fama finalmente ultrapassou as fronteiras da floresta dourada, nobre Haldir. – disse Legolas, pondo a mão no ombro do capitão. – Suas admiradoras não param de se multiplicar.

Risos se fizeram ouvir. Haldir apenas baixou um pouco a cabeça e sorriu recordando as investidas de que tinha de se livrar freqüentemente a fim de nunca falhar na vigilância das fronteiras da floresta. Não que as recusasse sempre, porém costumava ser seletivo, o que o tornava ainda mais cobiçado.

Os sorrisos masculinos trouxeram a tona na mente da mulher lembranças dolorosas de um passado não muito distante, onde risos como aqueles eram acompanhados de zombaria e violência, fazendo com que algo se revolvesse dentro dela em busca de vingança.

\- Creio que deva ter me entendido mal, mestre elfo. – Ela se dirigiu a Legolas, externando sua indignação. – Admiradora não é uma palavra que possa ser aplicada a mim principalmente no se tange aos varões de sua raça ou de qualquer outra.

O Filho da Thranduil estreitou os olhos, contendo a ira diante da insolência inesperada.

\- E quanto ao senhor, capitão Haldir de Lórien, crê realmente que seu sorriso afetado seja capaz de lhe angariar tamanha fama? Não será isso muita arrogância de sua parte?

Haldir nada disse. Também ele havia sido pegue de surpresa pela reação dela.

\- Vocês se acham mesmo melhores do que todos, não é verdade? Ostentando seus arcos perfeitos e suas espadas brilhantes! – A voz dela ganhou um tom sombrio. – Contudo suas armas são tão capazes de tolher a vida quanto as lâminas imundas que jazem em Mordor. Não entendo por que tanta arrogância da parte dos elfos. Para mim, a distância entre vocês e os homens mortais, os anões ou mesmo orcs não se faz assim tão evidente! Cada um a sua maneira capaz das mais refinas crueldades. E disso a história está repleta.

Se o intuito da mortal era ultrajar e ofender, ela havia acabado de lograr êxito em seu intento e viu o olhar penetrante de Haldir ser tomado por uma justa ira:

\- Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? – Haldir inquiriu, fixando seu olhar na estrangeira.

A mulher engoliu seco. Suas mãos ainda seguravam firmemente o punhal que quase rasgara a garganta do anão e ela procurava dirigir à arma a ansiedade que lhe corroia por dentro.

Haldir estreitou os olhos, percorrendo com eles a mortal a sua frente. Esta começou a se sentir deveras incomodada com tal atitude. Algo em si garantindo-lhe uma ameaça iminente. Seu maxilar enrijeceu e a respiração se alterou, enquanto os olhos de Haldir pousaram no braço dela e o elfo sentiu a revelação que lhe veio à alma, tão certeira que sua mão foi mais rápida que seu bom senso e quando percebeu, seus dedos já tocavam o braço da mortal. Esta, ante o toque masculino, sentiu afluir os sentimentos de repulsa que foram cultivados durante longos anos. E a mão que segurava a adaga se ergueu numa tentativa de atingir o rosto de seu potencial agressor. Todavia, Haldir fora mais rápido e segurou-a pelo punho, não permitindo que a lâmina seguisse seu curso. A mão esquerda também se ergueu apenas para ser detida pela outra mão do elfo.

\- Largue-me! – disse ela entre os dentes.

\- Não antes que a senhora solte essa arma – retorquiu o elfo – vai acabar por machucar alguém.

Em vão a mulher tentava se libertar. O indesejado toque masculino fez com que os instintos de autodefesa da mulher viessem à tona e ela ofereceu a Haldir um olhar cheio de repugnância que ele não conseguiu compreender. Já tinha visto muitos olhos se voltarem para ele com raiva, inveja, medo, mas nunca um sentimento como aquele. Como se ele lhe causasse nojo.

\- Tente se acalmar e me entregue esta arma, senhora!

Todavia a mortal não prestava muita atenção em suas palavras. Pensava apenas em seu braço sendo segurado pelo elfo. Perceber-se totalmente imobilizada por Haldir serviu apenas para alavancar sua ira. A mortal empurrou o elfo com tamanha força que ela mesma caiu para trás enquanto vociferava:

\- Largue-me orc maldito!

As palavras dela comunicaram aos outros o sentimento de repugnância que Haldir havia percebido em seu olhar e que nenhum deles conseguiu compreender.

A mortal o mirava agora com o olhar pleno de ódio. E o eldar podia sentir na alma a lâmina daqueles olhos, afiados como a adaga que quase lhe dilacerara o rosto.


	2. A Espada e o Machado

Haldir permanecia com seus olhos fixos na mulher. A mortal o mirava naquele instante com o olhar pleno de ódio. Sua alma eldar podia sentir a lâmina daqueles olhos, afiados como a adaga que quase lhe dilacerara o rosto.

O elfo pode então compreender o motivo pelo qual algo nela havia chamado a atenção dele quando, logo após sua chegada a fortaleza, a olhara de relance na janela acima de onde o rei os recebera. Ele não conseguira ficar indiferente àqueles olhos desconhecidos por causa da luta que havia por trás deles. Um combate entre o dia e a noite, entre luzes e trevas, entre claridade e escuridão.

\- Em nome do Único, o que aconteceu aqui? – indagou a recém-chegada sobrinha do rei, que havia acabado de descer as escadas.

Eowyn correu até a mulher, estendendo-lhe a mão. A estrangeira, contudo, levantou-se sem responder, transparecendo em seu rosto que as explicações seriam dadas em outro momento que não aquele. Eowyn compreendeu. Entretanto Gimli não possuía a mesma paciência da Senhora de Rohan.

\- Senhora, por conta de um incidente fútil sua amiga ofendeu a todos nós, inclusive ao Capitão Haldir! – O anão explicou, desejando que a sobrinha do rei se desse conta do mal que habitava aquela mulher e ao qual todos ali pareciam cegos.

\- Gimli... – Aragorn tentou em vão evitar o prolongamento da situação.

\- Eu estou confusa... a que incidente o senhor se refere, mestre anão?

\- Não foi nada demais, Senhora – Aragorn buscou novamente contornar a situação.

\- O quê? Essa assassina ameaçou a mim e ao Capitão e você diz que não aconteceu nada? – O anão externou sua indignação.

\- Gimli, já chega. – Legolas interveio. – Aragorn tem razão. Estamos apenas perdendo tempo.

\- De jeito nenhum! Se não se importam com a honra de vocês, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, mas eu me importo com a minha e exijo que seja reparada!

Os olhares se voltaram para a estrangeira e, pela expressão em seu rosto, tiveram a certeza de que nenhuma reparação estava em seus planos. A criada deu as costas e começou a ir embora. A raiva tornando a se insinuar...

\- Para onde está fugindo? Seus pais não lhe ensinaram boas maneiras? – Gimli provocou. Não permitiria que ficasse impune, depois de entrever o mal nos olhos dela.

A jovem parou, tornando a fitar o anão.

Gimli ergueu as sobrancelhas em resposta ao olhar recebido e cruzou os braços em desafio.

A mulher fechou a mão em punho. O peito arfando sem conseguir conter a ira. O olhar feminino de pedra e gelo fixou-se nele.

\- O que você disse? – ela indagou, destilando veneno em cada palavra.

\- ...

\- Conheceu meus pais, anão? Como pode achar que tem o direito de se referir a eles dessa maneira?

\- Tudo o que tenho a dizer é que não parecem ter feito um bom trabalho. – O anão disparou. A lembrança da lâmina em seu pescoço ainda viva em sua memória.

\- Agora é você quem vai se retratar – ela elevou a voz com o dedo em riste – ou vou arrancar seus olhos com minhas próprias mãos. - concluiu, apanhando uma espada do chão.

O anão instintivamente ergueu o machado. A jovem prosseguiu:

\- Quer ter sua honra reparada? Que tal lavá-la com sangue? – Ela propôs.

\- Uma luta? Fora de questão, não luto com mulheres.

\- Mulheres o apavoram tanto assim? – A estrangeira ironizou.

\- Como se atreve? – O anão mais rosnou do que falou.

\- Não foi uma mulher que quase fez seu pescoço sangrar agora há pouco? – Ela retorquiu.

Éowyn se aproximou e segurou o braço da amiga, dirigindo-lhe um olhar significativo.

A estrangeira pareceu hesitar, diante da advertência muda da sobrinha do rei e baixou a espada.

\- Retire o que disse, anão. É sua última chance. – Ela propôs, falando entre os dentes.

\- Nem que Dúrin se erguesse de seu túmulo! – Gimli permanecia irredutível.

Éowyn fechou os olhos e suspirou, rendendo-se à realidade dos fatos.

\- Senhores, - disse, dirigindo-se aos demais – creio que é óbvio que nenhum desses dois vai abrir mão de suas convicções. Vamos deixar que resolvam sua contenda.

\- Uma luta nunca é o melhor caminho. – Aragorn contemporizou.

\- Todavia parecer ser o único a que esses dois estão dispostos a seguir.

O guardião balançou a cabeça e, embora se visse muito pouco a vontade em ceder ao que parecia inevitável, sentenciou.

\- Entretanto que seja uma luta justa.

\- E nada de lavar a honra com sangue – completou Éowyn.

A estrangeira assentiu, fitando o anão. Este inclinou a cabeça em aceitação, antes de se dirigir a mulher.

\- Diga-me o seu nome. – solicitou o filho de Glóin.

\- Eu não tenho nome.

\- E essa agora, mulher, todo mundo tem um nome. – comentou, Gimli irritado com a arrogância feminina – Você sabe meu nome, tenho o direito de saber o seu.

\- Cuspo no seu nome e me recuso a pronunciá-lo. – ela respondeu, utilizando a conhecida expressão que se via amiúde na boca dos orcs.

Éowyn baixou a cabeça, lamentando o descontrole da amiga.

Legolas quedou-se com a boca entreaberta, Aragorn sentiu a escuridão da terra negra na voz dela e os ouvidos do Capitão de Lórien tremeram ante as palavras malignas.

\- Por isso se recusa a dizer seu nome? – Gimli compreendeu. – Eu não cuspiria nele. Não me rebaixaria a tanto! Nos acusou de sermos como os orcs. Quem está agindo como eles agora?

A criada se enfureceu e avançou em direção ao amigo de Aragorn e a luta começou. O anão parecia inicialmente pouco a vontade em lutar com uma mulher, mas não demorou muito a superar essa dificuldade, já que, em uma luta, ela realmente não lembrava em nada uma mulher. Ele a derrubou, uma, duas, três vezes. Após o terceiro golpe a criada foi jogada contra a parede e escorregou até o chão. Gimli voltou-se para os amigos e disse:

\- Foi mais fácil do que pensei. Queria lhes proporcionar algum divertimento, sinto muito.

Haldir observava com interesse o desenrolar do combate. Para o elfo, experimentado como era nas artes da guerra, ficou claro que a mortal estava apenas se familiarizando com o estilo do anão. Testando sua força.

A jovem se levantou. Estava na hora de ensinar de uma vez por todas aquele ser desprezível a respeitá-la.

\- Quer desistir, Anão? É sua última chance.

\- Acho que meu golpe rachou sua cabeça... Venha, mulher sem nome _,_ não tenho medo de você.

A luta recomeçou. Entretanto, algo havia mudado. Os movimentos da mulher ficaram mais rápidos. O barulho da espada se encontrado com o machado havia se intensificado, enquanto os demais observavam que os golpes da criada eram de uma brutalidade incomum. Nela, a força subjugava a técnica. Todavia Haldir conseguia entrever um resquício de estilo familiar em seus golpes. Algo de luz em meio as trevas. A mortal lutava como se sua vida estivesse em jogo. Em um determinado momento do embate, ela uniu sua espada ao machado, as armas se prenderam, a jovem girou a espada e o machado voou das mãos do anão. Antes que a mulher o pegasse com a mão livre, derrubou o anão com um golpe de pernas enquanto Gimli, filho de Glóin, olhava para cima tentando entender o que o fizera soltar seu machado. A mulher apoiou o joelho no peito do anão e com a espada e o machado voltados para sua garganta disse:

\- Com qual dos dois o senhor deseja que eu o mate, mestre anão?

O olhar de Gimli era pura ira.

Após um instante de silêncio, a estrangeira se levantou e declarou a seu oponente:

\- Considere sua retratação aceita.

A mulher jogou o machado ao lado do corpo ainda caído de Gimli, deu as costas e foi embora, deixando para trás um anão insano de ódio. Legolas tentara ajudá-lo a se levantar, contudo o filho de Glóin recusou. Seria o golpe de misericórdia em sua dignidade aceitar a mão estendida do elfo. Enquanto isso, outro elfo acompanhava com grande interesse a mortal desaparecer no final do corredor.

Aragorn, refletia sobre tudo o que tinha acabado de ocorrer.

\- Afinal de contas, quem é essa mulher, minha senhora? – Ele indagou, quase sussurrando.

Éowyn ficou séria.

\- Uma aliada, meu senhor Aragorn e isso deve bastar.

\- Como podemos considerar uma aliada alguém que fala de Sauron com tanta familiaridade e que trás na boca as palavras malignas dos orcs?

\- São apenas marcas dolorosas de seu passado, meu senhor, não dizem nada sobre sua essência. – Éowyn defendeu a jovem.

\- Espero que ela realmente esteja do nosso lado. – o guardião contemporizou. – Alguém com essa capacidade de batalha e tal escuridão a sua volta poderia fazer um grande estrago, principalmente estando dentro destes muros.

\- Eu não vi nada além de trevas nessa criatura. - disse o Anão.

\- O que você acha, Haldir? – Aragorn se dirigiu ao capitão.

Haldir teve que se conter para não deixar transparecer a forte impressão que a mortal lhe causara:

\- Sejam luzes, sejam trevas, muitas coisas podem alterar o curso de uma batalha, Senhor Aragorn, todavia algumas são imprevisíveis como as tempestades. Para mim, aquela jovem é como uma tempestade.

Os demais fitaram o Galadhrim, esperando que este concluísse seu raciocínio:

\- Uma tempestade pode ajudar a um ou a outro exército, dependendo de que lado ela virá e de como estarão os soldados e o campo de batalha. Isso não pode ser previsto na maioria das vezes. Por isso é sempre bom estar preparado para o pior.

\- Estão vendo? Até o capitão concorda comigo. Não devemos confiar nela – disse o anão satisfeito por ter seu pensamento apoiado pelo imortal. Entretanto, Haldir ainda não tinha concluído seu raciocínio.

\- Não, mestre anão, não foi isso que eu disse. Devemos estar preparados para o pior, mas isso não significa que também não possamos esperar pelo melhor. O conhecimento é a estratégia mais eficaz em uma luta. Conhecer os inimigos e conhecer os aliados é o primeiro passo para a vitória. Na maioria das vezes esta é conseguida não durante a batalha e sim antes. Eu vi as trevas, mestre anão, mas também vi luz. Precisamos descobrir mais sobre aquela mulher.

Gimli meneou a cabeça em um lamento mudo.

\- Há muitas perguntas a serem respondidas – disse Aragorn.

O anão se dirigiu a Eowyn:

\- A Senhora poderia nos responder estas perguntas, não poderia, minha Senhora?

\- É melhor que ela mesma o faça.

\- Aquela jovem realmente não tem nome? – Perguntou Aragorn.

\- Não consegui convencê-la a me contar qual é.

\- Então como pode confiar nela se não conseguiu sequer uma informação tão simples? – Quis saber o filho de Thranduil.

\- Às vezes, meu senhor Legolas, a informação menos importante que se tem de alguém é o nome. Os senhores entenderão quando falarem com ela.

\- Acho que a pessoa mais indicada para fazer isso é o Senhor Aragorn. A jovem pareceu respeitá-lo. - disse Haldir.

\- Isso é verdade, assim como todos os soldados, ela o admira. – Éowyn tentou despistar.

\- Tenho assuntos pendentes a resolver. Logo que possível, irei procurá-la. - disse Aragorn.


	3. Tempestade

Haldir fora ao encontro de seus soldados. Os elfos se articulavam como podiam, tentando ajudar os homens, contudo as dificuldades eram muitas e pouca era a experiência em batalha dos edain que haviam restado para brandir as armas.

O capitão sabia que havia uma grande possibilidade de derrota, contudo não se permitiria ficar inerte contra o mal que se alastrava pela Terra Média e que, após subjugar os reinos dos homens, ameaçaria sua amada Lórien. Após algumas horas, decidiu se afastar a fim de refletir sobre a batalha que se acercava.

Procurou um lugar tranquilo sobre a muralha onde pudesse ficar a sós com seus pensamentos. Recostou-se na parede fria, enquanto recordava sua conversa com o que restou da Sociedade do Anel. Sua mente abandonou as estratégias militares e se dirigiu para o corredor onde o incidente com a estrangeira havia ocorrido. Disse a eles que deveriam tentar descobrir quem era aquela mulher, como se fosse apenas um conselho militar, entretanto, intimamente ele sabia que era mais do que isso.

\- Há muito que eu não via alguém causar tamanha tempestade em seus pensamentos... e em seu coração, guardião – o filho de Thranduil aproximara-se sem que Haldir houvesse percebido.

\- Sente-se, Legolas, meu irmão. Sei que de você não consigo esconder nada. – Haldir não costumava expor seus pensamentos, contudo sentia-se a vontade com o jovem príncipe élfico.

\- Já partilhamos muitas coisas juntos. – O habilidoso arqueiro recostara-se na parede ao lado do guardião.

\- É verdade... - o capitão dos elfos permanecia em silêncio, enquanto Legolas aguardava que o amigo se sentisse a vontade.

\- O que você achou da criada da senhora Eowyn? – perguntou finalmente o servo de Galadriel.

\- Definição mais precisa que a sua eu não poderia dar. Ela é um turbilhão de pensamentos e sentimentos. Luzes e trevas que confundiram meus instintos.

\- Algo a está matando – disse Haldir pensativo.

Legolas questionou com o olhar.

\- Sim, ela está morrendo, pude ver nos olhos dela. Quando segurei seu braço, senti a presença da morte. Você não notou que ela usava uma espécie de luva que cobria quase todo o braço direito? Lá existe um ferimento pelo qual sua vida está se esvaindo.

\- Pelos Poderes! Você prestou mesmo atenção naquela mortal. Mas como poderia ser? Ela segurou a espada com segurança, lutou e venceu.

\- Aquela mulher tem muita vontade de viver. Deve ter um motivo muito forte para isso.

\- Apesar de gozar da confiança da senhora de Rohan, ela parece trazer um grande mal consigo - partilhou Legolas.

\- Eu também senti isso, contudo não deixei de sentir nela algum bem.

O diálogo dos elfos foi interrompido pela chegada da _ádan_ que surgiu em uma parte mais elevada da muralha, um pouco acima de onde os imortais estavam. Uma escada ligava os dois vãos. A mulher não percebeu a presença dos imortais e seus olhos se fixaram no Leste, impassíveis como se ela estivesse hipnotizada. Ficou assim por alguns instantes. Haldir e Legolas a observavam cuidadosamente e não se moviam a fim de não atrair a atenção da criada para si. A humana olhava para o Leste, em direção a Mordor, Lar do Senhor do Escuro, de quem ela havia falado com certa familiaridade, e isso não poderia ser boa coisa.

\- Vou avisar Aragorn. Creio que ele ainda não falou com ela. – Legolas avisou a Haldir em um tom de voz perceptível apenas a ouvidos élficos bem treinados. – Não a perca de vista. Embora eu saiba que não preciso dizer isso...

Haldir fitou o amigo, inconformado em saber que ele estava certo:

\- Vá logo!

O guardião continuou a observá-la e quando a mulher se virou, buscando um local onde se sentar, o elfo então percebeu que ela segurava um pedaço de pergaminho o qual começou a rasgar em pedaços que levava à boca. 'Pelo Único, por que ela está comendo isso?' refletia o imortal.

Quando concluiu o estranho ritual, a mulher se sentou, abandoando o horizonte e fixando seu olhar nas poucas estrelas que já começavam a aparecer.

Haldir a observou longamente. Claridade e escuridão novamente em luta naquele coração mortal. A vida se esvaindo pela ferida oculta. O que mais poderia haver por trás daquele rosto de pedra? O que ela procurava entre as estrelas?

O elfo se viu obrigado a interromper suas reflexões com a chegada de Aragorn e Legolas.

\- Alguma novidade, Haldir?

\- Não. Nenhuma. – o imortal achou por bem guardar o fato do pergaminho consigo. Se no futuro julgasse que possuía alguma importância o revelaria. Não gostaria de aumentar as preocupações do já tão sobrecarregado Guardião do Norte.

\- Vamos até lá. – disse Aragorn.

Os três subiram a escada calmamente. Aragorn, Legolas e por último, mas não menos interessado, Haldir. Eles concordaram em deixar que Aragorn fizesse todas as perguntas. A mulher voltou o olhar em direção aos guerreiros e se ergueu ao ser chamada por Aragorn:

\- Senhora, precisamos lhe falar.

A mulher questionou Aragorn com o olhar.

\- Precisamos saber como se chama, de onde veio e se devemos considerá-la uma inimiga em potencial e, creio eu, a senhora não pode negar que temos nossos motivos para isso, posto que em nossas primeiras interações você tentou atingir com uma adaga dois de nossos aliados.

A mulher fora pegue desprevenida. Será que ela estaria preparada para responder àquelas perguntas? Sentia que pisava sobre terreno perigoso. Não poderia hesitar ou correria um sério risco. Armou-se como pode com sua máscara de impassibilidade.

-Estou a sua disposição, meu senhor.

Aragorn assentiu.

\- Comecemos por uma pergunta simples: poderia nos dizer como se chama?

A jovem virou o rosto.

\- Eu já tive um nome, meu senhor, há muito tempo. Hoje, só o que me resta é uma parca lembrança do que fui. E isso não é suficiente para se carregar um nome.

O dunadán suspirou. Definitivamente não se poderia chamar aquilo de um bom começo.

\- Que seja. Por hora atenderei sua solicitação, porém, dependendo de suas próximas respostas eu reconsiderarei minha posição. Assumi uma responsabilidade junto ao rei de zelar pela defesa desta fortaleza e não poderei negligenciar nenhum detalhe. Fui claro?

A mulher assentiu e Aragorn continuou.

\- Então já sabemos que não adianta perguntar seu nome. Vamos à segunda pergunta: de onde você veio?

A jovem respirou profundamente, pois tentaria falar o mínimo possível:

\- De Mordor, meu senhor.

Os guerreiros se entreolharam. De todos os lugares da Terra Média, aquele era o menos provável. Porém ele recordaram as palavras de Haldir: 'É difícil saber de onde vem uma tempestade'. Além de explicar como ela 'conhecia' o senhor do escuro e sabia sua opinião sobre Haldir.

\- De Mordor?

\- Sim.

\- Como alguém pode viver em Mordor ou vir de lá sem ser um orc?

Lembranças cruzaram a mente da mulher. Cenas do tempo em que vivera entre aquelas criaturas abomináveis, nas mãos das quais sua vida estivera e, de certa forma, ainda estava.

\- Sendo um escravo, meu senhor. – Ela baixou o olhar, fixando-o em um ponto qualquer do chão entre ela e seus inquisidores, esperando não ter que dar mais nenhuma explicação.

O silêncio fez-se ouvir. Os elfos e o herdeiro de Isildur sabiam de rumores sobre humanos que eram capturados e mantidos como escravos em Mordor, contudo nunca tinham ouvido falar de alguém que tivesse vivido tempo suficiente ou que tivesse tido forças para conseguir escapar, principalmente em se tratando de uma mulher, a quem os orcs direcionavam um tratamento particularmente cruel. Aragorn resolveu não submeter a jovem a um constrangimento desnecessário. Os prováveis 'trabalhos' realizados por uma escrava em Mordor não seriam dignos de nota.

\- Como isso aconteceu?

\- Fui raptada pelos orcs.

\- Você e sua família, eu suponho – o filho de Arathorn pronunciava cuidadosamente as palavras, pois sabia que o assunto deveria ser delicado e trazer lembranças dolorosas.

\- Minha família foi morta por tentar reagir. Apenas eu fui poupada.

O herdeiro de Isildur começou a intuir sobre a resistência da jovem em lhe revelar como se chamava. Um nome pressupõe uma família. Família esta que teve um destino nada invejável nas mãos dos orcs. Contudo, ainda havia perguntas a serem respondidas e Argorn não poderia se furtar de fazê-las.

\- Onde vocês viviam.

\- Nos arredores de Mordor.

\- Por quê?

\- Há alguns anos, antes do poder do Senhor do Escuro aumentar, ainda era possível viver por lá. Difícil, mas possível.

\- Por que alguém escolheria morar lá?

\- Eu não sei, meu pai sempre nos disse que não poderíamos morar em outro lugar.

A resposta vaga não agradou muito a Aragorn, contudo, ainda levando em consideração os acontecimentos sobre os quais estavam tratando, decidiu relevar novamente.

\- Como você escapou de Mordor?

\- Um dia eu estava muito ferida. Quase morta. Os servidores do senhor do escuro costumam jogar os cadáveres em um córrego apodrecido que passa lá perto e para não fazer o percurso muitas vezes, jogavam os moribundos também. Era o meu caso naquele dia. Então eu me apoiei nos cadáveres até me afastar da fortaleza. Saí do rio e caminhei o máximo que pude, tentando me afastar daquela terra amaldiçoada. Não sei dizer exatamente quanto durou essa marcha. Todavia encontrei um cavalo. Montei-o e fui levada por ele em direção à terra dos Senhores dos Cavalos onde a Senhora Eowyn me encontrou, cuidou de mim e me mandou para cá.

\- Quando isso aconteceu?

\- Há quase um mês.

\- É uma história e tanto.

\- É a pura verdade.

\- Não estou dizendo que não seja. - o herdeiro de Isildur afirmou.

\- Está satisfeito, meu senhor?

\- Ainda não.

A resposta de Aragorn a deixou angustiada. Já tinha dito tudo o que poderia dizer. Algumas eram verdades, outras, nem tanto...

\- O que mais deseja saber, meu senhor?

\- Onde você aprendeu a lutar?

\- Em Mordor.

\- Como?

\- Os orcs fazem com que os escravos lutem entre si ou com orcs ou com ... wargs. Isso os diverte. Quem vence, vive. Quem perde é castigado ou morre.

'Típico daquelas criaturas abomináveis', refletiu Aragorn. Os pensamentos de Haldir e Legolas não foram diferentes. Ambos também acompanhando aquele diálogo cheio de incertezas. E foi com uma certa reserva que Aragorn se permitiu ir mais a fundo na história da mulher.

\- Não deve ter sido muito castigada, a julgar pelas suas habilidades. Você domina bem uma espada.

\- Hoje, sim – confirmou com voz rouca – porém, há alguns anos...

\- Entendo. – A voz do guardião do norte soou compreensiva.

Aragorn sentia agora por ela uma grande solidariedade, pois havia ficado clara a origem da escuridão que a mulher trazia consigo. Éowyn estava certa. Marcas como aquelas não podiam ser disfarçadas tão facilmente.

\- Você disse que foi raptada há alguns anos. Sobreviveu nessas condições todo esse tempo?

\- Eu aprendi rápido: sem dor, sem medo, sem pena. Só assim se sobrevive em Mordor.

\- Então se conseguiu sobreviver seguindo essas regras, deve ter tido que pagar um preço alto.

A mulher baixou novamente a cabeça.

\- Matou muitas pessoas? – Insistiu o dunadán. Ele precisava saber até que ponto podia ir a crueldade que rastejava nela.

'Para que perguntar isso? Não era culpa sua. Estava lutando por sua sobrevivência', a mulher pensou, externando em seus olhos o incômodo que a pergunta lhe havia causado.

\- Alguns, infelizmente.

\- Muitos orcs?

Ela ergueu a cabeça:

\- Muitos, prazerosamente. – ela destilou. O tom latente de vingança na voz da jovem.

\- E wargs?

\- Mais do que se possa contar.

\- Isso é difícil de acreditar. Lutamos contra vários deles no caminho para cá e perdemos muitos homens.

\- No começo nos davam uma espada e lutávamos com filhotes, com wargs feridos, só depois enfrentávamos wargs adultos e saudáveis.

\- Você consegue matar um Warg adulto usando apenas uma espada?

\- Já consegui matar dois em um mesmo combate, meu Senhor, mas apenas uma vez. Na segunda, me feri e... aqui estou.

Os elfos trocaram entre si um olhar de incredulidade diante da afirmação da mortal a sua frente: dois wargs? Uma mulher? Sozinha? Com apenas uma espada?

\- Lutou contra Uruk-hais? – prosseguiu Aragorn sem perceber a reação dos elfos, contudo ele também partilhava da dúvida que desceu sobre seus aliados imortais.

\- Não, nunca.

\- Já os viu?

\- Já.

\- O que acha? Poderia matar muitos?

A mulher olhou para o céu.

\- Tantos quanto as estrelas.

E olhou para eles.

\- Tantos quantos forem necessários.

Aragorn considerou a afirmação da criada um tanto pretensiosa, entretanto sentira vontade de rir ao pensar no que seu amigo anão diria se a ouvisse falar daquela forma. Contudo além de pretensão, o herdeiro de Isildur percebeu algo pior:

\- Há vingança no tom de sua voz. A vingança e a ira não são boas conselheiras.

\- São as únicas que me restam, meu senhor.

\- E que tal a gratidão? Gratidão ao povo de Rohan que lhe acolheu e salvou sua vida?

\- ...

\- Pense nisso e alivie seu coração. Já não a vejo como uma inimiga. Contudo não sei ainda até que ponto podemos confiar em você. Como disse Hadir, continua semelhante a uma tempestade, e embora eu esteja propenso a considerá-la uma aliada e não uma inimiga, você não deixa de ser imprevisível.

A mulher olhou surpresa para o guerreiro élfico. Este confirmou as palavras de Aragorn.

\- Algo imprevisível – prosseguiu Haldir – já que muito sobre a senhora permanece oculto e pode se revelar de forma inesperada como uma tempestade.

\- Tempestade? – ela indagou intrigada.

\- Sim – respondeu o elfo, apercebendo-se de uma possibilidade – esse seria um bom nome...

A mulher parecia confusa. Porém foi Aragorn quem tomou novamente a palavra.

\- Nome? É poderíamos considerar essa possibilidade. – O guardião do Norte ponderou.

Haldir apenas assentiu, antes de dar as costas e começar a se retirar, sendo seguido por Legolas e Aragorn.

\- Tempestade... – a mulher sussurrou para si mesma, sem se dar conta de que os ouvidos élficos eram capazes de escutá-la.

A jovem considerou que poderia aceitar a oferta do elfo, porém não pelo motivo que ele tinha alegado. Havia nela motivos bem piores do que a imprevisibilidade para que ela fosse considerada uma tempestade.


	4. Subjugada

Tempestade caminhava pelos corredores da fortaleza, considerando as possibilidades da conversa que havia tido com o herdeiro de Isildur e seus companheiros no dia anterior e tentando assimilar o ocorrido. Ela quase lamentava haver se exposto em demasia, chamando para si muito mais atenção do que a prudência recomendaria. E tudo por quê? Por conta dos cabelos loiros de um certo elfo! Ela meneou a cabeça em uma negativa, recriminando a si mesma e tentando mandar para longe a lembrança daqueles olhos claros. Conseguira permanecer em um quase anonimato por tanto tempo... Por respeito à senhora de Rohan, ninguém se atrevia a questioná-la ou abordá-la de forma alguma, apesar dos olhares oblíquos não passarem despercebidos. Eles sabiam o que ela era, ou havia sido... Sentia sobre si a curiosidade dos outros, embora, na maioria das vezes, não passasse disso. Os cavaleiros de Rohan eram honrados demais para se permitirem comentários ou atos que estivessem abaixo de sua dignidade. Todavia, em se tratando de uma guerra como aquela, onde o melhor e o pior de cada um costumam se revelar, era necessária cautela.

E era precisamente nesse ponto que ela se via em falta. Revelara sua origem a Aragorn e a seus companheiros. Graças aos céus que não precisara contar certos detalhes... Certamente leram nas entrelinhas o que ela não tivera coragem de dizer. Contudo não se agradara da piedade que vira nos olhos deles.

...Piedade...

O significado dessa palavra se tornara tão desconhecido para ela como seu nome era para eles. 'Digna de pena.' Não! Por Mordor que não passaria seus últimos dias em tal condição!

...Mordor...

A terra que a fizera esquecer quem era e aquém pertencia. Era isso ou a morte. Fechou os olhos, reprimindo as lembranças teimosas de seu nome sendo pronunciado pelo que amara. Meneou a cabeça negativamente. Nada de nome para ela. Optara por esquecê-lo. Esquecer de quem tinha sido, esquecer sua família, sua casa, esquecer de onde viera. Fora necessário ou não teria conseguido sobreviver. Em Mordor não havia lugar para lembranças...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo burburinho que vinha da armaria. Sem perceber, seus pés conduziram ao arsenal. Estava lotado. Dentre meninos e velhos, todos buscavam se armar da melhor maneira possível. Uma parte dos elfos também estava lá, auxiliando no treinamento dos mais inexperientes. A jovem se aproximou. Seus olhos, sem lhe pedirem permissão, buscavam um rosto conhecido, sem conseguir encontrá-lo. 'Maldição', recriminou-se, dando as costas e fugindo dos olhares curiosos e murmúrios que atravessaram o ar, chegando aos seus ouvidos. Permaneceu de cabeça baixa. Sentia-se pouco a vontade.

\- Por que a pressa, mulher? – A voz de um dos soldados preencheu o ar. A criada parou por um instante, mas a prudência aconselhava que prosseguisse e foi o que fez.

\- Está com medo de alguma coisa? – Outro soldado a interrogou.

\- Está triste? Com saudades de seu antigo lar?

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Gamling percebeu a confusão.

\- Nada, meu senhor – respondeu o primeiro soldado.

\- Se não é nada, Éthain, voltem aos seus afazeres, não temos tempo a perder. – O capitão de Rohan não via com bons olhos o guerreiro a sua frente. Seu caráter era bastante questionável, assim como o de seus companheiros, e somente em nome de uma grande necessidade, haviam sido aceitos no exército, pois Rohan não poderia prescindir de suas espadas. Contudo, pela vontade da maioria, não teria sido dada a eles a chance de manchar os escudos da Terra dos Cavaleiros.

\- Exatamente por isso, meu senhor, pensei que poderíamos proporcionar aos homens alguma diversão.

O coração da criada disparou. Antigos temores começaram a tomar forma. Precisava sair dali.

Gamling olhou de soslaio para a estrangeira que não ousava levantar os olhos.

\- Isso está fora de questão! Se temos que enfrentar a morte em breve, o faremos com nossa honra intacta!

\- De que nos adianta honra? Estamos condenados, vamos aproveitar o pouco tempo que ainda nos resta!

\- Basta, Éthain!

\- Ele está certo, capitão. Não há esperança alguma! – Outro soldado se pronunciou.

\- Isso mesmo! Que chance temos contra Mordor e Isengard?

\- E o que vocês pretendem fazer? Agir como animais? Vão manchar suas almas com tamanha infâmia!

\- Calma, capitão. Acho que o senhor está dando muita importância a essa...

\- Essa o quê? Continue, Éthain, se tiver coragem para tal!

\- Ora, capitão, todos sabemos o que uma mulher se dispõem a fazer para ser mantida viva em Mordor

Ela não se movia. Desejava apenas sair dali.

\- Se você insistir nessa loucura, levarei esse assunto ao rei.

\- Que seja, duvido que Théoden rei tenha tempo a perder com uma prostituta de orcs...

Estava dito. A criada sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Não era segredo para ninguém de Rohan a origem da estrangeira que a sobrinha do rei acolhera, porém, até aquele momento, os pensamentos ainda não haviam sido expressados de forma tão clara.

A maioria dos soldados não compartilhava do desejo de Éthain, mas este era um guerreiro temido por sua força e habilidade, então acharam melhor não se intrometerem na disputa entre ele e o capitão de Rohan. Dando as costas á multidão, Gamling saiu, seguido pelos elfos e por boa parte dos soldados. Uma minoria ficou para trás.

\- E agora, minha senhora? Quem a defenderá?

A mulher tentava se esquivar. Era uma guerreira habilidosa, mas não poderia lutar contra todos aqueles homens. Éthain finalmente se cansara da intimidação psicológica e partiu para a física. Parou diante dela, tentando intimidá-la com seu tamanho. Com os olhos em fúria, a mulher arfava, buscando por uma saída que não existia.

\- Não se preocupe minha cara, tenho certeza de que seremos mais 'gentis' que os orcs.

\- Disso eu duvido! – Falou entre os dentes. A jovem não demonstrava seus temores, mas por dentro sentia-se acuada.

\- Estão vendo! Está com saudade deles, rameira?

\- Vocês são iguais a eles! Animais desprezíveis!

\- Cale-se!

Ela sentiu pela primeira vez a força do braço do guerreiro de Rohan. Seu soco a deixou no chão. Outros dois agarraram seus braços enquanto Éthain colocava-se por cima dela. A mulher lutava com todas as forças, mas em resposta aos seus esforços recebia apenas tapas e zombarias. Dolorosas lembranças que há muito haviam sido guardadas no fundo de sua memória afloravam e a jovem já não ouvia apenas as vozes dos homens, mas também os insultos dos orcs. Sua mente ainda lutava, mas seu corpo já não conseguia reagir. Ela não derramava lágrimas, mas seu coração chorava por toda sua miséria.

\- O que, em nome do Único, está acontecendo aqui? – A voz do rei Théoden fora suficiente para trazer ao lugar um silêncio mortal. Gamling cumprira o que prometera. Éthain e seus comparsas afastaram-se da criada que permaneceu no chão, quieta, abraçando a si mesma. Os agressores estavam lívidos e de cabeça baixa.

\- Pelo que vejo, Sauron já está conseguindo sua maior vitória: está transformando meus soldados em animais!

O silêncio permanecia. Ninguém conseguia dizer nada. Théoden aproximou-se dela. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Queria ajudar a mulher, mas ela não se movia. O rei se abaixou, estendendo a mão para tocá-la.

\- Não, majestade! – Gritou Éthain. – Essa mulher é uma...

Théoden voltou o olhar para seu súdito. Apenas a expressão de seu rosto teria sido suficiente para silenciar o soldado, mas o rei acrescentou:

\- Não me lembro que ter pedido o seu conselho.

Éthain se calou. O rei estava furioso.

Théoden aproximou sua mão da cabeça dela novamente, tocando levemente seus cabelos com os dedos. A criada se encolheu.

\- Calma, não precisa ter medo, não vou machucá-la. – A voz do rei soava terna e gentil. A jovem não ousava se mexer. Como poderia encarar aqueles homens? Sentia vergonha de si mesma. Matar para sobreviver não era vergonhoso, embora não fosse nenhum ato de virtude, contudo aquilo... era degradante demais.

O rei estendeu a mão próxima ao rosto da mulher:

\- Deixe-me ajudá-la a se levantar. Ninguém lhe fará mal, dou-lhe minha palavra.

Por um instante, ela se recordara de outro homem que a presença do senhor de Rohan evocava. A figura de seu pai tomou forma em sua mente. Há muito deixara de pensar nele. Doía demais. Se estivesse vivo, com certeza morreria de desgosto pelo destino da filha. A mulher ergueu a cabeça o suficiente apenas para olhar o rosto do rei. Não havia condenação em seus olhos. Théoden não a julgava. A jovem sentiu dentro de si uma segurança repentina. O senhor de Rohan tinha o dom de transmitir esperança a seus soldados, embora na maioria das vezes não se apercebesse disso.

\- Precisa se levantar agora, minha jovem.

Ela compreendeu o que o rei queria dizer: se não encarasse aqueles homens naquele momento, nunca mais conseguiria olhá-los nos olhos novamente. Voltou-se para a mão estendida do rei, assentiu com a cabeça, mas levantou-se sem aceitar a ajuda de Théoden.

A mulher ergueu o rosto em direção aos expectadores daquela cena lamentável, buscando dentro de si o pouco que ainda lhe restava de sua dignidade. Seus olhos encontraram os rostos de seus agressores. Fixou-se neles demoradamente. Os dois estavam desconcertados diante da presença do rei. A jovem sentia-se vitoriosa, apesar da humilhação sofrida há pouco e encarou seus algozes antes de começar a caminhar em direção à saída. A voz de Éthain preencheu o recinto:

\- Volte para Mordor, rameira. Para junto de seus orcs nojentos...

Théoden fez menção de intervir, mas Ela parou e olhando de soslaio, disse:

\- Em Mordor pelo menos havia regras – a voz da mulher soava grave.

A declaração da criada chamou a atenção dos presentes que se puseram a pensar no que significaria semelhante afirmação.

\- Regras? – Éthain perguntou.

\- Sim, regras. – Ela se virou completamente – Para que um orc subjugasse uma escrava – a mulher começou a caminhar na direção do soldado de Rohan – ele precisaria derrotá-la primeiro – e parou, sentido crescer dentro de si o desejo de vingança.

\- Derrotá-la?

\- Se considera melhor do que os orcs, mas nesse ponto, e acredito que em vários outros, eles lhe são superiores.

O senhor de Rohan estava prestes a intervir, quando ela completou:

\- Se quiserem realmente superá-los, pelo que fizeram comigo, vocês me devem uma luta.

\- Minha jovem, não há tempo a perder com esse tipo coisa. Estamos na iminência de uma batalha. – o rei de Rohan interrompeu.

\- Não se preocupe, meu senhor. Eu garanto que não tomarei muito de seu tempo.

O rei refletiu um pouco. Por que não dar aquela jovem o direito de defender sua honra? Suspirou rendendo-se aos fatos:

\- Se é assim, considero um pedido justo. Éthain – Théoden se dirigiu aos dois soldados – você será primeiro – um pouco constrangido o soldado desembainhou sua espada.

\- Não, meu senhor – Ela prosseguiu – eu disse que não tomaria muito de seu tempo. Lutarei com os dois. – a mulher pegou duas espadas que lhe estavam próximas e caminhou em direção aos soldados.

\- Espere um pouco – disse Éthain – isso não me parece justo.

\- Justo? – a criada debochou – se o senhor pensa assim – Ela largou uma das espadas do chão e empunhou a outra em frente ao rosto – e agora?

A provocação da ex-escrava de Mordor fez aflorar a ira de seus agressores. O combate teve início. O rei, a princípio, temia pelo bem estar da jovem, entretanto, após os primeiros golpes, percebeu quão infundados eram seus temores. Gamling observava com grande interesse o embate. Sabia das habilidades dos soldados, porém a história do recente duelo daquela mulher com Gimli, filho de Glóin já havia se espalhado. Presenciara o anão combatendo bravamente os orcs e wargs no caminho para o abismo de Helm e sabia que alguém que o houvesse derrotado não poderia ser negligenciado. Com movimentos fortes e rápidos, ela desarmou o companheiro de Éthain, que ficou se protegendo por trás do amigo. A mulher sorriu debochadamente. A confiança de seu oponente fora abalada ao vê-la ostentando duas espadas.

\- Não se preocupe – a jovem declarou – não vou usá-la. – e atirou a espada que tirara do primeiro soldado para longe.

Tomado pela raiva, Éthain tentava desarmar a criada, contudo a ira da primeira em muito superava a dele. Logo foi desarmado e em questão de segundos, sua espada estava nas mãos dela. A mulher derrubou o soldado perplexo com um chute. Seu companheiro o seguiu na queda. A jovem cravou as espadas no meio das pernas de ambos, fazendo com que eles prendessem a respiração, e disse em tom de ameaça:

\- Só não os mato agora porque Rohan precisa de suas espadas, entretanto, se escaparem da fúria dos Uruk-hais, garanto que não escaparão da minha.

A mulher se ergueu, dirigindo-se a saída quando, ao passar pelo rei, o senhor de Rohan se pronunciou.

\- Então, em Mordor uma escrava só é subjugada se for derrotada?

\- Sim, meu senhor – a mulher não estava entendendo onde o rei queria chegar.

\- Creio que poucos eram os orcs dispostos a tentar subjugar você.

A mulher assentiu.

\- Foi o que pensei – completou Théoden.

Ela pode ver no olhar do rei guerreiro o reconhecimento de suas habilidades.

Enquanto a ex-escrava de Mordor se retirava, o rei se dirigiu a Éthain e ao outro soldado:

\- Da próxima vez, escolham oponentes mais de acordo com suas limitadas aptidões para não envergonharem ainda mais os Rohirrim.

O rei de Rohan deixou o recinto com um gosto amargo na boca. Havia algo naquela mulher que merecia ser alvo de sua atenção. Por trás da habilidade demonstrada ele pode entrever a sombra da crueldade de Mordor e temeu que uma ameaça estivesse se ocultando por baixo das formas femininas. Um perigo que ele, Théoden, não se permitiria negligenciar.


	5. Por Ele

O Anão estava enlouquecido de raiva:

\- Recuso-me a crer que vocês acreditaram nesta história! Eu sabia deveria ter estado lá. Por que não me avisaram? Teria arrancado a verdade daquela mulher a qualquer custo!

\- Não havia mentira nem nos olhos nem na voz dela – argumentou Aragorn.

\- Uma escrava matadora de wargs que escapou de Mordor com cadáveres? Um cavalo misterioso que surge não sei de onde e a salva? Perderam a sanidade! Pode algo bom vir de Mordor? Quem aquela mulher pensa que é?

\- Uma matadora de wargs! - Legolas não resistira em provocar o amigo com um ligeiro sorriso.

\- E ainda por cima o senhor resolveu compará-la a uma tempestade, Capitão!

\- Creio que ela se agradou disso – respondeu Haldir, escorado na parede e de braços cruzados, se divertindo com a revolta do anão.

\- Claro que gostou! Deve estar acreditando ser capaz de derrotar toda a horda de Isengard sozinha!

\- Ela lhe deixou no chão e você mesmo admitiu que a jovem luta muito bem – dessa vez fora Aragorn quem sorrira.

\- Por minha honra, vou provar que aquela criada não é digna de confiança.

\- Não temos tempo para isso – Aragorn falou firmemente. – Precisamos organizar as defesas. O inimigo não tardará a chegar. Por enquanto ela não é motivo de preocupação para nós. Além disso, Eowyn confirmou a história.

\- Com todo respeito, a Senhora de Rohan é boa e ingênua.

\- Engano seu, mestre anão! – Eowyn, adentrara a sala, deixando o anão constrangido por causa do inoportuno comentário. – Já tive decepções suficientes na vida para saber que a maldade sempre rasteja a espreita de alguém a quem aprisionar. E sei discernir entre verdades e mentiras.

\- O que deseja, minha senhora? – indagou Aragorn.

\- Trago uma mensagem do rei: ele deseja conversar com vocês.

* * *

Éowyn acompanhou os guerreiros até a sala onde o Théoden os receberia.

\- Meu senhor, ei-los aqui – disse a sobrinha do rei se dirigindo ao tio.

O grupo adentrou a sala real e seus membros inclinaram-se respeitosamente diante de Théoden. Após fazerem mais alguns acertos sobre como iriam coordenar as forças humanas e élficas, o rei decidiu abordar um último assunto e não se deteve em rodeios:

\- Amigos, pois assim os considero, soube do incidente que ocorreu entre o senhor Gimli e a estrangeira que abrigamos dentro destes muros. Quando o permiti não imaginei que fosse algo tão sério – o rei olhou para Eowyn, não com reprimenda, pois confiava na sobrinha, mas com um certo tom de preocupação – e que talvez viesse a nos trazer algum perigo. O que acham?

\- Concordo com o senhor, majestade – apressou-se o anão em defender seu ponto de vista.

\- Entretanto, gostaria de saber a opinião de todos.

\- Não creio que se trate de um ameaça, meu senhor. Pelo menos não uma ameaça imediata ou de proporções significativas – disse Aragorn.

\- De qualquer forma, preciso que ela assuma um compromisso formal. Apesar de seu passado de sofrimento, não admitirei em minhas fileiras nada nem ninguém que possa colocar em risco a vida de nossos homens. Eles já têm preocupações demais. Vá chamá-la, Eowyn.

\- Sim, meu senhor.

* * *

A mulher não demorou muito a se apresentar na sala do rei. Logo que chegou à porta, declinou respeitosamente.

\- Meu senhor.

O anão, que se encontrava próximo à porta, não se conteve em provocá-la com uma falsa reverência:

\- A matadora de wargs!

A guerreira parou e olhou-o fixamente, prometendo a si mesma que não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes. Iria ignorá-lo. Os presentes se entreolharam, sentindo a atmosfera pesada que tomou conta do ambiente.

\- Matadora de wargs e orcs! - Gimli persistia.

'Está realmente determinado a provocar minha ira'. Mirou o centro da sala, de onde o senhor de Rohan observava tudo com interesse, e continuou a caminhar.

\- Que título ambiciona agora, minha senhora? Matadora de Uruk-hais?

Ela não parou. Uma troca de olhares com a Senhora de Rohan a impediu de olhar para trás. O filho de Glóin, percebendo que seu plano não estava funcionando, lançou mão de um ardil que ele mesmo repudiava, entretanto, para desmascarar a mulher que julgava ser uma assassina, estava disposto a tudo.

\- Ah! Eu havia me esquecido! Quantos homens precisou matar em Mordor, minha senhora?

Gimli queria testá-la. Todos sabiam disso. Contudo parecia estar exagerando. E seu ardil funcionou. A mulher foi em direção a ele e desembainhou a espada, apontando para o anão.

Tentara resistir, contudo as palavras do filho de Glóin despertaram a sombra que habitava sua alma e o orgulho da ex-escrava de Mordor suplantou sua resolução inicial:

\- Não, mestre anão. O título que ambiciono agora é o de matadora de anões. Quer ser o primeiro?

\- Estão vendo? Essa mulher é uma assassina! Como podem confiar nessa...

\- Vou cortar sua cabeça fora. Não agora – abaixou a espada, tentando retomar seu autocontrole –, mas se a batalha que se aproxima não o matar, juro pelo fogo de Mordor que eu mesma o matarei! – Ela queria apenas assustá-lo e impor respeito. Tinha mais em que pensar e queria dar um basta às provocações do anão. Entretanto seu gesto não alcançou o efeito desejado.

Todos ficaram parados e confusos novamente. O rei tentou organizar a bagunça que tinha se tornado sua sala:

\- Acalme-se, minha jovem. Sei que você tem muitos motivos para se irritar, entretanto, todos também os temos. Além disso, como pode agir com tamanha ingratidão para com alguém que está disposto a lutar e a morrer por Rohan?

\- E por acaso eu também não estou disposta a isso? Por que devo permitir que ele me insulte?

\- Vai pedir desculpas a Gimli agora.

\- Como?

\- Não permitirei rixas inúteis em minhas fileiras – Théoden estava apostando no bem que Eowyn jurava haver no coração daquela mulher. Se a estrangeira fosse realmente digna de confiança e se importasse com o bem de Rohan, ouviria a voz da razão.

\- Isso é ridículo! – Retrucou ela, sem querer se dobrar.

\- Recusa-se a obedecer ao rei? Desculpe-se agora! – O senhor de Rohan levantou-se. Estava perdendo a paciência.

\- Não tenho por que obedecê-lo! O senhor não é o meu rei! – A ex-escrava de Mordor aprendera somente o idioma da intolerância da Terra Negra. Quando contrariada, lhe custava muito reagir de outra forma que não a violência.

\- Não? Então quem é o seu rei? Seria Sauron? Já que você fala dele e de Mordor com tanta familiaridade?

\- Se tivesse que chamar alguém de rei com certeza seria ele, pois o servi durante muito tempo, mesmo que forçada. Pelo menos o senhor do escuro não é um fraco que deixou sua mente ser tomada por feitiços, permitindo que seu reino fosse devastado! – Ela extravasara sua indignação por Théoden havê-la preterido em favor do anão. No arsenal, se mostrara gentil, todavia agora... os homens não eram mesmo dignos de confiança.

Gimli exultava. Seu plano havia funcionado. Éowyn não sabia o que fazer. Aragorn, Legolas e Haldir cobriram o rosto com uma das mãos. Já haviam entendido que aquilo fazia parte do temperamento dela, mas o rei não deixaria que essa afronta ficasse sem resposta.

\- Você vai pedir perdão agora, diante de mim e admitir que esta errada. Nunca vi tanta ingratidão!

A mulher deu as costas e foi embora. Todo aquele estresse havia forçado demais seu corpo e sua mente. As dores se intensificaram e ela só queria sair dali. Mas quando já estava perto da porta ouviu a voz firme do rei:

\- Se cruzar essa porta deverá cruzar também os portões da fortaleza, pois não permitirei que permaneça entre nós.

Théoden realmente tinha muita fibra. Ela não deveria ter dito nada daquilo. Errara ao desafiá-lo. Entretanto, não poderia ir embora daquele lugar. Havia algo que precisava fazer. Então, engolindo seu orgulho, retornou para diante do rei e desembainhou a espada ao se aproximar dele. As mãos dos soldados presentes também desembainharam as suas, pois não estavam certos sobre o que esperar da estrangeira. Ela cravou sua espada no chão, ajoelhou-se com uma das pernas e baixou a cabeça:

\- Sinto muito, meu senhor, se o ofendi. Fui ingrata e atrevida. Seu zelo por seu povo e por seu reino é inquestionável. O senhor é um verdadeiro rei. Retrato-me agora e renego cada palavra que proferi. Por favor, perdoe-me.

O Senhor de Rohan nada disse, apenas assentiu com a cabeça fazendo com que a mulher desse um suspiro de alívio. Ela já se retirava quando ouviu mais uma vez a voz do rei:

\- Falta o pedido de desculpas ao mestre anão.

A jovem deu um sobressalto. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo! Que se ajoelhasse diante de um rei, isso a criada poderia admitir. Contudo ajoelhar-se diante daquele anão que tanto a ofendera!

\- E então, Estrangeira?

A mulher parou sem se virar para trás, todavia arriscou olhar por cima do ombro em direção a Théoden, revelando sua hesitação em partir. Com isso, encontrou o rosto do anão e o orgulho fez com que cruzasse a porta, deixando para trás um rei decepcionado. Ele realmente desejara que a jovem se mostrasse digna de confiança. Contudo a criada parecia decidida a ir embora. Eowyn a seguiu.

Não menos decepcionado estava o herdeiro de Isildur. A lista de aliados de Rohan ficara menor.

\- Parece que agora não há mais nada que possamos fazer – ele lamentou.

\- Ela fez sua escolha – Legolas completou.

Haldir sentiu a confusão que havia na alma daquela mortal e desejou pedir ao rei que reconsiderasse. Sabia que o Senhor de Rohan a estava testando, porém a mulher havia chegado ao seu limite. Entretanto não poderia fazer nada. Estava lá em nome de seu povo e tinha orientações de não se intrometer em nenhum assunto que não lhe dissesse respeito. Contudo vislumbrava uma saída e decidiu arriscar.

\- Meus senhores – dirigira-se a Théoden, em primeiro lugar, e depois aos demais –, perdoem-me a intromissão.

\- Pode falar, capitão – disse o rei.

\- Creio que não podemos nos dar ao luxo de dispensar possíveis aliados. A espada daquela mulher seria muito útil em batalha. Peço permissão para uma última tentativa.

O senhor de Rohan assentiu. Os demais se mostraram favoráveis, exceto, obviamente, um certo anão...

\- Vai perder seu tempo, capitão – comentou Gimli –, e desperdiçar seu sindarin com essa filha de Mordor...

\- Já que o tempo e a língua a mim pertencem, meu senhor Gimli, não vejo por que não possa gastá-los da maneira que me parece melhor.

Haldir falara calmamente, entretanto o anão compreendeu no olhar do elfo o que havia sido dito sem palavras.

Do lado de fora da sala real, as duas mulheres dialogavam:

\- Por favor não insista, senhora, eu não posso pedir desculpas aquele anão!

\- O que você fará, então?

\- Vou embora.

\- E sua promessa?

\- Darei um jeito de cumpri-la fora destes muros.

Nenhuma das duas percebeu que Haldir ouvira suas últimas palavras. O guardião de Lórien não compreendeu nada sobre a promessa que fora mencionada, todavia seu objetivo naquele momento era não permitir que aquela mortal se fosse. Não antes do elfo descobrir quem era ela realmente:

\- Vai embora, minha senhora? Vai desistir do embate assim tão facilmente?

A voz do imortal a alcançou e a mulher encarou Haldir:

\- Capitão, o senhor não entende e nem pode entender como isso é difícil para mim.

\- É verdade, eu não entendo.

Ela baixou a cabeça. No fundo de seu coração, desejava que o Elfo fosse capaz de encontrar uma saída para seu impasse.

\- Contudo – o guardião prosseguiu – também não consigo compreender como alguém que diz haver sobrevivido a Mordor pode temer um anão – olhos élficos e humanos se encontraram. – Afinal, um warg é muito maior – disse dando um meio sorriso. O elfo estava apostando no orgulho da mulher, que parecia ser uma de suas características mais marcantes.

\- Eu não tenho medo dele! Já o derrotei antes e posso derrotá-lo novamente se for necessário!

\- Venceu sua força física, mas não está conseguindo vencer sua mente. Glimli a está dominando e a está levando a fazer exatamente o que ele quer que você faça: perder o controle.

\- Ultimamente é muito difícil para mim manter o controle.

\- Pense assim: basta um minuto. Algumas palavras ditas em apenas um minuto e se livrará dele. Irá mostrar a todos que não é o que aquele anão diz. Apenas um minuto de resistência. Surpreenda-o. Seja a Tempestade que eu disse que seria. Tudo ficará bem, acredite em mim.

\- Tempestade?

O Elfo assentiu.

\- O senhor cismou mesmo com essa idéia, não foi?

\- Cisma, não. Intuição.

A mulher permaneceu em silêncio por um instante, digerindo as palavras do elfo. Só agora se dera conta do empenho dele em fazer com que ela não se fosse. 'O que estaria por trás disso. Eu o ofendi tanto...'. Haldir quase conseguia ler os pensamentos dela através de seus olhos. Sabia que seus argumentos estavam surtindo algum efeito. A mortal resolveu se render.

\- Está bem – ela parecia cansada e sem muita esperança –, eu vou tentar...

\- Não, você não vai tentar, vai conseguir – o guardião falou com voz firme, como se estivesse se dirigindo a um de seus comandados.

A mulher confirmou com a cabeça. Eowyn observava cuidadosa e discretamente como o Capitão dos Elfos fazia bem à sua amiga. Talvez houvesse uma chance para ela, afinal.

Na sala todos aguardavam. O rei pensava que talvez houvesse exagerado, mas precisava saber se aquela estrangeira era digna de sua confiança. Então Eowyn entrou na sala seguida por Tempestade. Haldir vinha atrás e permaneceu parado à porta disposto a impedir que a mortal recuasse. Eowyn se dirigiu ao rei:

\- Tudo já está acertado, meu senhor.

Ninguém se atrevia a dizer palavra alguma. Ela olhou para a porta e encontrou os olhos do elfo que a miravam com confiança: 'Basta um minuto'. Repetia mentalmente as palavras do imortal. Foi em direção a Gimli. Seus passos eram lentos. Na verdade, andar nunca havia sido tão difícil. Desembainhou a espada e cravou-a no chão, ajoelhando-se lentamente diante do anão e apertando o cabo da espada para manter-se firme. 'Basta um minuto'. Baixou a cabeça e começou a falar sentindo como se as palavras fossem pedras que passassem por sua garganta:

\- Sinto muito se o desrespeitei, mestre anão, sou grata ao senhor por estar aqui para nos ajudar. Por favor, perdoe-me.

Aragorn, Legolas e Théoden observavam atentamente. Qual seria a resposta de Glimli? Como ela reagiria?

\- Suas desculpas estão aceitas – disse o anão, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Gimli se sentia contrariado, a mulher escapara outra vez, todavia faria uma última tentativa provocando-a novamente. Diante da mão estendida do anão a guerreira quase colocara tudo a perder, não fosse a lembrança das palavras de Haldir: 'ele a está dominando'. A mulher decidiu resistir. Contudo contatos físicos não faziam parte de seus planos. Então recusou a mão de Gimli, levantou-se, fez uma respeitosa reverência ao rei e aos demais e começou a se retirar:

\- Só mais uma coisa – disse o rei.

A mulher parou e se virou para ouvir o senhor da terra dos cavaleiros:

\- Em nome do povo de Rohan, obrigado por ter ficado.

Théoden sabia a hora de ferir e a hora de cuidar. Ela não podia negar isso e, após um cumprimento discreto, caminhou para a porta e encontrou o rosto de Haldir.

'O povo de Rohan', dissera o rei, 'não foi o povo de Rohan que me fez ficar...'

Passou pelo guerreiro élfico lentamente sem encarar aqueles olhos azuis, quase podendo ouvir a voz dele se dirigindo a ela... Tempestade.

A mulher se retirou, enquanto os demais permaneceram na sala do rei.

\- O que fez para convencê-la a voltar, Senhora? – perguntou o anão.

\- Eu? Nada.

E olhou para Haldir que se sentiu incomodado por se tornar o alvo das atenções. Um comentário de Gimli agravou a situação:

\- Ah! Pelo que posso perceber, nenhuma mulher pode resistir ao seu olhar não é capitão? Pretende então estender suas conquistas para além da floresta dourada?

O guardião de Lórien não se agradou das palavras do filho de Glóin. Era reservado demais para apreciar que sua privacidade fosse exposta daquela maneira. E deixou transparecer seu descontentamento em seu rosto e em sua voz.

\- O que faço ou deixo de fazer dentro ou fora da floresta dourada não lhe diz respeito, mestre anão. Além do mais não precisei dispor de meus dotes para fazê-la voltar. Isso é mérito seu.

\- Como?

\- Eu apenas disse que o senhor a estava provocando e que se ela resistisse a suas provocações, você seria derrotado mais uma vez. E foi o que aconteceu.

O rosto do anão ficou vermelho:

\- O senhor estragou tudo, capitão! Se não tivesse feito isso, aquela mulher já estaria longe daqui!

\- E não estaria mais ao nosso alcance nem debaixo de nossos olhos para que a pudéssemos vigiar.

Compreensão fez morada no coração dos presentes.

\- Haldir tem razão, Gimli - disse Théodhen. –Vamos deixar que Aragorn e os elfos cuidem disso, se for realmente necessário. Eles sabem o que estão fazendo. Temos que voltar nossas preocupações agora para a defesa da fortaleza.

Os guerreiros assentiram e se retiraram, enquanto Théoden refletia consigo mesmo.

'Elfos, um anão, um dunadán, uma ex-escrava de Mordor... aliados inesperados o Único tem me enviado...'


	6. Olhares

A estrangeira subiu as escadas lentamente, tentando vislumbrar o motivo pelo qual o elfo se dera ao trabalho de convencê-la a ficar. Ironicamente, havia sido aos pés daqueles degraus que o primeiro encontro deles havia ocorrido. Não fosse pelo descuido do anão, talvez houvesse passado despercebida, contudo ela já havia se exposto bem mais do que o bom senso recomendaria. A mulher chegou ao topo da torre e se reclinou na janela, onde permaneceu observando sem muito interesse o movimento no interior da fortaleza. Mirou o local onde o elfo havia estado, logo abaixo de onde ela se encontrava naquele momento. Recordou-se de sua chegada. O imponente capitão de Lórien, como ela viera a descobrir posteriormente. Fechou os olhos ao relembrar as circunstâncias tortuosas do seu primeiro contato com ele, quando tentara, em vão, esfaqueá-lo. Meneou a cabeça negativamente. Agira como uma tola e, em troca, o elfo havia se esmerado em assegurar sua permanência na fortaleza. O que poderia haver por trás daquele semblante enigmático que ele ostentava e que ela não conseguia decifrar? Por que ele fora até ela? Por quê?

\- Como está, minha senhora?

O coração dela deu um sobressalto. Não foi necessário virar-se em direção a entrada para descobrir de quem era a voz que a cumprimentara. Contudo ela realmente precisou resistir ao impulso de olhar para trás e encontrar os olhos imortais que a examinavam agora a espera de uma resposta:

\- Estou bem, meu senhor – disse, tentando disfarçar o que sentia. Não desejava que o elfo percebesse o quanto sua presença a perturbava.

Ele se aproximou, dirigindo-se a ela.

\- Estou satisfeito por minhas palavras terem-na convencido a ficar.

A mulher ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, porém sabia que não conseguiria manter qualquer diálogo com o elfo enquanto aquela dúvida não fosse esclarecida. Ela não sabia transitar entre indiretas e meias palavras, por isso tomou a resolução de externar o que a estava revolvendo por dentro, mirando o elfo e indagando firmemente.

\- Não sei por que me ajudou, capitão, ainda mais depois da forma que o tratei pouco após sua chegada...

Haldir esboçou um sorriso diante da forma direta com a qual ela se dirigira a ele.

\- Foi uma reação compreensível, senhora. Intrigante – ressaltou o elfo –, porém compreensível – disse, deixando claro que não havia nenhuma mágoa da parte dele.

Haldir havia adentrado a pequena sala decidido a conseguir uma aproximação. Mantivera-se a uma certa distância, pois já havia percebido quão arredia era a mortal. Precisava descobrir mais sobre aquela mulher. Havia antes perguntas que respostas a respeito dela e o comandante do elfos deveria ter paciência e saber usar as palavras e mais 'alguma coisa' caso fosse preciso.

\- E então? Eu não tinha razão? O anão foi derrotado mais uma vez – disse o elfo com um sorriso na voz.

\- Parece-me que o senhor não nutre muita simpatia pelos anões...

\- Não exatamente. Eles têm lá suas virtudes, todavia somos povos muito diferentes e, embora no passado tenhamos nos relacionado melhor, hoje as desavenças são freqüentes por conta da sombra que vem de Mordor e que paira sobre nossas cabeças, reascendendo pequenas rixas.

\- Entendo... pessoalmente eu não tenho nem nunca tive nada contra ou a favor deles. Sei apenas que preferiria ter deixado aquele anão deitado no chão outra vez.

\- Você é muito passional. É preciso haver estratégia em uma luta, não apenas força... minha cara Tempestade.

Ouvindo-o chamá-la daquela forma, a mulher sentiu algo morno em seu peito. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo alguém se dirigia a ela de forma pessoal, amigável, afetuosa até... porém ela sabia que não poderia se deixar levar por aquele sentimento. Seria um ato de fraqueza e imprudência que poderia prejudicar seus planos. Contudo, a mulher pensou que um nome, simplesmente um nome, não haveria de arruinar sua missão...

\- Então insiste em me chamar assim, meu senhor?

\- Sim, a não ser que não se importe em me dizer qual é o seu verdadeiro nome, minha senhora. Estou curioso... – as palavras do guerreiro soaram cautelosas.

\- Eu não tenho um nome! Por Mordor! Quantas vezes precisarei repetir isso?

Haldir a mirou com cautela, observando a tempestade se formando.

\- Não fale assim, seus pais devem ter lhe dado um nome. Como sua família a chamava? – ele insistiu, inacreditavelmente gentil.

A mulher fechou os olhos por um instante, antes de responder. Lembranças confusas de sua infância invadiram sua alma e a encheram de dor e saudade. Haldir podia sentir o sofrimento que vinha dela.

\- A garota que chegou a Mordor há alguns anos tinha um nome, uma família, uma vida. Eu já não tenho nada disso – falou entre os dentes.

Haldir baixou os olhos ligeiramente, antes de tornar a erguê-los, fitando a mulher.

\- Infelizmente não está em meu poder lhe devolver sua vida ou trazer sua família de volta. Contudo, se a senhora aceitasse o nome que ofereço, talvez o vazio que vejo em seus olhos já não lhe doesse tanto.

A mulher sentiu a respiração acelerar ante a proposta do elfo.

\- Creio que um nome tenha pouco poder de cura sobre as feridas que carrego na alma, meu senhor, porém não me custa aceitar sua oferta, até mesmo porque já percebi que não irá deixar tal ideia de lado tão facilmente.

O elfo sorriu irresistivelmente e a mortal estremeceu por dentro, temendo que pudesse transparecer mais do que deveria. Percebendo que o elfo silenciara diante de sua resposta, tentou mudar de assunto:

\- Satisfaça minha curiosidade, capitão: o que um imortal, alguém que pode ter uma vida de paz e felicidade eternas vem fazer neste lugar? Por que arriscar sua imortalidade?

A manobra da mulher não passou despercebida por Haldir. Contudo este optou por aceita-la: não poderia perder o pouco terreno que já havia conquistado.

\- Não basta que a vida seja longa, minha cara mortal, é preciso que signifique algo, que tenha um propósito. Todos esses soldados que me acompanham, assim como eu mesmo, estão aqui não apenas pela lealdade a seus senhores e sim porque querem que suas vidas tenham um significado. Querem contribuir de alguma forma para que o mal seja derrotado. Uma vida longa e vazia está longe de ser o ideal de felicidade para um elfo.

Nas palavras de Haldir aquela mortal sentiu a força da verdadeira imortalidade. O que realmente é eterno? Nossos atos e todas as suas conseqüências. Ela refletiu sobre o motivo que a trouxera a Rohan... Sua vida sempre consistira em sobreviver a qualquer custo. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz do capitão.

\- Satisfaça agora você a minha curiosidade. O que mais ouviu falar de mim em Mordor?

\- Está querendo alimentar o seu ego, meu senhor? – A mulher finalmente fitou o elfo.

\- É sempre bom saber o que os inimigos pensam de nós.

\- O que eu sabia já disse. Seu nome é temido pelos orcs como disse o Senhor do escuro.

\- Isso é bom. Medo não vence batalhas, contudo pode ajudar de vez em quando, não acha?

\- Nada sei sobre suas batalhas e estratégias, capitão, entendo apenas de sobrevivência. Faço apenas o que é preciso para continuar viva.

\- Como fazia em Mordor...

\- É...- a voz dela parecia cansada, como se lhe custasse admitir essa verdade. E novamente se distanciou voltando a fitar o horizonte através da janela.

O medo de falar sobre si era latente naquele coração mortal. O elfo percebendo isso fez uma pausa, examinado-a com os olhos e buscando por mais alguma coisa que pudesse aproximá-los.

\- Diga-me, Tempestade – ele pronunciou cuidadosamente o nome –, o que o seu coração teme?

\- Como assim, meu senhor? Não se cansa de questionar minha coragem? A que se refere agora? – A mulher encarou o elfo.

\- Não me entenda mal – Haldir sabia que se arriscava em terreno perigoso. – Não questiono sua coragem, e nem poderia diante dos últimos acontecimentos.

\- Então diga de uma vez do que está falando! – a impaciência a fez abandonar o mínimo de cortesia que pudesse haver em seus modos.

\- Refiro-me ao seu passado: Mordor.

Tempestade estreitou o olhar. O elfo parou, tentando decidir se ela conseguiria escutar o que ele tinha a dizer sem deixar que seu temperamento exaltado jogasse por terra qualquer chance de aproximação. Seu coração lhe disse que sim e o guerreiro élfico prosseguiu:

\- Sei que por mais que qualquer um tente, é impossível ter a mais do que uma vaga idéia do seu sofrimento e das feridas que devem ter lhe deixado. Contudo, por que teme falar sobre isso?

\- Está equivocado, meu senhor, não temo; apenas, não quero. Acha que essas recordações me agradam?

\- Perdoe minha insistência, senhora, contudo acho que toma para si uma culpa que não lhe pertence.

\- Só uma vez na vida, Elfo, pare de falar por enigmas e diga o que quer dizer!

\- Por que teme ser julgada pelo que aconteceu se está claro que foi uma vítima da crueldade de Mordor?

Ela silenciou. Não sabia o que responder. Ninguém nunca tinha se aproximado tanto assim de seus pensamentos. Nunca permitira. Contudo aquele elfo era diferente. Haldir parecia entender o que se passava com ela. Como conseguiu ir tão fundo assim?

\- Não teme ser julgada por haver matado quando isso se fez necessário. E, certamente, ninguém a julga por isso. Contudo teme ser julgada por ter sido...forçada?

Tempestade sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés. Por que Haldir abordara aquele assunto? Mais do que nunca, sentia vergonha de si mesma. Afinal, diante daquele ser tão perfeito, como não se sentir suja e vazia? O capitão dos elfos percebeu que havia conseguido imobilizar sua adversária e que, querendo ou não, esta teria que ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Haldir achou melhor encarar a vista da janela e não mais o rosto dela, liberando-a um pouco do seu olhar a fim de que ela se sentisse mais a vontade. Assim o elfo saberia a extensão da confiança que a mulher nutria por ele.

\- Sei o que aconteceu em Mordor – a voz de Haldir soava pensativa. – Ouvi falar sobre o incidente no arsenal. E não consigo compreender por que se culpa.

\- Sou eu quem não compreende sua dúvida, capitão – a voz da mortal tentava transmitir uma tranqüilidade que o elfo percebia ser artificial. – Se está tão bem informado, e me parece que está, deve saber o tipo de ... como direi ... práticas... que agradam aquelas criaturas. Não há como não se contaminar com a sujeira deles. O Senhor me considera uma vítima? Eu disse que faço o que é preciso para continuar viva e foi o que fiz em Mordor. Tive uma escolha. Muitas escolheram a morte e mantiveram sua honra intacta. Eu optei por continuar viva, abrindo mão de minha própria honra. Não se iluda. Por que acha que estou aqui? Por Rohan? – a mulher começava a externar a agonia que oprimia seu peito. – O senhor Aragorn estava certo. Sou guiada pela vingança. Dentro de mim queima um fogo que há muito venho procurando aplacar com sangue e agora chegou a hora de aplacá-lo com o sangue dos Uruk-hais que, por ironia, são um misto dos dois seres que mais odeio no mundo. Sua intromissão em minha vida, elfo, me obriga apenas a admitir que, por fim, o anão e aqueles soldados estão certos: sou uma assassina da qual o senhor deveria manter distância para não se contaminar. Será que me fiz entender?

A respiração de Tempestade era rápida e entrecortada. Aguardava pela resposta que ele poderia ter para ela.

Haldir estava satisfeito. A mulher havia conseguido desabafar. Confiou nele e não se fechou, ainda que houvesse proferido palavras duras sobre si mesma. O capitão dos exércitos imortais armou-se de toda ternura de que era capaz e dirigiu à mortal o mais acolhedor de seus olhares.

\- Você não conheceu nada além da crueldade e do pior que pode haver nesta terra, Tempestade. Pelo menos uma gota do sangue de Númemor deve estar em suas veias ou você já teria enlouquecido. Sim, vejo um fogo dentro de você, contudo não este ao qual se referiu, e sim o fogo do orgulho e dignidade dos reis.

A mulher permaneceu com a boca entreaberta sem conseguir responder. O que encorajou o elfo a se aproximar:

\- Então os Uruk-hais representam os dois seres que você mais odeia: orcs e homens.

O imortal dirigiu seu olhar ao chão:

\- Sabe como os orcs surgiram?

Ela não conseguiu responder.

\- Eram elfos que foram tomados pelos poderes negros. Torturados e mutilados.

Haldir levantou o olhar, encarando Tempestade.

\- Isso quer dizer que, de alguma forma, também eu deveria ser alvo do seu ódio. Diga-me, Tempestade, você seria capaz de me odiar?

Centímetros separavam olhos humanos e élficos. Contudo nenhum toque. O olhar da mulher revelava a batalha que se passava em seu coração. O elfo via que o bem que ainda existia nela lutava contra a sujeira de Mordor. Apesar disso, achou por bem não arriscar tudo o que parecia haver conquistado. Afastou-se lentamente e com o polegar tocou o queixo da mortal tão arredia a contatos físicos. Sorriu ao ver que ela não se esquivou.

\- Por baixo dessa capa de violência que ostenta, existe uma beleza que apenas olhos treinados como os meus conseguem vislumbrar... Tempestade – sussurrou. – Por quanto tempo ainda acha que conseguirá se esconder de mim?

A mulher estremeceu.

O Elfo baixou a mão e se afastou um pouco mais. Era tempo de deixar que suas palavras se assentassem naquele coração rebelde.

\- Meus pensamentos estarão com você. Fique em paz.

E saiu, sentindo que parte de si ficara com a mulher da qual não sabia sequer o nome verdadeiro. Contudo, tinha certeza, sabia coisas muito mais importantes, como dissera a sobrinha do rei.


	7. Assassinos

_No abismo de Helm_

No início da tarde, um desconhecido apareceu diante dos portões da fortaleza. Sua aparência denunciava os dias de caminhada que deveria ter enfrentando antes de chegar a Helm. Aos olhos dos guardas, nada havia de suspeito. Refugiados pedindo abrigo naqueles dias era algo bastante corriqueiro.

Contudo, ao ser introduzido na fortaleza, aquele homem fez uma solicitação inesperada: disse que precisava falar urgentemente com o Rei Théoden. Por mais que os soldados insistissem que ele lhes expusesse o assunto, o _ádan_ não abria mão de revelar apenas ao rei o que tinha a dizer. Aqueles eram dias escuros e tanto as esperanças quanto as desgraças chegavam por caminhos inusitados. Tendo isso em mente e redobrando os cuidados costumeiros, um dos soldados do exército de Rohan o conduziu à sala do Rei.

Não houve quem se interessasse pelo recém-chegado, porém o ádan chamou a atenção de um certo par de olhos que já haviam visto bem de perto os ardis do Senhor do escuro o suficiente para reconhecer um de seus servos. Tempestade cerrou os punhos. 'Isso não pode ser boa coisa', ela pensou, enquanto se punha a seguir a escolta.

* * *

 _Na sala do Rei_

Aragorn discutia a sós com Théoden os detalhes sobre a organização de suas forças. O Rei estava preocupado com as mulheres e crianças que estavam nas cavernas e o guardião do norte tentava convencê-lo a estabelecer um plano de fuga. Todavia o rei não acreditava que, havendo uma vitória por parte dos exércitos de Saruman, seu povo tivesse qualquer chance de escapar.

Haldir e Legolas aguardavam do lado de fora da sala e perceberam a aproximação do soldado que conduzia o estranho. Este quedou-se junto a porta enquanto o soldado ia comunicar ao rei sua solicitação.

Tempestade se aproximou, tentando não chamar atenção para si. Todavia seus passos não eram tão leves que os ouvidos élficos de Haldir e Legolas não conseguissem detectar.

\- Tempestade? – indagou Haldir, surpreso.

O ádan, que até então estava com suas atenções voltadas para a entrada da sala do rei, olhou em volta até que seu olhar cruzou o de Tempestade.

\- O que essa assassina está fazendo aqui? – ele indagou, recuando ante a presença da mulher.

Por instinto, Tempestade pôs a mão no cabo da espada, não tardando em perceber o erro que cometera. Não poderia matá-lo ali. Olhos élficos se voltaram para ela e a matadora de wargs teve que se dar por vencida e se retirou. Teria que resolver aquele assunto de outra forma.

\- Sua protegida recorre à espada muito facilmente, Haldir – Legolas comentou. – Só nos resta entender por que o fez neste caso.

\- Talvez ele nos dê a resposta – o _Galadhrim_ respondeu.

\- Conhece aquela mulher, meu bom homem? – Legolas se dirigiu ao ádan.

\- Assassina... – ele murmurou com os olhos baixos.

Legolas estava a ponto de fazer mais uma pergunta quando o soldado saiu da sala do rei, anunciando que o homem poderia entrar. Dado o interesse da mulher pelo recém-chegado, os elfos se dispuseram a acompanhá-lo. Aragorn e Théoden precisavam saber o que havia ocorrido entre ele e Tempestade.

* * *

 _Em um corredor qualquer..._

A uma certa distância dali, Éowyn ouvia o relato da ex-escrava de Mordor.

\- Preciso chegar até aquele homem, minha senhora. Ele sabe a meu respeito! Se revelar alguma coisa, tudo estará perdido!

Percebendo a hesitação da Senhora de Rohan, Tempestade insistiu:

\- Por favor, minha senhora, não temos tempo. Preciso entrar naquela sala!

A sobrinha do rei sentia a indecisão penetrar seu coração, contudo optou por seguir a resolução que tomara desde o início: confiar naquela mulher.

\- Só consigo pensar em uma maneira de você entrar lá sem ser pela porta da frente, porém é perigosa.

\- Que seja, senhora...

\- Venha comigo.

A senhora de Rohan a conduziu a uma sala próxima à sala do rei.

\- Saia pela janela – orientou Éowyn – , a terceira janela à direita é a da sala real.

\- Obrigada minha senhora.

Éowyn saiu ao ver que Tempestade já havia atravessado a janela.

A senhora de Rohan tinha razão. O batente que Tempestade tinha para apoiar os pés era muito estreito. Demorou um pouco até ela chegar à janela tão almeja. 'Espero que não seja tarde', pensou.

 _De volta a sala do Rei_

O homem foi conduzido à presença de Théodhen. Ao ser indagado sobre o motivo da audiência, ele não tardou em comentar.

\- Meu senhor e rei – principiou com uma reverência –, vim em busca de auxílio, pois julguei que aqui estaria seguro e que poderia contar com a vossa ajuda.

E certamente pode – Théoden franziu o cenho. – Por que leio desconfiança em suas palavras?

\- A confiança guiava meus passos, meu senhor, até que...

\- Até que...?

\- Esses cavalheiros são testemunhas de que há pouco fui ameaçado por alguém que, aparentemente, goza de livre trânsito em sua fortaleza.

O rei alternou o olhar entre o homem e os elfos, sem compreender a afirmação.

\- A que ele está se referindo, Legolas? – Aragorn perguntou.

\- Tempestade se mostrou hostil a ele – o elfo respondeu –, e ele a chamou de assassina. É tudo o que sabemos.

\- Tempestade se mostra hostil com praticamente todas as pessoas – Aragorn considerou, cruzando os braços. – Será que ele não interpretou mal seja o que quer que ela tenha feito?

Haldir permaneceu em silêncio, lamentando não poder dar uma resposta diferente da que Legolas ofertou.

\- Não, Aragorn. Ele a chamou de assassina e ela só hesitou em recorrer à espada por conta de nossa presença.

Théoden meneou a cabeça em uma negativa e mirou Haldir.

\- Aonde quer que essa mulher vá a confusão a segue. 'Tempestade'. Não poderia ter escolhido nome melhor, capitão.

Haldir resolveu aproveitar a abertura e o reconhecimento dados a ele pelo rei.

\- Sendo assim, meu senhor, atrevo-me a fazer um breve comentário.

\- Estou ouvindo.

\- Peço que ouça com cuidado o que esse homem tem a dizer, porém também desejo que escute Tempestade. A verdade raramente é tão evidente quanto parece. Que o julgamento se dê somente após pródigas reflexões.

Théoden assentiu e se dirigiu ao homem a fim de que este pudesse dizer o motivo de sua solicitação em vê-lo.

\- Que seja – o rei assentiu. – Como se chama, meu bom homem?

\- Broda, majestade.

\- Então, Broda, pode começar nos dizendo o que o trouxe aqui e o que sabe sobre aquela mulher que, segundo afirma, tentou matá-lo há pouco – disse o rei com voz firme.

\- Ela é uma assassina de Mordor, meu senhor. Como podem não saber?

\- Ela nos disse que era uma escrava em Mordor – disse Aragorn.

\- E que era forçada a lutar para sobreviver – completou Haldir.

\- Sim, mas ela gostava. Não havia remorso em seu rosto quando matava.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza disso? Você também veio de Mordor? – indagou Haldir.

O homem continuou com uma voz trêmula. Seu rosto parecendo reviver o que suas palavras contavam:

\- A existência dela era apenas uma lenda até que a vi em ação recentemente. Essa assassina atacou minha aldeia com um grupo de homens selvagens e destruiu tudo a sua frente, matando inclusive mulheres e crianças. Fiquei escondido com minha esposa e algumas pessoas de minha família. Quando eles pegaram tudo o que puderam, fugimos e vagamos por semanas sem rumo na floresta, até que avistei a fortaleza. Minha mulher e meus familiares estão muito doentes e famintos e não puderam vir comigo até aqui. Eu os deixei ali na floresta perto de uma cachoeira e imploro, meu senhor, que os ajude.

\- Pertencer ao povo selvagem explicaria muito do que ela é – Aragorn ponderou.

\- Então ela mente muito bem, se conseguiu iludir a todos nós, depois das conversas que tivemos – Legolas completou.

Os elfos se entreolharam. A história contada por aquele _ádan_ era muito convincente. Por toda parte os aliados de Sauron, fossem orcs, homens ou uruks, espalhavam o terror. Não seria Tempestade uma desertora ou desgarrada que havia sido ferida em batalha e que ao ser encontrada por Éowyn, aproveitou-se de sua boa vontade e inventou aquela história fantasiosa de ser uma escrava moribunda que havia conseguido escapar de Mordor?

Contudo, algo dentro deles pedia cautela diante da situação. Théoden olhava fixamente para o homem a sua frente. Nada nele parecia contradizer suas palavras. O rei, porém, recordou-se de um detalhe:

\- Se só se tratava de um pedido de ajuda, por que não falou com meus capitães? Por que insistiu em conversar comigo?

\- Por que há mais um assunto da maior gravidade que não julguei prudente tratar com outra pessoa.

\- E qual seria? – Aragorn perguntou.

\- Enquanto estávamos escondidos em minha aldeia, ouvimos comentários sobre um plano que estava em curso. Algo sobre assassinar um rei dos homens. E pelo que pude compreender, a responsável seria justamente aquela assassina... – os lábios do homem tremeram, enquanto ele apontava para a porta.

Aragorn e Théoden se entreolharam.

\- Como se já não tivéssemos preocupações demais! – Théoden exclamou, dividido entre a palavra do fugitivo e o testemunho da sobrinha que acolhera Tempestada há algum tempo, garantindo-lhe que não havia perigo algum. O Rei buscou com o olhar o conselho de seus aliados.

O homem mirou Aragorn. Este não estava disposto a arriscar a vida dos possíveis feridos:

\- Eu irei verificar até que ponto sua história é verdadeira. Onde fica essa cachoeira?

O homem sorriu agradecido.

\- Que o Único o abençoe, meu Senhor!

\- Está certo disso, Aragorn? – Legolas questionou.

Aragorn assentiu.

\- Então venha, eu lhe mostro aqui no mapa a localização – disse Théoden ainda um pouco hesitante.

A matadora de wargs, do lado de fora da janela, já observava há alguns instantes a movimentação na sala do Rei. Não conseguia compreender o conteúdo do diálogo, contudo percebeu quando os guerreiros deram às costas ao recém chegado a fim de observar o mapa que jazia em uma mesa próxima.

Enquanto os quatro analisavam o mapa, o homem se aproximou calmamente, retirando algo de seu peito e o brilho do punhal reluziu aos olhos de Tempestade. O desconhecido hesitou por um momento antes de erguê-lo. A mulher desceu pela janela, chamando a atenção dos sentidos dos elfos que miraram em direção ao homem a tempo de vê-lo com a arma em punho e ouvir a voz firme da ex-escrava de Mordor encher a sala:

\- Solte isso, seu bastardo!

Tempestade apontava sua espada para a nuca do homem enquanto este erguia seu punhal.

\- E então? Quem é o assassino agora? – a matadora de wargs perguntou ao recém-chegado. Contudo, seu questionamento parecia se dirigir também aos presentes.

O homem se virou lentamente em direção à mulher.

\- Tenha piedade, minha senhora, eu não tive escolha...

\- Tempestade – Haldir se dirigiu a ela –, baixe sua espada. Vamos ouvir o que vocês dois têm a dizer.

A mulher estreitou os olhos, enquanto algo negro parecia rastejar em seu peito.

\- Eu não tenho nada a dizer, capitão – ela afirmou, pressionando a ponta da espada contra o pescoço do ádan. – E quanto a ele, creio que a arma que ele carrega diz mais do que sua boca vil poderia fazê-lo.

\- Assassina... – ele murmurava de olhos fechados. Uma expressão tão desolada que chegou a abrandar o coração daqueles que quase haviam sido mortos por ele.

\- Adentra uma fortaleza sorrateiramente – Tempestade dizia entre os dentes – , ergue sua adaga na intenção de derramar sangue e me acusa sem provas!

\- Eles... eles... – o homem sussurrava.

\- Eles quem? – indagou Théoden.

O homem não conseguiu responder, ainda chorando.

Contudo, ao contrário do que acontecia com os outros, as lágrimas dele serviam apenas para irritá-la ainda mais. Haldir percebeu e se aproximou da mulher. O elfo pôs a mão no pulso dela, pedindo com seu olhar que abaixasse a arma. Ela olhou para Haldir e para o homem, enquanto ponderava. Algo morno no toque do elfo garantindo-lhe que o melhor caminho seria atendê-lo.

\- Por favor – Haldir solicitou, sob o olhar de expectativa dos demais.

Tempestade cedeu e abaixou a espada, porém não a guardou. O homem, contudo, não ousava abrir os olhos.

\- Assassina... – ele murmurava.

Haldir olhou em direção ao Rei.

\- Está seguro agora, Broda – Théoden se pronunciou, cruzando os braços –, se o que nos disse for verdade. Poderia, por favor repetir sua versão dos fatos e nos explicar o que pretendia fazer com esse punhal?

Ele não ousava abrir os olhos.

\- Ela vai me matar – ele murmurava. – Se eu disser qualquer coisa, ela vai me matar.

\- Não, não vai – Haldir se interpôs entre ele e Tempestade.

\- Conte-nos o que sabe ou começaremos a duvidar de você – Aragorn completou.

\- Ela atacou minha aldeia com um grupo de homens selvagens e destruiu tudo a sua frente...

\- O quê? O assassino aqui é você! A adaga ainda está em suas mãos! Iria usá-la contra eles! A quem quer enganar? Você tem o cheiro de Mordor em sua pele!

\- Tudo que fiz foi para salvar minha família e a única pessoa contra quem eu iria usá-la seria contra você! – ele retorquiu, erguendo o punhal. – Vi quando se esgueirava sorrateiramente! Sei o que temia! Temia que eu revelasse seus planos!

Tempestade se calou por um segundo, antes de indagar.

\- Que planos, servo de Mordor? Está delirando!

\- Seus planos de matar o rei, assassina, traidora de sua gente!

O homem começou a se alterar. Algo de feroz surgiu os olhos dele e que já não estava em harmonia com o que ele afirmava ser.

\- Você é uma cria maldita de Mordor! A quem pensa que está enganando?

\- Você é quem está enganando essas pessoas. Nenhuma escrava sai viva de Mordor se não vender sua alma a Sauron e seu corpo aos seus servos!

Tempestade arfava e em meio ao ódio ergueu a espada, antes de ter sua atenção capturada por Haldir.

\- Não! – gritou o elfo.

Ela o olhou.

O homem, aproveitando a distração da mulher, tentou atingi-la, porém a mesma percebeu a tempo e decepou a mão dele com a espada, antes de golpeá-lo no pescoço.

Ele caiu inerte aos pés da matadora de wags.

\- O que você fez? – Aragorn indagou, decepcionado.

Tempestade franziu o cenho.

\- Apenas me defendi.

\- Você não deu a ele chance de se explicar... ele disse que só queria salvar sua família – Legolas argumentou.

\- Acreditam realmente que pertenço ao exército de Mordor, como ele insinuou? – Tempestade olhou as faces que a cercavam.

Silêncio.

\- Acreditam que sou uma assassina, enquanto ele é um aldeão inocente?

\- É o sangue dele que banha sua espada agora, Tempestade – Théoden ponderou.

Ela embainhou a espada ainda suja com o sangue da vítima.

\- E me agradeçam por isso – ela disse com voz grave. – Pois o sangue de qualquer um de vocês poderia estar agora banhando a lâmina da adaga dele.

Silêncio.

\- Ela está certa – Haldir finalmente se pronunciou, recebendo o olhar quase aliviado de Tempestade.

\- Acredita mesmo nisso, Haldir? – Aragorn indagou.

\- Não podemos contradizer os fatos, senhor Aragorn. Por vontade própria ou obrigado, ele teria feito algum mal ao rei. E ainda que eu discorde totalmente da forma como Tempestade agiu – ele a olhou com olhar severo – sua reação não basta para provar que ela é o que ele dizia.

\- Contudo serve para termos a certeza de que você precisa aprender a controlar seu gênio, Tempestade – Théoden decretou. – Concederemos a você o benefício da dúvida. Contudo acautele-se. De agora em diante essa sua familiaridade com a espada deve ser direcionada apenas aos Uruk-hais. Será que eu me fiz entender?

Tempestade assentiu. Claramente a contra-gosto, mas assentiu.

O pronunciamento de Théoden selou a questão e os ânimos se acalmaram.

\- O que faremos com o corpo, meu senhor? – perguntou Aragorn ao soberano de Rohan que se dirigiu novamente à mulher.

\- Você sujou, você limpa. Peça a um de meus homens que a ajudem a colocá-lo sobre um cavalo enterre-o próximo à floresta.

Os olhos da jovem faiscaram, revelando o ódio que aquele coração era capaz de carregar.

\- Sua vontade será feita, meu senhor – disse entre os dentes. – É melhor eu ir agora, a floresta não fica tão perto assim daqui – comentou Tempestade tentando novamente por fim a situação e se retirar. Quanto antes se livrasse daquele traste, melhor.

...

Legolas tomou a resolução de segui-la. Ele ainda não se conformara com a situação. Diante da insistência de Haldir em acreditar nas palavras da edain, o filho de Thraduil optou por ir sozinho ver o que ela iria fazer.

A mulher colocou o homem em um cavalo e se dirigiu à floresta. Legolas foi cuidadoso a fim de não ser visto. Tempestade parou após a última colina que precedia a floresta. O elfo observou uma estranha movimentação. A matadora de Wargs aproximou-se com o corpo do homem nos braços e jogou-o aos pés de um grupo de orcs! Ela abria os braços, gesticulava, parecia discutir com eles ao apontar para o corpo. Legolas não conseguia escutar nada, mesmo com sua audição élfica. Decidiu se aproximar conseguindo, assim ouvir as últimas palavras.

\- Não se intrometam em meu caminho novamente! Vou cumprir o que prometi, preciso apenas de um pouco mais de tempo – disse a mortal. Enquanto montava o cavalo e dava a volta a fim de retornar à fortaleza, ouviu a sentença da criatura de Mordor:

\- Consultaremos o Olho, enquanto isso, aguarde nossa resposta.

A mulher respirou aliviada. Conseguira, enfim, um pouco mais de tempo.

\- E o que fazemos com esse inútil agora? – um dos orcs perguntou.

A humana, que já havia dado as costas ao grupo, virou calmamente a cabeça e disse:

\- Não estão com fome?

Os orcs grunhiram de satisfação e iniciaram o banquete, enquanto a mortal se distanciava.

O elfo, aterrorizado, não conseguia raciocinar. Nada fazia sentido. Ele tinha apenas uma certeza: aquela mulher era má! O imortal refletia, ouvindo o som dos ossos se quebrando e tomou a resolução de não contar nada a Gimli nem a Aragorn. O primeiro era muito impulsivo e não teria o sangue frio para lhe dar com a situação e o segundo já tinha problemas demais. Ele decidiu que resolveria isso com Haldir.


	8. Veneno

O sol já se punha no horizonte quando Tempestade retornava ao abismo de Helm. Sem pressa, a mulher cavalgava em direção aos imponentes portões da fortaleza que se abriram para que ela pudesse entrar.

\- Vejo que se livrou do corpo – comentou um dos soldados que guardavam a entrada.

\- Exatamente como disse que faria – ela retorquiu.

O rohirim mirou a espada que Tempestade trazia à cintura.

\- Neste caso vou reportar ao rei que você parece ser tão eficiente em se livrar dos corpos como é em produzi-los.

Ela não apreciou o comentário, porém nada respondeu. Naquele momento tinha preocupações maiores. Enquanto o soldado se retirava, a atenção dela foi atraída pela conversa que ocorria entre os outros responsáveis pelos portões.

\- Seria melhor que parassem de entrar e sair o tempo todo – disse o primeiro. - O inimigo está a espreita!

\- Em apenas uma tarde, além de abrirmos esse portão para aquele refugiado, tivemos que abri-lo mais de uma vez para essa estrangeira e depois para aquele elfo.

\- Não sei o que tanto há para se fazer fora destes muros!

'Elfo? Que elfo?'

Tempestade apeou do cavalo, deixando-o junto a um monte de feno, enquanto se indagava. 'Quem teria sido? Haldir? Legolas? Por Mordor! Eu realmente não precisava disso agora!'

Seu braço doía tanto que latejava. Sentia seu estômago embrulhado. Não conseguira comer nada desde cedo. Um pedaço de pão havia sido sua única refeição, contudo isso não era problema para alguém que se acostumara a viver do que sobrava das refeições de orcs.

Ao dobrar uma esquina, encontrou um grupo de soldados fazendo uma refeição. Gimli, junto a eles, saboreavam uma sopa rala.

\- Ainda em busca de mais alguma vítima, minha 'senhora'? – Provocou o filho de Glóin. – Soube que sua espada bebeu sangue humano recentemente. Nunca consegue se saciar?

\- Pelo que vejo, é mais fácil saciar minha sede de sangue do que seu apetite desmedido, mestre anão – retorquiu a mulher.

A provocação mútua não teve maiores consequências. Tempestade não se sentia disposta a iniciar qualquer embate. Sua atenção estava voltada para outros assuntos. As palavras dos orcs faziam eco em sua mente. 'Tempo, tempo, preciso que me deem mais tempo.'

A mulher se retirou sob o olhar de Gimli. O anão se sentia incapaz de ignorar as trevas que via naqueles olhos _edain_. Ele abandonou o prato de sopa e foi em busca de Legolas e Aragorn. A assassina estava de volta àqueles muros. Ele não poderia se descuidar.

Tempestade seguiu seu caminho sem perceber que estava sendo observada cuidadosamente por um par de olhos élficos. Legolas aguardara seu retorno, acompanhando a distância suas breves interações com os soldados e Gimli.

Não queria perdê-la de vista. A mulher subiu a escada que levava a muralha no que foi seguida pelo elfo.

Enquanto subia os degraus, levou a mão ao braço direito mais uma vez. 'Pelas chamas de Mordor! Isso está ficando insuportável! Espero que Éowyn ainda tenha um pouco daquele unguento...'

Um ruído fez com que parasse. Seus ouvidos haviam sido bem treinados durante os anos vividos na presença dos servos do senhor do escuro. A mulher olhou ao redor, aguçando a audição. 'Será que estou imaginando coisas?', pensou, redobrando seu estado de alerta, posto que havia a possibilidade de alguém havê-la seguido até a floresta.

Alcançou um canto isolado da muralha e aguardou. Da escada, uma certa distância dali, Legolas a observava.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui, elfo? – indagou o anão.

O eldar fez um sinal para que Gimli se mantivesse em silêncio e apontou para o local onde Tempestade estava.

Gimli voltou seu olhar para a muralha e observou novamente a mulher, com o olhar fixo no Leste. Ela olhou de soslaio em direção à porta que levava à escada. 'Parece que ouvi uma voz'. Iniciou a caminhada rumo aos seus observadores, decidida a descobrir quem a seguia. Elfo e anão ficaram tensos. Contudo, foram salvos por algo deveras inesperado: uma flecha orc que viera cravar-se na parede da muralha. A jovem desistiu de se dirigir à escada e correu a pegar um pequeno pergaminho preso à flecha. 'Consegui um pouco mais de tempo', constatou após ler o conteúdo da mensagem e começar a rasgar o pergaminho em pequenos pedaços.

\- O que ela está fazendo? - o anão indagou em um sussurro.

\- Não faço ideia – o elfo retorquiu.

Um a um, ela os levou à boca, engolindo-os.

Gimli não conseguiu mais continuar observando em silêncio.

\- O que é isso em sua mão, mulher? – O filho de Glóin adiantou-se em perguntar.

Tempestade, antes de se voltar em direção ao anão, engoliu o último pedaço de pergaminho.

\- Está surda? Responda minha pergunta!

\- Do que você está falando? - ela respondeu, fitando seu interlocutor.

\- Dessa menagem que está em sua mão – retrucou Gimli.

\- Está cego, anão. Não há nada em minhas mãos – disse a mulher, mostrando as mãos vazias.

\- E o que significa essa flecha? – Indagou Legolas.

Tempestade cruzou os braços, antes de começar a argumentar.

\- Bem, vamos pensar um pouco, mestre elfo – respondeu a guerreira debochadamente –, estamos prestes a sermos atacados por quem mesmo?

Legolas estreitou os olhos diante da provocação.

\- Ah, Uruk-hais! – ela prosseguiu. – E que armas ele usam?

Gimli bufou.

\- Flechas! Então o que essa flecha poderia significar? Que estão se aproximando? Testando nossas defesas? Tentando encontrar pontos fracos? As possibilidades são muitas. Escolham uma e me deixem em paz!

Ela deu alguns passos em direção a escada a fim de sair dali.

\- Sabemos que havia algo naquela flecha, Tempestade – disse o elfo, colocando-se entre ela e a porta. – Vai nos dizer o que era.

\- Não me faça perder tempo com desconfianças infundadas, mestre elfo! Não há nada a ser dito aqui!

Tempestade desviou do elfo, porém o anão postou-se à sua frente.

\- Não vai sair daqui, mulher, sem responder às nossas perguntas.

\- O senhor não se cansa de me irritar, mestre anão? – indagou e aproximou seu rosto do dele. – Assim como não se cansa de ser derrotado?

Diante da provocação, Gimli agarrou o braço de Tempestade, fazendo com que ela caísse de joelhos. Legolas quedou-se intrigado com a cena. Ela havia se rendido muito facilmente.

O anão a analisava. A boca entreaberta, a expressão de dor e os olhos marejados de lágrimas surpreenderam-no. Ele não esperava conseguir subjugá-la sem maiores esforços.

\- Diga-me de uma vez por todas quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui!

Ainda que ela estivesse disposta a dizer alguma coisa, não conseguiria. Nem mesmo Gimli fazia ideia da dor que infringia a ela, ao contrário de Legolas.

\- Calma, Gimli! Não exagere. Parece que há algo de errado acontecendo aqui.

\- Exagerar? Afaste-se, meu rapaz, ou não responderei por mim!

Tempestade não conseguia sequer manter a cabeça erguida. Nem se lembrava mais da última vez que se sentira tão impotente diante de um adversário. Temeu pela missão que poderia não completar e apenas diante de tal possibilidade decidiu se render, mas não da maneira que o anão esperava. Por nada revelaria o que ele queria saber.

\- Tenha misericórdia, mestre anão! Solte-me, por piedade... – disse com a voz soando pouco mais do que um sussurro.

Ele hesitou por um instante.

\- Basta dizer a verdade – respondeu Gimli com um tom firme, porém menos cruel – e eu a soltarei.

\- A verdade? – sussurrou Tempestade

\- Sim, a verdade!

\- A verdade – prosseguiu a mulher – é que ...eu estou...morrendo...

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Meu braço... a ferida... o veneno... – estava cada vez mais difícil escutar o que Tempestade tentava dizer. Por fim, o corpo da guerreira não suportou mais e ela desmaiou. O elfo correu a verificar se a mortal ainda respirava e, após um suspiro de alívio, dirigiu-se ao anão.

\- Está viva – olhou para a mulher que jazia a seus pés –, pelo menos por enquanto.

\- O que vamos fazer agora? – Indagou o anão.

\- Precisamos levá-la a Éowyn.

Gimli não gostou nem um pouco da resposta do elfo.

\- Urrr! Por pouco não conseguimos extrair a verdade! Então, vamos desmascará-la, contando aos outros o que vimos.

\- Não se apresse, Gimli. Não temos provas. Seria nossa palavra contra a dela – Legolas tentava acalmar o amigo. – Vamos apenas ficar de olhos bem abertos por enquanto.

\- E se ela contar sobre o que aconteceu aqui?

\- Não creio que o faça. Ele tem muito a esconder – ele comentou, reflexivo.

\- Então vamos levá-la à senhora de Rohan – disse o anão inconformado com o fato de o elfo estar com a razão mais uma vez.

Momentos depois, elfo e anão atraíam a atenção de todos por onde passaram. Legolas carregava Tempestade nos braços em busca da sobrinha do rei. Especulações a respeito do que poderia ter acontecido corriam de boca em boca.

\- O que aconteceu com ela? – Éowyn perguntou ao encontrá-los.

\- Nós a achamos na muralha e...

\- O corpo dela não deve mais estar conseguindo lutar contra o veneno – constatou Éowyn, retirando de ambos a necessidade de entrar em detalhes.

\- Veneno, senhora? – indagou Legolas, dando a entender a Éowyn que sabia muito pouco sobre o ocorrido.

\- A saliva de um warg é muito venenosa – explicava a sobrinha do rei enquanto o elfo depositava o corpo da mulher no local indicado por Éowyn.

\- Sei disso, minha senhora, contudo, até hoje acreditava que o veneno matasse instantaneamente. Se Tempestade escapou, pensei que com o tempo a ferida cicatrizaria. Pelo menos é isso que ocorre com os elfos – comentou Legolas.

\- O Belo Povo tem consigo a bênção dos Valar. Nós somos bem menos resistentes. Um warg quase sempre mata suas vítimas com suas mordidas. O que na maioria das vezes é suficiente, contudo, quando a pessoa escapa apenas com os ferimentos, o seu sofrimento é muito maior. O veneno mata lentamente. É mais de um mês de lenta agonia. Com algumas ervas conseguimos retardar um pouco o efeito e diminuir o incômodo, porém, a morte é inevitável. Tempestade já está condenada – concluiu Éowyn, fitando a amiga, enquanto retirava a luva e as ataduras que cobriam ferida.

O odor fétido que saía da ferida infeccionada fez com que os guerreiros virassem o rosto. A senhora de Rohan, contudo, acostumada como estava a cuidar de tantos naquela situação, não deixou transparecer seu incômodo. Lavou a ferida, tratou-a com um unguento especial e cobriu-a novamente.

\- Vamos deixá-la descansar agora e ver se o corpo dela conseguirá reagir – falou a sobrinha do rei com a voz cheia de tristeza.

Haldir ouvira comentários a respeito da estrangeira desmaiada nos braços de Legolas. Supusera acertadamente que deveria estar sendo levada aos cuidados da sobrinha do rei e se dirigiu até lá, interrompendo o diálogo entre Éowyn e Legolas .

\- O que aconteceu, minha senhora? – Haldir parecia preocupado.

\- Tempestade teve uma recaída, meu senhor, vamos deixar que ela se recupere – disse Éowyn, indicando aos elfos a porta que levava ao corredor.

\- Recaída? – indagou o recém chegado, enquanto seguia para fora do recinto.

\- Isso mesmo. Ela não tem muito tempo. Mais alguns dias e seu corpo sucumbirá ao efeito do veneno do warg que a feriu – Éowyn não sabia por que, mas seu coração lhe dizia que deveria externar aquilo pra Haldir. O elfo fora uma das poucas coisas boas que aconteceram a sua criada em tantos anos de sofrimento.

O rosto do capitão se encheu de pesar e Éowyn sentia que deveria deixá-los a sós.

\- Se me dão licença, meus senhores – disse afastando-se.

\- Eu a acompanho, senhora – disse o anão.

\- E eu agradeço, Gimli – ela retorquiu.

\- Boa noite, senhora – respondeu Legolas.

Haldir não prestava atenção a mais nada desde a declaração fúnebre de Éowyn. Fitava a porta por trás da qual Tempestade lutava contra a morte.


	9. Uma Nova Verdade

Haldir andava de um lado para o outro, mirando ocasionalmente a porta do aposento onde sabia que Tempestade estava.

Impaciente diante da ansiedade do amigo, Legolas perguntou:

\- Não seria melhor irmos descansar um pouco, Haldir?

\- Eu não conseguiria dormir mesmo que quisesse – respondeu o guardião.

\- Ela já está medicada, meu amigo.

\- Éowyn disse Tempestade não resistirá por muito tempo. Eu não consigo me conformar.

\- E perder uma noite de sono diante dessa porta ajudará em alguma coisa?

\- ...

\- Além do mais... - o jovem elfo calou-se ao refletir tardiamente nas palavras que quase pronunciara.

\- Além do mais o quê, Legolas?

\- A própria senhora de Rohan já está conformada com a situação. Tudo que era possível fazer, já foi feito.

\- Nem tudo… - disse, mirando a porta.

\- Do que você está falando? Algum novo recurso élfico impetrado pela senhora da luz?

\- É um recurso élfico, sem dúvida. Porém não é novo e não seria necessária a presença da senhora da luz para que eu o usasse.

\- Tornou-se um curador agora, Haldir?

\- O que tenho em mente não requer um curador...

O guardião fitou o príncipe.

Legolas intuiu algo, desejando secretamente que seus pensamentos não correspondessem à verdade:

\- Você não pode estar se referindo a...

O olhar determinado de Haldir bastou para que Legolas percebesse que sua suposição estava correta.

\- Você perdeu a sanidade, Haldir? – O jovem elfo estava inconformado. - Como pode sequer cogitar em se arriscar dessa maneira por uma...

O filho de Thranduil parou mais uma vez diante do olhar de repreensão do amigo.

\- Uma o quê, Legolas?

\- Uma estranha, Haldir – o arqueiro remediou. - Alguém que você não conhece e de quem não sabe sequer o nome verdadeiro!

\- Sei mais sobre ela do que você imagina, meu amigo.

\- Não, Haldir, você não sabe – Legolas afirmou com tamanha convicção que deixou o capitão intrigado.

\- O que você sabe que eu não sei?

Legolas voltou-se em direção à parede e permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes. Não seria fácil convencer o amigo da maldade daquela criatura infeliz. Ele parecia já estar enredado na teia tecida por ela. A mesma teia na qual a senhora de Rohan estava presa. Então o jovem elfo, ainda sem fitar o rosto de Haldir, cuidadosamente iniciou sua narrativa.

\- Após o incidente com aquele estranho, hoje a tarde, resolvi seguir Tempestade. A frieza com a qual ela matou aquele homem me deixou preocupado. Ela parece incapaz de sentir remorso.

\- Ela passou por muita coisa, Legolas.

\- Não estou negando isso, meu irmão – Legolas encarou o amigo. - Contudo, seja qual for a causa, essa mortal traz dentro de si o mal que a escravizou. Você não pode negar isso.

\- Não, não posso – admitiu Haldir, baixando a cabeça e fitando o chão.

\- Pois bem – prosseguiu o filho de Tranduil –, eu a segui até o limiar da floresta e a vi depositar o corpo do homem ali.

\- E não foi essa a determinação de Théoden?

O príncipe suspirtou.

\- Sim, Haldir, porém esperavam por ela.

O guardião franziu o cenho.

-Quem?

-Um grupo de orcs.

Legolas aguardou um momento para que Haldir pudesse digerir essa nova informação. Ele até então imaginara que o discurso do amigo seria baseado em sua intuição – e a intuição de Legolas raramente falhava –, contudo o príncipe élfico lhe trazia um fato concreto.

\- Sei como é difícil de acreditar, Haldir – disse Legolas diante do olhar incrédulo do amigo. – Eu também fiquei surpreso, mas resolvi arriscar e me aproximei a tempo de ouvir apenas o final da conversa. Algo sobre uma missão que ela recebera e que estava demorando a cumprir.

\- Que missão?

\- Não sei. Ouvi apenas que ela precisava de um pouco mais de tempo e aguardaria pela resposta.

\- Preciso falar com ela – disse o capitão dos elfos deixando-se levar pelo calor da situação.

\- Calma, Haldir. Eu ainda não terminei – afirmou Legolas, surpreendendo o outro imortal. – Os orcs a questionaram sobre o que fariam com aquele homem, já que estava morto, e ela perguntou a eles: 'Não estão com fome?'

Haldir abriu a boca, mas não soube o que dizer. Apenas esperou que Legolas concluísse sua narrativa.

\- E eles o devoraram enquanto ela se afastava tranquilamente, retornando à fortaleza.

\- Isso não pode ser verdade! – Foi tudo o que Haldir conseguiu dizer.

Mais do que dúvidas em relação a palavra de seu amigo, sua declaração refletia um desejo desesperado.

\- Sinto muito, Haldir, mas estou certo do que ouvi. E não é só isso.

\- E o que, em nome do Único, pode haver além disso?

\- Hoje, no final da tarde, eu a segui novamente até um ponto distante da muralha. Gimli me viu e foi comigo. Ambos a vimos receber uma espécie de mensagem enviada por uma flecha orc.

A cabeça de Haldir começou a rodar, enquanto ele sentia a verdade inconteste se impondo. Aquela mulher estava se fazendo de vítima o tempo todo?

\- Nós tentamos extrair a verdade dela. Gimli a segurou com força exatamente no local da ferida. Por isso ela desmaiou.

Haldir pressionou as têmporas.

\- A senhora Éowyn sabe de tudo isso?

\- Não. Dissemos que a encontramos desmaiada por acaso. Ja que não temos provas, achamos melhor assim, pois seria nossa palavra contra a dela.

\- E quanto à mensagem que você mencionou? Ela não serviria como prova? O que dizia?

\- Parece cômico, meu amigo, mas a mulher a devorou.

\- Ela o quê?

\- Ela comeu o pergaminho, Haldir, pedaço por pedaço. Fico imaginando quão terrível deveria ser o conteúdo da mensagem para que ela se sujeitasse a esse papel.

\- Agora tudo faz sentido... – Após o choque inicial, o guardião voltava a pensar claramente.

\- O que faz sentido?

\- No dia em que chegamos, logo após o primeiro incidente com o anão, você deve ser lembrar que nós a vimos sozinha na muralha.

\- Sim, você a ficou vigiando enquanto eu procurava por Aragorn.

\- Na sua ausência, eu percebi que ela tinha um pedaço de pergaminho na mão. E ela o devorou. No momento eu não compreendi nem dei muita importância ao fato, mas agora...como pude ser tão tolo?

\- Não se recrimine, meu amigo. A história dela é muito convincente… Mesmo Éowyn confia nela cegamente...

\- Não estou tão certo de que é uma confiança cega que une as duas...

\- O que quer dizer com isso, meu irmão?

\- Lembra-se de quando a convenci a pedir desculpas ao anão a fim de que ficasse na fortaleza?

\- Sim… mas... o que isso tem a ver com o que estamos falando?

\- Quando cheguei ao corredor, Tempestade e a sobrinha do rei conversavam sobre uma promessa que a estrangeira deveria cumprir e que seria muito difícil fazê-lo fora destes muros.

\- Uma promessa? Qual?

\- Não sei. Talvez o conteúdo do pergaminho houvesse podido nos ajudar.

\- Então ao que parece os orcs a mandaram até aqui com uma missão específica. Quanto mais penso a respeito dessa mulher, mais chego a conclusão de que ela traz apenas o mal consigo.

\- Então é isso? Matar por matar? Sede de sangue? Isso me parece simples demais...

\- Não – respondeu o filho de Thranduil – , não acho que essa violência toda seja assim tão gratuita. Ela veio aqui por um motivo. E você já disse qual: cumprir uma promessa. A questão é: qual seria essa promessa e o que ela ganharia em troca, já que está condenada?

\- Se ela está a serviço do senhor do escuro, meu amigo, levando em consideração suas habilidades, seria muito mais útil no campo de batalha do que dentro destes muros - ponderou Haldir.

\- Mas aqui ela poderia favorecer as forças do escuro com um golpe inesperado – Legolas se esforçava em desvendar o mistério da ex-escrava de Mordor, contudo a resposta parecia escapar por entre seus dedos.

\- O que há dentro destes muros que o senhor da Terra Negra tanto teme ou deseja? Pelo que sabemos, o Um Anel está bem longe daqui.

\- Isso é o que temos que descobrir, mas não precisa ser agora, talvez ela nem passe dessa noite. Estamos exaustos. Vamos descansar, meu amigo. Amanhã cedo cuidaremos disso.

Haldir finalmente concordou em se recolher um pouco. Com certeza não dormiria, todavia, precisava de tempo para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

...

Tempestade acordou com os primeiros raios de sol invadindo o quarto e sentido o conforto do leito onde dormira. Em seu braço, no lugar da dor dilacerante do dia anterior, havia uma sensação de dormência, pela qual ela se sentiu grata:

\- Éowyn...

Pronunciara o nome da sobrinha do rei, fitando o resto do unguento que jazia ao lado da cama. Cama? Como poderia ter dormido na cama da senhora de Rohan? Tempestade ergueu-se a fim de conseguir raciocinar. A última coisa da qual lembrava era que estava na muralha… Ah! Não!... a mensagem... o anão... o elfo... A essa altura todos na fortaleza já deveriam saber. Como ainda estava viva? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo ranger da porta.

\- Acordou, finalmente! – Éowyn se aproximou, oferecendo um pedaço de pão – coma isso e recupere suas forças minha amiga.

\- Senhora, o que está acontecendo? – disse a ex-escrava de Mordor, tomando, sem muito interesse, o pão em suas mãos.

\- Pelo que os batedores comentam, os Uruk-hais estão acampados muito próximos daqui. Podem nos atacar a qualquer momento. Talvez a batalha não passe de hoje.

\- Era o que a mensagem dizia...

\- Que mensagem?

\- Recebi mais uma mensagem ontem, senhora, eles estão muito impacientes. Devo cumprir minha missão e me juntar a eles em seguida. Não deixarão que mais um sol se ponha antes de atacarem...

\- Estaremos preparados… - Não perca as esperanças – disse Éowyn, segurando a mão da amiga.

\- Não é com esperanças que estou preocupada agora, minha senhora. Algo muito grave aconteceu.

\- O que houve?

\- Legolas e o anão me viram enquanto eu recebia a mensagem.

\- Como? Você sempre foi tão cautelosa?

\- Eu não sei. Talvez o veneno finalmente esteja afetando meus sentidos. E desconfio que o elfo tenha me seguido até a floresta também.

\- Conte-me tudo! – Determinou a sobrinha do rei.

\- Como eu desconfiava, os orcs mandaram aquele homem. Consegui convencê-los a me darem um pouco mais de tempo. Eles disseram que eu aguardasse a resposta até o anoitecer. E foi o que fiz. Decidiram que esperariam até hoje, caso contrário agiriam por conta própria e eu perderia minha chance de...

\- De continuar viva.

\- Isso.

\- Acha que eles tentariam mandar mais alguém?

\- Não sei se haveria tempo para isso ou se eles tentariam outra coisa.

\- E quanto ao anão e ao elfo? Você disse que eles a viram?

\- Sim. Legolas e Gimli tentaram saber de mim o que significava o pergaminho enviado por uma flecha orc.

\- E o que você disse?

\- Eu fingi que não sabia do que eles estavam falando. Inventei qualquer coisa sobre espiões orcs testando nossas defesas, mas les não acreditaram.

\- O que fizeram?

\- Odeio ter que admitir, mas o anão me pegou desprevenida pelo meu braço ferido e exigiu a verdade. Consegui resistir até que devo ter desmaiado. A essa altura, todo o abismo de Helm deve estar sabendo dessa história...

\- Não, não está – disse Éowyn, acalmando Tempestade.

\- Como não?

\- Eu não sei para quem ou se eles contaram, mas não foi nem para mim, nem para o rei ou para ninguém que eu saiba.

\- Por quê? – A mulher sentia-se confusa. – O que pretendem?

\- Não tenho resposta para isso, Tempestade, mas é melhor você redobrar seus cuidados de agora em diante. Agora venha, o rei solicitou sua presença.

\- O quê?

\- Ele me pediu para chamá-la.

\- Então o senhor de Rohan já deve saber de alguma coisa, minha senhora.

\- Não se preocupe, Tempestade, eu conversei com meu tio e ele não faz ideia do que está acontecendo.

Tempestade assentiu e se levantou. De uma forma ou de outra descobriria o que a aguardava.

...

Enquanto isso, olhos élficos insones contemplavam o nascer do sol. Uma resolução tomando forma em seu coração.


	10. Jogos

Tempestade chegou à sala onde Théoden estava reunido com Aragorn. Havia percorrido os corredores lentamente, observando a fisionomia dos passantes, temendo que Gimli e Legolas houvessem revelado o ocorrido na muralha. Ela parou no umbral.

\- Mandou me chamar, meu senhor? - disse, atraindo a atenção do Rei para si.

Théoden ergueu os olhos.

\- Sim, pode entrar.

A voz do Rei parecia tensa, assim como a expressão de Aragorn.

Tempestade manteve-se de pé, a uma distância razoável da mesa onde eles conversavam. A mulher tentava adivinhar o motivo de estar ali, quando ouviu o questionamento dirigido a ela:

\- Que bom que se recuperou, mulher! - disse Gimli ao entrar ao lado de Legolas. Tempestade engoliu seco o cumprimento. Estava mais preocupada com o fato de eles também terem sido chamados.

\- Perdão pelo atraso, majestade – disse Legolas. - Gimli quase não termina seu dejejum.

\- Não me culpe, elfo. Hoje pode ser meu último dia de vida e se vou encarar a morte, há de ser com plenitude de minhas forças! - o anão brincou, enquanto ia em direção a Aragorn.

Em vez de se dirigir à mesa onde Théoden e Aragorn conversavam, como Gimli fez ao entrar, Legolas se posicionou na lateral da sala, junto a uma janela, dividindo a atenção de Tempestade.

Gimli lançou o olhar sobre os mapas rabiscados na mesa do rei.

\- E então, meus senhores? Já podem me dizer onde meu machado poderá se divertir?

Théoden fitou-o com olhar severo.

\- Não estamos com disposição para brincadeiras hoje, mestre anão.

Gimli ficou aborrecido, mas calou-se.

Contudo foi da entrada da sala que a censura veio de forma contundente.

\- Somente um anão poderia considerar diversão uma batalha que, mesmo nos trazendo a vitória, será marcada pela dor e pelo desespero – Haldir disse com olhar penetrante.

A troca de olhares com o anão durou apenas alguns segundos. Aragorn repousou a mão sobre o ombro de Gimli para evitar um conflito desnecessário.

\- Aproxime-se, capitão Haldir – Théoden solicitou.

\- Se for possível, majestade, prefiro ficar onde estou.

O rei apenas assentiu.

Aragorn franziu o cenho, mas nada disse.

Legolas e Gimli nada transpareceram.

Tempestade estranhou a atitude de Haldir. O elfo quedou-se postado junto a porta, como se deliberadamente pretendesse impedir a saída de alguém. Ela sentiu-se cercada.

\- E então? - indagou o anão, esfregando as mãos. Que tal começarmos.

Tempestade tentava controlar a tensão. Todos pareciam saber o motivo pelo qual estavam ali, exceto ela.

\- Aproxime-se, Tempestade – solicitou o rei. - Soube que teve uma indisposição.

\- Sim, mas já estou melhor – Ela olhava de um rosto para outro tentando encontrar pistas sobre quem sabia o quê naquele jogo perigoso.

\- Faz ideia do motivo pelo qual a chamei aqui? – Prosseguiu o rei.

\- Não, meu senhor – disse mais insegura do que gostaria de transparecer, diante do sorriso quase imperceptível que vira nos lábios de Legolas quando da indagação do rei.

\- Tem certeza de que está bem, Tempestade? – Aragorn comentou. – Você parece... distraída.

\- Pelo menos tão bem quanto o veneno permite.

A resposta foi suficiente para o herdeiro de Isildur, porém Legolas não deixaria passar sequer uma oportunidade de fazer com que a aranha escorregasse de sua teia.

\- É uma pena que para certos males não haja um antídoto – Legolas alfinetou.

Ela não reagiu à provocação, fato que chamou a atenção do senhor de Rohan.

\- Há alguma coisa errada, minha jovem? - O rei percebeu que havia algo fora do lugar. Tempestade parecia acuada, sem que houvesse um motivo aparente.

\- Ela deve estar cansada, meu senhor. Penso que seria melhor prosseguirmos – Aragorn interveio. Ele podia sentir a tensão no ar, porém sabia que pressionar Tempestade não era a melhor maneira de lidar com ela. Se havia algo de errado, aquele não era o momento de descobrir.

Théoden alternou o olhar entre ele e a mulher e resolveu acatar a sugestão de Aragorn.

\- Que seja, então. Quer saber por que a chamei aqui, minha jovem?

\- Sim, meu senhor.

Théoden fixou o olhar na mulher.

\- Há alguns dias meus batedores me informam que o exército de Isengard está acampado muito próximo daqui. E nem eu nem nenhum dos meus conselheiros consegue compreender o motivo pelo qual ele ainda não nos atacou.

\- Eles têm soldados suficientes para isso. Aparentemente, nada os impede – completou Aragorn.

\- Isso mesmo – prosseguiu o rei. – Contudo eles não o fizeram. Por quê? Será que você poderia nos dizer?

Ela deu um passo atrás. Como eles poderiam saber que ela era responsável pela demora do ataque? Esqueceu-se de quem estava postado junto a porta, olhou instintivamente para trás como se quisesse sair dali. O olhar enigmático de Haldir a transpassava. Não havia como saber se Legolas e Gimli haviam dito algo a ele.

\- O que houve, Tempestade? – indagou Aragorn.

Ela piscou e recobrou a sanidade, voltando a fitar seus interlocutores.

\- Se não fosse um despropósito sem sentindo, eu arriscaria dizer que a senhora está pensando em fugir desta sala – Legolas disparou.

\- Não, meu senhor – ela retorquiu. - Eu apenas não compreendo por que os senhores acham que eu possa ter a resposta para essas perguntas.

\- Eu explico – prosseguiu o senhor de Rohan. – É sabido que você viveu muito tempo na Terra Negra com os servos do senhor do escuro. Deve ter ouvido e visto muito sobre o modo como eles agem. Pensei que talvez pudesse nos ajudar a compreender a estratégia de Sauron.

Tempestade não sabia se poderia ou não acreditar no que lhe diziam. Aparentemente Legolas e Gimli não haviam revelado nada. Contudo aquele jogo de olhares e palavras era muito perigoso.

\- Entendo, meu senhor, mas espero que o senhor compreenda que eu era apenas uma escrava...

\- Porém, como disse o rei, a senhora deve ter visto e ouvido muitas coisas – Legolas interveio.

Ela cerrou os dentes, diante daquele inquérito maldito. 'Para Mordor com o que vi e ouvi", ela pensou.

\- Sim, meu senhor – prosseguiu Tempestade. – É claro que vi e ouvi muitas coisas. Estou apenas tentando evitar que minhas palavras recebam mais crédito do que deveriam.

\- Então apenas responda minha pergunta – disse o rei. - Garanto a você que saberei julgar o que disser – a relutância da mulher começar a deixar Théoden impaciente.

Tempestade mirou o chão, buscando as palavras que poderiam tirá-la daquela situação impossível. Ainda que fosse preciso inventar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa...

\- O senhor do escuro gosta de tormentos mesquinhos – a mente dela iluminou-se. - Diverte-se colocando seus inimigos, e às vezes até seus servos, uns contra os outros. Vi muitas vezes grupos de orcs se enfrentando e se matando por motivos fúteis e nada era feito para impedir, pois os orcs se multiplicam muito facilmente.

\- Prossiga – disse Théoden interessado.

\- Só posso imaginar que nesse exato momento, Sauron está apostando no medo que deve estar tomando conta dos corações de seus soldados, a fome e a sede assolando o povo e causando todo tipo de sofrimento e desavenças. Então o senhor do escuro prefere deixar que o exército de Rohan seja enfraquecido pela ansiedade e pela discórdia que sempre surge quando os ânimos estão muito exaltados.

Os olhos do senhor de Rohan e do herdeiro de Isildur se cruzaram.

\- Ela pode estar certa, meu senhor – disse Aragorn.

\- É uma possibilidade – Théoden admitiu. - Saruman é astuto. Isso quer dizer que não há como prever quando o ataque virá. Podem estar querendo nos matar de fome.

\- Isso eu já não creio – retorquiu Aragorn. - Ou não teriam providenciado um exército tão grande. Querem nos enfraquecer para em seguida nos esmagar.

\- Uma crueldade caprichosa – completou Théoden. - Contudo não permitirei que ele use meu povo em seus jogos mesquinhos. Se Saruman pensa que vamos nos devorar como animais, está muito enganado.

\- Você foi útil, Tempestade – o rei se dirigiu à matadora de wargs.

Ela assentiu.

\- Posso me retirar agora?

Théoden estendeu a mão, indicando a saída.

\- Como quiser.

Ela começou a caminhar em direção à porta. Haldir não se moveu, seguindo-a com os olhos.

Quando a mulher se retirou, Haldir mirou Legolas e saiu. O filho de Thranduil percebeu que o Galadhrim ainda não se havia dado por satisfeito.

...

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, a matadora de wargs percebeu uma presença ao seu lado.

\- Vejo que conseguiu mais uma vitória, minha senhora. Creio que ganhou o favor dos grandes de Rohan essa manhã - a voz penetrante de Haldir lhe chegou aos ouvidos.

\- Isso definitivamente não me interessa, meu Senhor Haldir – disse Tempestade, sem diminuir o ritmo de seus passos. – Apenas respondi à pergunta que me foi feita.

Haldir silenciou por um momento, ainda caminhando ao lado dela.

Tempestade não sabia o que esperar dele. Legolas havia ou não dito algo sobre o que ocorrera na muralha?

O elfo permaneceu calado por alguns instantes analisando a mulher que caminhava a seu lado. O perfil duro, a mão segurando a espada à sua cintura. Parecia sempre pronta a atacar.

\- Suponho que subestima sua capacidade. A visão que teve dos acontecimentos foi clara e precisa.

\- O que pretende com esse discurso, capitão? Deve ter coisas mais importantes a fazer do que gastar seu precioso tempo com uma escrava...

'Odeio a forma como se faz de vítima, mulher' pensou o guardião.

\- Por que sempre tenta se afastar daqueles que não são seus inimigos, Tempestade?.

Ela parou e tentou mudar de direção. Haldir postou-se na frente dela.

\- Por que foge? O que esconde?

Tempestade ergueu os olhos.

'Maldição', ela pensou. 'Por que não me diz de vez o que sabe, elfo maldito?'

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo. Era óbvio que Legolas estava certo. Se ela estava se esquivando daquele jeito, não havia como não ser culpada. Haldir, todavia, esforçou-se em manter as aparências. Precisava manter a confiança dela.

\- Não escondo nada que lhe diga respeito – ela disse entre os dentes. - Mas o senhor está realmente me incomodando com essa conversa sem propósito.

O elfo baixou os olhos por um instante. Chegou a quase se odiar pelo papel ao qual estava se submetendo, mas sabia que não poderia deixar aquela mulher escorregar entre seus dedos.

\- Eu a ofendi de alguma forma? - ele indagou, surpreendendo-a.

Ela abriu a boca, porém as palavras não encontraram o caminho.

\- Está magoada comigo? É isso? – disse o elfo com olhar penetrante, quase roubando-lhe a respiração.

Ela não conseguia responder. Confusa que estava entre o que sentia e o que pensava. A razão lhe dizia que havia algo estranho. Que não seria prudente deixar-se envolver. Contudo...

Percebendo que a mortal baixara um pouco a guarda, Haldir ergueu a mão e com o dedo indicador tocou o queixo dela, fazendo-a estremecer e sussurrou:

\- Está brava comigo?

Tempestade sentiu suas pernas falharem.

\- Não seja ridículo, meu senhor – finalmente conseguiu dizer afastando-se um pouco e fitando o chão. - Eu apenas…

Ela não conseguiu completar a resposta. No instante seguinte, o elfo comentou:

\- Eu sei – disse esboçando um sorriso.

Ela o encarou.

\- Sabe? O que, em nome de Mordor você pensa que sabe?

\- Você está passando por uma situação impossível. Essa ira é apenas a voz do veneno se fazendo ouvir. Perdão pela minha insistência.

Ela deu um passo como se quisesse sair dali, porém hesitou. Buscou o olhar de Haldir, tentando adivinhar o que era ou não verdade. A dúvida sobre tudo jamais a abandonava.

O elfo não saberia dizer o que viu naquele olhar castanho. Verdades e mentiras entremeadas, indissociáveis. Era isso que emanava dela. Desde o primeiro instante em que a vira. O falso e o verdadeiro em uma ciranda confusa, enauseante, tortuosa formando uma…

\- Tempestade – ele sussurrou ao pensar alto.

\- Sim? - ela disse intrigada com a expressão do rosto dele.

Haldir esqueceu-se por um momento dos atos e fatos, das histórias e versões e mergulhou na alma da mulher.

\- Há algo de muito errado com você – ele afirmou.

Ela deu um passo atrás. A profundidade da voz dele e a precisão daquele olhar sobre ela a afetaram e sua respiração se alterou.

\- E também, algo de muito certo… - ele deu um passo largo em direção a ela, cercando-a com sua presença. Deixando que sua intuição encontrasse a verdade que sua razão não conseguia discernir. - O que você esconde? - Ele sussurrou.

Ela sentiu sinceridade na pergunta dele. Seus pensamentos ficaram confusos e, por um instante, deixou de lado os jogos e permitiu-se respirar a essência da vida que emanava do elfo.

\- O que o senhor procura?

Haldir ergueu a mão e aproximou-a da face mortal. Ela hesitou, porém acompanhou o movimento com os olhos. Ele esperou um segundo antes de arriscar, aguardando o momento certo. Prendeu o olhar dela no seu e prosseguiu até tocá-la. Tempestade estremeceu.

\- Procuro esperança – ele sussurrou.

O elfo desejou mergulhar naquele torpor irracional e puxá-la para junto de si.

Os olhos dela quase brilharam.

\- Esperança? - ela indagou.

Foi quando Haldir sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, tirando-o de sua hipnose.

Ele piscou e olhou para trás, contudo não viu ninguém.

Quando fitou Tempestade novamente, os fatos recentes caíram sobre seus ombros e o elfo recuperou a sanidade.

Ele baixou os olhos e, ao erguê-los, era senhor de si. Tempestade percebeu que o instante havia se quebrado. Porém ele continuou a respondê-la.

\- Procuro esperança de que o inferno que nos cerca se vá e que o bem prevaleça. Em mim e em você.

A resposta de Haldir foi tão verdadeira quanto ele era capaz.

Tempestade o mirava sem conseguir compreender por que a luz nos olhos dele pareceu ter diminuído.

\- A esperança é o vento traiçoeiro que move as embarcações dos ingênuos, Capitão – ela disse e se afastou, dando as costas a Haldir. - Se quiser que algo aconteça realmente, deve usar os remos ou…

\- … ou?

\- Ficará a mercê dos caprichos do mar…

Haldir ficou sério e cruzou os braços.

\- Como as tempestades caprichosas que vitimam os marinheiros desavisados…

Ela virou-se novamente para ele.

\- Eu não… - ela impôs o silêncio a si mesma ou perderia o controle.

Haldir quis sorrir, mas não o fez. Algo lutava dentro dele. Era tão bom estar com ela, conversar com ela, provocá-la, desvendá-la, forçá-la a revelar-se… ele piscou, evitando cair na teia dela novamente.

Tempestade estreitou os olhos, quase acreditando que ele… a queria de alguma forma… temendo se iludir… convencendo-se de que não havia nada para ela… para eles…

\- Se eu a tivesse encontrado em uma situação menos conturbada… talvez houvesse tempo para mais conversas como essa… Agora, contudo, preciso ir. Peço sua licença, minha senhora. Há muito o que fazer e a batalha é iminente. – E fazendo uma leve reverência, se retirou.

Tempestade observa o elfo se afastando. Seu andar elegante, seu porte altivo, os cabelos caindo pelos ombros como uma cascata dourada. Algo rastejou em seu coração. Não fazia diferença, afinal, se ele sabia ou não. A batalha se aproximava, assim como o fim de sua missão. E depois, fosse como fosse, restaria a ela apenas duas opções: a morte ou uma existência miserável na qual traria a lembrança de algo que na verdade nunca acontecera. E a mulher ansiou pela primeira opção.

...

A uma certa distância dali, o imortal respirava fundo, tentando se recompor. A proximidade a que teve que se submeter o deixou abalado. Não fosse o misterioso toque que sentira em seu ombro e a firme confiança que tinha nas palavras do amigo, teria beijado aquela mulher e a teria envolvido em seus braços para nunca mais deixar que se fosse. Teria dito que poderia salvá-la da morte certa a que se julgava condena e que poderiam juntos apagar todas as manchas de solidão dele e de sofrimento dela. 'Valar! Será que estou sob algum feitiço?', refletia o guardião. 'Se Legolas viu o que viu, não há como essa mortal ser o que afirma ser. Contudo, não consigo ver nela o que suas ações demonstram'.

\- Algum problema, Haldir? – o príncipe do reino da floresta revelou sua presença.

\- Se eu dissesse que não, eu estaria mentindo e mesmo assim não conseguiria enganá-lo...

\- Eu sei. Eu vi – afirmou o filho de Thranduil.

\- Viu? O quê? – perguntou o guardião.

Legolas silenciou. Haldir percebeu.

\- A mão em meu ombro? Foi você!

\- Sinto muito se me intrometo em seus assuntos, meu amigo. Entretanto, quando o vi sair atrás daquela mulher, não pude me omitir e segui vocês.

\- Perdoe-me se me repito, meu irmão, não estou duvidando de você, todavia preciso perguntar... Tem certeza absoluta do que viu na floresta? – Haldir ansiava por uma réstia de dúvida nas palavras ou no olhar do amigo, contudo...

\- Sim, Haldir. Meu coração dói em ter que lhe dizer isso mais uma vez, meu irmão, mas não há como eu estar enganado. E depois do que vi agora há pouco, chego a lamentar estar certo – Legolas era sincero.

\- Como assim?

\- Tempestade sente algo muito forte por você e você por ela. Ainda que seja uma serva do senhor do escuro, ainda é capaz de sentir...

\- Sentir o que, Legolas? – O guardião da floresta tentava se agarrar a qualquer possível chance que houvesse...

\- Não me arrisco a dizer, Haldir. Só vi que é algo muito forte.

\- Talvez haja, então uma chance para ela? – Um brilho surgiu nos olhos imortais do servo de Galadriel.

\- Não, Haldir. Não acho que devamos alimentar uma esperança assim. Precisamos nos concentrar em descobrir o que ela veio fazer aqui. Ainda que exista algum bem naquela mulher, o mal ainda prevalece.

As palavras de Legolas eram dolorosamente sábias e o guardião curvou-se a elas. Por mais que aparentemente ainda existisse algo de humano em Tempestade, estava claro que ela viera a Rohan para causar a ruína de sua própria gente. Não seria razoável ter esperanças de salvá-la. Haldir puniu-se mentalmente por quase haver se deixado enredar novamente na teia daquela serva do escuro e tomou a resolução de voltar suas forças e seus pensamentos ao mistério que precisavam desvendar:

\- Legolas – prosseguiu o servo de Galadriel, – você conseguiu chegar a alguma conclusão a respeito do enigma da promessa que ela veio cumprir aqui?

\- Não. Nesta fortaleza não existe nenhuma arma ou poder que possa ameaçá-lo. Ao contrário, estamos em franca desvantagem.

\- Neste caso, é melhor usarmos o pouco que temos da melhor forma possível – disse o capitão colocando a mão no ombro do amigo – e não é tão pouco assim, não é mesmo? – Haldir sorriu para Legolas, que percebera a referência às suas habilidades de arqueiro.

\- De fato – o filho de Thranduil retribuiu o gesto – não é pouco.


	11. Desmascarada

Restavam apenas algumas horas para a chegada dos exércitos de Isengard, exasperando a ansiedade própria daqueles que lutam em desvantagem extrema. Entretanto, com a presença de Aragorn, os soldados sentiam-se fortalecidos. Para Tempestade era um sinal claro de que Sauron não se enganara. Com ele vivo, as chances de triunfo das forças do escuro diminuíam.

Após se recuperar da conversa com o imortal que, por alguns instantes, a distraíra da realidade, ela pôs-se em busca de Aragorn. Não poderia mais perdê-lo de vista. Os batedores de Rohan informaram que os Uruk-hais chegariam ao anoitecer. Em sua busca nos intermináveis corredores e recintos da fortaleza, Tempestade finalmente o encontrou inspecionando um trecho da muralha. Aproximou-se lentamente, contudo os sentidos do guardião do norte eram muito bem treinados e seu rosto se voltou para aquela que o observava:

\- Algum problema, Tempestade?

\- Não, meu senhor. Eu o vi se dirigindo até aqui sozinho e achei por bem lhe dizer que não considero seguro que o senhor se exponha tanto. O exército inimigo está se aproximando e por certo já enviou batedores a fim de testarem as fraquezas destes muros. Uma flecha poderia atingi-lo.

\- Agradeço sua preocupação, mas no momento há muitas vidas em risco para que eu me preocupe apenas com a minha. Como você mesma disse, pode haver fraquezas nestas muralhas e é por elas que estou procurando para que não sejamos surpreendidos.

\- Como queira, meu senhor. Eu poderia pelo menos ficar em sua companhia?

Aragorn assentiu.

...

Após encerrarem a conversa, Haldir e Legolas partiram em busca dos exércitos élficos. Sabendo que as forças de Isengard não mais tardariam, os imortais deveriam procurar os lugares mais propícios de onde poderiam lançar uma chuva de flechas sobre os inimigos. Até que Gimli os encontrou:

\- Onde você estava, Legolas? – o anão parecia furioso. – O combinado foi que nos encontraríamos na muralha com Aragorn!

\- Eu sei, Gimli, me desculpe. Precisei resolver algo urgente com Haldir.

\- Urgente? O que pode haver de mais urgente no momento do que uma guerra iminente?

\- Tempestade. Nós a estávamos seguindo.

\- Ah! Sim. Faz sentido. E onde ela está? - indagou o anão, baixando o tom de voz.

\- Bem… - disse Legolas. – Parece que nós a perdemos.

\- O quê? Mas… elfos inúteis!

Haldir e Legolas se entreolharam.

\- Talvez seja melhor irmos procurar Aragorn – Legolas propôs.

O anão assentiu.

\- Vamos então – Gimli concordou. - Nos acompanha, capitão? Ou vai organizar seus homens?

\- Vou com vocês. Preciso acertar os últimos detalhes da defesa com Aragorn.

Eles começaram a caminhar.

\- Ainda há algo a ser dito, capitão? Não fazem mais nada além de planejar há três dias!

-Aragorn é cauteloso, mestre anão – retorquiu Haldir.

\- Sempre foi esforçado – disse Legolas. - O conhecimento dele e a liderança que exerce podem fazer com que a batalha penda a nosso favor.

\- Nisso preciso concordar com vocês – confirmou o filho de Glóin. – Até Tempestade parece admirá-lo. Mesmo aquela cria de Sauron sabe do que Aragorn é capaz.

\- Aragorn é uma pedra no caminho de Sauron – Legolas concordou. - Ele estaria disposto a tudo para tirá-lo do seu caminho.

\- Não sei como ainda não enviou um exército com a única finalidade de eliminá-lo – comentou o anão.

Haldir parou e fitou os dois companheiros.

\- O que você disse, anão?

Gimli não compreendeu a urgência do elfo que o inquiria.

\- Não quis dizer que enviaria um exército de verdade, capitão, foi apenas uma maneira de falar. Sauron gostaria muito de se livrar dele.

\- Eu sei. E se... ele já tiver enviado?

Gimli tentava decifrar as palavras do elfo.

\- Crê que esse exército seja direcionado a Aragorn?

\- Não. E se ele já houver enviado… alguém?

\- Refere-se ao homem que Tempestade matou, Haldir? - Legolas indagou.

\- Não exatamente...

\- O que está querendo dizer, capitão?

\- Precisamos encontrar Tempestade!

Gimli piscou.

\- O senhor não estava falando sobre Aragorn?

Legolas fitou Haldir.

\- Onde ele estiver, Tempestade estará – o filho de Thranduil deduziu. - O homem morto por ela… poderia estar falando a verdade…

\- Sim, Legolas – Haldir concordou com voz rouca.

\- Como pudemos ser tão cegos?

Gimli cruzou os braços. Orgulhoso de finalmente estarem dando ouvidos a razão.

\- Tempestade se indispôs com todos nós em algum momento, exceto... Aragorn.

\- Estava sempre pronta a atender suas solicitações... – admitiu Haldir.

\- Apenas para ganhar a confiança dele e... se aproximar… - Legolas completou.

\- Até que enfim se deram conta de que aquela aranha traiçoeira...

Nenhum dos imortais esperou Gimli concluir sua fala e o anão também não se deu a esse trabalho.

...

Tempestade observava atentamente a Aragorn, assim como tudo mais ao redor. As muralhas não poderiam ser escaladas. Contudo, no ponto onde estavam, a construção de Rohan se unia à pedra maciça e o que poderia vir de lá seria inesperado se a mulher não conhecesse o pensamento dos servos do senhor do escuro.

'Falta pouco para a chegada dos Uruk-hais', refletia a jovem guerreira, 'Será que aqueles orcs imbecis ainda irão tentar algo?' Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao perceber uma estranha movimentação por trás das rochas. 'Eu sabia! Criaturas desprezíveis... Estão tentando me suplantar mais uma vez, mas não vão conseguir!' dizia consigo mesma, enquanto retirava cuidadosamente o punhal preso à sua cintura. Enquanto girava o braço para trás a fim de fornecer ao punhal o impulso necessário, estreitava os olhos tentando perceber a hora exata em que a arma deveria ser lançada. Quando seus instintos lhe disseram que o momento havia chegado, a matadora de wargs lançou o punhal, contudo uma flecha se antecipou aos seus movimentos, vindo alojar-se na mão da guerreira e fazendo com que o objeto lançado pela mulher desviasse seu rumo e atingisse um ponto qualquer aos pés de Aragorn, chamando a atenção dele.

Tempestade caiu de joelhos, segurando o pulso da mão atingida. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao perceber que a flecha, que a princípio acreditara pertencer aos orcs, era na verdade, um artefato élfico. Olhos mortais então se voltaram em direção à porta onde Legolas, ainda com arco em punho, a olhava acusadoramente. Ao lado dele, Haldir também sustentava seu arco, apontando para a ex-escrava de Mordor.

\- Não se mexa, se, pelo menos por enquanto, quiser continuar viva, imunda! – A voz do Galadhrim soava cruel e assassina, revelando um lado do guardião até então desconhecido por ela. Devia ser esse o Haldir tão temido pelos orcs, afinal.

Gimli, ao contrário dos elfos, não ficara observando a cena de longe, e sim, introduzira-se nela, caminhando em direção à mulher, agarrando-a pelos cabelos e fazendo com que se ajoelhasse:

\- Por fim a desmascaramos, prostituta – disse o filho de Glóin, segurando a mão dela e arrancando a flecha.

Tempestade soltou um grito gutural, tentando camuflar a dor. Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, encontrou o rosto do herdeiro de Isildur. Aragorn, incrédulo, olhou para o chão e apanhou o punhal a seus pés.

\- O que pretendia com isso, Tempestade? – A voz de pedra e gelo fez Tempestade hesitar em responder.

Gimli interveio:

\- Responda, criatura traiçoeira!

Apesar da dor, ela não se permitiu gemer. Não daria mostras de fraqueza.

\- Acredite se quiser, meu senhor, mas acabei de salvar sua vida – disse desafiadoramente.

\- Como se atreve a continuar mentindo com tamanha desfaçatez? – Gimli quase não se continha de tanta revolta!

\- Diga a verdade, Tempestade, e lhe concederemos uma morte rápida! – disse Legolas, aproximando-se já com uma nova flecha apontada para e estrangeira.

\- Eu tentei alertá-lo, meu senhor Aragorn – disse a mulher sem levar em consideração as palavras do elfo –, de que era perigoso ficar aqui. Por isso pedi permissão para permanecer junto ao senhor.

\- Continue...

\- Havia orcs por trás daquelas rochas. Provavelmente pretendiam fazer-lhe algum mal! Mirei em um deles e o teria acertado se a flecha de seu amigo não houvesse me atingido primeiro – respondeu olhando para o filho de Thranduil.

\- Como pode ser tão cínica, assassina! – inquiriu o anão.

\- Haldir, veja se há alguma coisa lá, por favor – solicitou Aragorn.

\- Não acredita realmente que os servos do senhor do escuro continuam lá aguardando serem descobertos, acredita?

\- Não, minha cara, acredito que a serva do escuro que havia para ser descoberta, já o foi – respondeu o guardião do norte, deixando Tempestade certa de que não seria fácil convencê-lo.

Haldir, atendendo a solicitação de Aragorn, caminhou em direção ao ponto indicado e averiguou até onde seus olhos élficos eram capazes.

\- Não há nada aqui, Aragorn.

\- E nem poderia haver, não é mesmo, Tempestade? – indagou o herdeiro de Isildur.

Ela nada respondeu. O que poderia dizer?

Haldir recriminava a si próprio por ter sido capaz de acreditar que naquela mortal havia algum bem. Pior ainda, que teria arriscado sua imortalidade por aquela criatura vil.

\- Não vai mesmo confessar, mulher? – Continuou Aragorn. - Não vai nos dizer a verdade?

\- A verdade… - Tempestade murmurou para si mesma antes de fitá-lo.

\- Fui enviada aqui para matá-lo, meu senhor .

Aragorn mirou o punhal em suas mãos.

\- Isso eu já havia percebido…

Tempestade buscou ar. Respirar estava ficando difícil.

\- Porém não era o que pretendia fazer.

Gimli bufou. Legolas estreitou os olhos.

\- Seu cinismo não tem limites? – indagou o herdeiro de Isildur, olhando para o punhal.

\- Se não está disposto a acreditar em minhas respostas, meu senhor, por que continua a me fazer perguntas?

Ao dizer isso sentiu seu corpo ser curvado para frente. Sabia que se dependesse do anão, já teria sido estrangulada.

\- Como se atreve a falar assim com futuro rei de Gondor, cria de Mordor maldita? – Foram as palavras de Gimli.

\- Calma, meu amigo – Aragorn se dirigira ao filho de Glóin antes de prosseguir com a estrangeira –, vamos dar a ela mais uma chance de se explicar. Tempestade, se não pretendia me matar, o que pretendia fazer?

A mulher fechou os olhos.

\- Fui mandada aqui para matá-lo, meu senhor. Supunha eu, depois de tantos anos vivendo à sombra do senhor do escuro, que não existisse mais nada no mundo dos homens pelo que valesse a pena lutar. Quando fui acolhida em Rohan eu…

\- Chega! – interrompeu Legolas – não profane a dignidade desse povo com suas palavras mentirosas, mulher!

Tempestade olhou para Aragorn e viu no rosto dele a mesma incredulidade de antes. Legolas prosseguiu:

\- E quanto aquele homem que você matou? E quanto aos orcs que encontrou na floresta? E quanto ao pergaminho que recebeu na muralha.

Aragorn franziu o cenho e fitou o elfo.

\- Nós a estamos seguindo há um bom tempo, Aragorn. Estávamos apenas esperando o momento certo.

\- E como sempre seus instintos não falharam, Legolas – Aragorn disse, agradecido.

\- E então, Tempestade? - Aragorn prosseguiu. - Orcs na floresta, pergaminhos misteriosos… o que tem a dizer?

A mulher engoliu seco. Eles sabiam demais. Seria difícil contornar a situação.

\- Aquele homem foi mandado pelos orcs para cumprir a tarefa que eu estava demorando a realizar. Na floresta, tudo que fiz foi tentar conseguir mais tempo para que não impetrassem novo ardil por outros meios, como o fizeram há pouco.

\- Foi com essa história ridícula que você enredou a sobrinha do rei, mulher desprezível! – Legolas não se esforçava em ocultar sua revolta.

A mulher baixou a cabeça e fitou o chão. Havia cada vez menos esperança para ela.

\- Diga-me, Tempestade – a voz do herdeiro de Isildur era de uma calma calculada – o que Sauron prometeu a você em troca de minha morte?

Tempestade suspirou. Aragorn não era ingênuo. Conhecia os temores e fraquezas da raça humana.

\- Minha vida, meu senhor – respondeu a mulher – , minha vida pela sua.

\- Verdade? Explique-se!

\- Sauron tem seus meios de remediar o veneno dos wargs.

Olhares foram trocados...

\- Contudo – prosseguiu a guerreira – tudo tem um preço. A cura me traria apenas uma existência miserável na qual libertar-me do domínio do senhor do escuro seria praticamente impossível. O que, na realidade, não seria tão diferente assim da vida que eu tinha até então.

\- E você quer nos convencer de que foi tomada por um rompante de bondade e decidiu sacrificar sua vida por um homem que não conhecia até alguns dias atrás? – perguntou o anão.

\- Não importa o que eu diga ou faça… jamais acreditarão em mim…

\- Não sem provas maiores do que esta – Aragorn mostrou-lhe o punhal. - Essas provas existem, Tempestade?

Talvez o que deixara com Éowyn pudesse servir de prova. Ou poderia servir apenas para incriminá-la ainda mais. Ela refletiu por alguns segundos se valeria a pena continuar se defendendo. Seu corpo estava exausto. Não havia mais como prosseguir. Provavelmente não resistiria aquela noite. Ela ergueu os olhos e tudo o que eles puderam perceber foi o vazio do abismo que a habitava naquele instante.

\- O senhor está a salvo. É só o que importa - murmurou.

Aragorn quis estremecer. Parecia haver alguma verdade naqueles olhos.

\- Não se deixe enredar novamente por ela, Aragorn – Legolas alertou.

O herdeiro de Isildur piscou.

\- Será que aquele homem que você matou era realmente um assassino? - Aragorn inquiriu-a. - Já que você usurpou-lhe o direito de defesa, nunca o saberemos. Contudo, este não lhe será negado. Por agora não temos mais tempo para suas maquinações. A fim de que você não ameace a mais ninguém, vamos trancá-la até o final da batalha e depois decidiremos o que fazer com você.

A mulher riu baixo, mas não tão baixo que os guerreiros não pudessem escutar.

\- Do que está rindo, prostituta? – Haldir não se conteve diante do cinismo daquela criatura vil.

\- O que pensam poder fazer comigo? - indagou, erguendo os olhos e fitando seus algozes. - Acham que poderiam dar punição pior do que aquelas que sofri em Mordor? Pensam que tenho medo da morte? Sentirei seu beijo em meus lábios em poucas horas, seja pelo veneno que corre em minhas veias, seja pela espada dos Uruk-hais.

\- Então que seja – concluiu Aragorn, – Legolas, Gimli, levem-na daqui.

Elfo e anão apressaram-se em atender à solicitação do amigo. Tempestade levantou-se com dificuldade. Gimli não fazia o menor esforço em facilitar as coisas para ela.

\- Apresse-se, rameira, que sua cela a aguarda! – disse o anão, empurrando sua prisioneira. Tempestade quase perdera o equilíbrio, não fora haver apoiado o ombro nos umbrais da porta, o que lhe permitiu fitar Haldir. Gimli fez menção de levá-la, contudo a mão erguida de Haldir pedia que aguardasse um instante.

\- Sabe, minha senhora – dizia o guardião da floresta enquanto se aproximava –, assim como o senhor Aragorn, também acreditei ainda haver algum bem dentro de você – parou a centímetros da mulher. - Todavia, tudo o que vejo agora é um farrapo humano que quase não consigo reconhecer como uma mulher. Parece-se mais com os orcs do que com os de sua própria gente.

\- Se mesmo os elfos, ao serem atormentados pelos poderes negros, tornaram-se orcs, como eu poderia escapar a esse destino após tantos anos de tormentos?

As palavras da mortal teriam deixado Haldir profundamente ofendido, não fosse a extrema miséria que o guardião enxergou no tom com o qual foram pronunciadas. A mulher possuía, era certo, uma grande parcela de culpa, contudo, diante da tortura e da morte, muitos nobres corações de deixam dobrar. Todavia a mágoa no coração do guardião foi maior que sua piedade. Além do que, ela teria um julgamento justo, de acordo com a sentença do futuro rei Elessar, caso vencessem a batalha que se aproximava. Até lá, não havia motivo para demonstrar mais compaixão.

\- Sempre há uma escolha, minha cara, e você fez a sua: sobreviver. Não foi o que me disse? Sempre faz o que é necessário para continuar viva.

\- Nunca escondi de ninguém o que era. Matava para viver e me foi dito uma vez que ninguém me condenaria por isso, contudo, vejo agora, que mesmo as palavras de um imortal são volúveis e facilmente levadas pelo vento. Um elfo não pode nem nunca poderá compreender o verdadeiro valor da vida, dado que o fardo da morte lhe é facultado.

Haldir virou-se sem deixar transparecer o efeito das palavras da mortal em seu coração fazendo um sinal com a mão para que o anão prosseguisse.

\- Por via das dúvidas, Aragorn, acho por bem não deixá-lo mais sozinho – disse o príncipe da floresta. – Não sabemos o que mais os servos do senhor do escuro podem estar planejando!

\- Não penso que seja para tanto, Legolas.

\- Eu concordo com ele, Aragorn – interveio Haldir –, ficarei com você até que eles retornem.

Após a saída dos três, o herdeiro de Isildur se voltou ao capitão dos exércitos imortais.

\- É, meu caro Haldir, me parece que a tempestade se voltou contra nós.

\- Por sorte conseguimos dispersá-la – completou o imortal com os olhos fixos na porta.

\- Contudo, ainda restam nuvens – prosseguiu o guardião do norte.

\- Como assim, Aragorn?

\- Eu realmente queria acreditar na inocência dela, Haldir. Há algo naquela mulher que... me confunde.

\- Também eu, meu senhor, pensei sentir um certo bem naquela criatura, contudo fatos são fatos. Ela é o que é e não podemos mudar isso por mais que sejamos solidários com sua situação. Mordor a transformou naquilo que ela é hoje. Arruinou sua vida da mesma forma que arruinou a vida de tantos. Diante da discordância entre suas palavras e seus atos, penso que jamais poderemos ter plena certeza da verdade.

\- É isso que me tira o sono: julgar sem poder ver o quadro todo.

\- Todavia, creio que nesse caso não há como estarmos enganados, meu caro. Tudo está contra ela.

\- Longe da ira de Mordor, talvez essa mulher pudesse ter sido uma boa pessoa.

\- Talvez...

E foi com essa palavra e mente que homem e elfo se retiraram da muralha.


	12. Última Chance

A porta se abriu e Tempestade foi jogada ao chão por Gimli. A raiva que ele sentia por ela era proporcional a sua devoção a Aragorn.

\- Terá algumas horas para refletir sobre sua existência miserável, cria de Sauron. Aproveite para impetrar uma mentira melhor do que as que contou há pouco, já que Aragorn lhe concederá mais uma chance – debochou o anão.

A mulher não se erguera após a queda. Jazia no chão com o rosto tocando a pedra fria e o supercílio sangrando.

\- Agora chega, Gimli – disse o filho de Thranduil, colocando a mão no ombro do anão – nem a um animal se trata dessa maneira.

\- Um animal, meu caro Legolas – o anão retorquiu irritado – tem serventia e não distingue o certo do errado, enquanto essa... ah! Não consigo pensar em uma palavra que possa expressar o que ela é!

\- Eu sei – disse o príncipe do reino da floresta buscando acalmar o amigo – mas somos melhores do que isso.

\- Ah! Que seja. Não pretendo mesmo tornar a ver essa figura lamentável. Ela que se entenda com os Uruk-hais.

As palavras do filho de Glóin atingiram em cheio o coração de Tempestade. Ela ergueu um pouco a cabeça em direção aos seus carcereiros. A miséria daquele farrapo humano tocou fundo o coração de Legolas. Não era da natureza dele permanecer inerte diante do sofrimento. Sem dizer nada, aproximou-se da mulher e contemplou-a longamente, tentando compreender como Haldir pudera sentir-se atraído por ela. Má, assassina, dissimulada, cruel... eram estas as característica que lhe vinham em mente, contudo havia algo naqueles olhos selvagens.

\- Estamos perdendo tempo, Legolas. Temos que nos juntar aos outros agora.

\- Você amarrou essas cordas muito fortemente, Gimli – foi a resposta dada pelo elfo antes de abaixar-se até a mortal a fim de lhe desatar as mãos.

\- O que está fazendo, seu temerário? Quer levar um bote desta cobra traiçoeira?

\- Não vou soltá-la. Vou apenas afrouxar um pouco o nó. Além disso, o que ela pode fazer? Está desarmada – concluiu o filho de Thranduil, enquanto refazia as amarras.

A mulher não se sentiu tentada a escapar. O elfo estava certo. Desarmada, não poderia com o machado e o arco que a vigiavam e mesmo se conseguisse, como sairia da fortaleza? E se saísse? Voltaria para os orcs? Sem a cabeça de Aragorn, seria morta antes que pudesse pensar em fugir. Não lhe restavam muitas alternativas, contudo, a demonstração de piedade do imortal chamara a atenção dela para um destino que parecia melhor do que aguardar pelo Uruk-hais.

\- Deveria seguir o conselho de seu amigo, mestre elfo. Não há porque perder tempo comigo.

Legolas permaneceu em silêncio. O rosto impassível.

\- Não conseguirá me enredar em sua teia, mulher. O que fiz por você, faria até mesmo por um animal. Terá seu direito de defesa e creio que é mais do que poderia esperar.

\- Não pretendo enredá-lo em teia alguma, mas me atrevo a fazer um último pedido – prosseguiu - Algo que, certamente, o senhor também não negaria a um animal moribundo...

\- O que quer? – inquiriu secamente o filho de Thranduil.

\- Que cumpra a ameaça que me fez há três dias...

\- Eu ouvi bem? – O elfo queria certificar-se de que entendera o pedido da mortal.

\- O anão está certo, quando os Uruk-hais me encontrarem…

Ela não pode concluir a frase. O orgulho a impedia de mostrar o medo que sentia ao pensar no que poderia acontecer.

Legolas engoliu seco.

\- Os anos em Mordor já foram o bastante – ela murmurou.- Paguei por antecipação todos os crimes que poderia cometer.

Ela fitou o elfo.

\- Mate-me.

A solicitação da mulher pegou o imortal de surpresa.

\- Mesmo que quisesse, não poderia atendê-la.

Ela riu fraco.

\- Mesmo que quisesse? Sei que pensa o pior de mim, elfo, e que em seu julgamento seria antes um benefício do que um prejuízo untar sua espada com meu sangue.

Legolas estreitou os olhos.

\- Está enganada, Tempestade. Nem todos são como você, que confunde vingança com justiça e julgamento justo com sentimentos de ira incontidos.

\- Confesso que eu, de minha parte, teria um imenso prazer de lhe conceder esse último desejo – disse o anão. - Mas por nada contrariaria a ordem de Aragorn.

\- Ela desperta o que há de pior em nós – Legolas comentou, fitando o amigo. - Vamos embora, Gimli.

O anão assentiu, porém não resistiu a um último comentário.

\- Diga-me, Tempestade, o que acha que doeria mais? Ser encontrada por seus amigos ou 'untar meu machado com seu sangue'? Ham? Depois de tudo que me fez e disse?

A mulher fitou o anão. Olhos em chamas.

\- Seu machado, anão. Eu o prefiro. Ainda que o orgulho me corroa por dentro. Ainda que precisasse morrer tendo seu sorriso como minha última visão…

Ela virou o rosto e fechou os olhos. O peito arfava com a raiva contida.

O coração de Legolas revolveu-se dentro dele. Havia algo fora do lugar em tudo aquilo. Algo que contrariava as evidências, no entanto o elfo não poderia agir contra elas.

\- Pedirei à senhora de Rohan que venha ajudá-la, se ela o desejar. É tudo o que posso fazer.

O olhar vazio da mulher foi a única resposta que o filho de Thranduil recebeu.

\- Quanto tempo mais vai querer perder com essa mulher, elfo?

O príncipe do reino da floresta deixou o recinto na companhia do filho de Glóin.

* * *

\- Onde você pretende ir, homem temerário e sem juízo? – Argüiu o anão enquanto Aragorn selava o cavalo, preparando-se para ir à cachoeira onde, de acordo com as palavras do estranho homem que Tempestade matara, pessoas feridas necessitavam de ajuda...

\- Não posso me permitir ficar aqui de braços cruzados. Se estiverem vivos, irei encontrá-los e colocá-los na segurança destes muros.

\- Perdeu a sanidade, Aragorn? – interveio Legolas – E se aquele homem fosse realmente um assassino que veio realizar o que Tempestade não realizara? Vai arriscar-se a toa?

\- Já que não temos certeza disso, não posso correr o risco de condenar pessoas inocentes por causa da minha falha de julgamento. Já me equivoquei demais no que concerne aquela mulher – concluiu fixando o olhar em um ponto qualquer do horizonte.

\- Ele estava armado! – insistiu Gimli.

\- E se ele estava sendo forçado? E se seus familiares estivessem sendo mantidos como reféns?

\- Então iremos com você – decretou o filho de Glóin.

\- Isso não tem o menor cabimento! Quem ajudaria o rei a defender a fortaleza?

\- Concordo com você, Aragorn – disse Haldir aproximando-se do inseparável trio – não tem o menor cabimento que o principal comandante desta aliança deixe a segurança destes muros, principalmente agora que sabe que Sauron teme seu retorno tanto quanto anseia reencontrar o um anel. Ou vamos com você ou ninguém atravessará esses portões.

O herdeiro de Isildur suspirou, cansado de tentar impor resistência, todavia algo morno em seu peito pela demonstração de lealdade de seus amigos.

\- Vamos então. Quanto antes formos, mais chances teremos de retornar.

* * *

O rangido da porta trouxe de volta à consciência a matadora de wargs. Já não sabia dizer que parte do seu corpo não era tomada de espasmos. Jamais pensara que poderia sofrer tanto. Ansiava pela morte. Contudo, uma réstia de luz começou a iluminar o recinto frio e escuro. Um reflexo fez com se pusesse de joelhos. Não foi fácil discernir quem atravessava a porta.

\- Senhora...? – disse a mulher, tentando abrir os olhos desacostumados à luz. Éowyn trazia em uma mão uma taça e na outra um objeto envolto em um pano.

\- Como está, Tempestade? – perguntou a sobrinha do rei sem demonstrar a confusão que havia em seu interior.

\- Esperando pela morte – disse a jovem guerreira, contudo não havia lamento e sim resolução em sua voz.

\- Talvez a morte ainda tarde em ceifá-la.

\- Como, minha senhora? E para quê?

\- Para terminar o que começou.

\- Não há mais nada a ser feito. O sol já deve estar alto e ao anoitecer os exércitos de Isengard estarão aqui.

\- Contudo – prosseguiu a senhora de Rohan – não tenho certeza de que o senhor Aragorn esteja realmente fora de perigo.

\- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Tempestade intrigada com as palavras de Éowyn.

\- Legolas contou-me o que aconteceu na muralha – a voz da sobrinha do rei soava grave.

\- ...

\- Disse-me que você tentou matar Aragorn.

\- Contou-lhe todos os detalhes? – a estrangeira mal conseguia disfarçar o nó em sua garganta ao perceber no tom de voz da senhora de Rohan uma frieza incomum.

\- Contou-me o suficiente.

\- Então suponho que já não acredite em mim – disse a guerreira. De fato, já não esperava que mesmo a sobrinha do rei ainda fosse capaz de confiar nela.

\- Isso depende.

Tempestade estreitou os olhos.

\- Depende de quê?

\- Aragorn foi em busca da suposta família que aquele homem que você matou deixou aguardando ajuda na mencionada cachoeira.

\- Isso quer dizer...

\- Quer dizer que sua missão, levando em conta que tudo o que me disse é verdade, ainda não está concluída.

\- Acredita em mim, então?

\- Considerando que você não tenha mentido, sua ida até a floresta servirá para livrar Aragorn de alguma emboscada. Se, ao contrário, você for realmente uma assassina, Aragorn estará escoltado por Legolas, Gimli e Haldir. Sei que é forte, contudo, não tão forte quanto todos eles juntos...

\- Concede-me o benefício da dúvida, então? Vai me libertar?

\- Exato.

\- E o que lhe dá segurança de que ao me desamarrar não a matarei? – Tempestade queria ver até onde a confiança da sobrinha do rei fora abalada pelos recentes acontecimentos. Se iria continuar, deveria saber até onde poderia ir.

\- Não está diante de uma simples dama da corte, minha cara. Também sei usar uma espada e sei me defender, embora ninguém acredite nisso.

\- De qualquer forma, já não me resta quase nenhuma vida agora. Mesmo que quisesse, não poderia ameaçá-la, assim como não sei com que forças conseguiria chegar a floresta. Estou muito fraca...

\- Isso a ajudará – disse Éowyn aproximando o cálice que trazia consigo da boca da mulher.

\- O que é isso?

\- Uma beberagem feita com as ervas que costumava colocar em seu braço. É forte. Conseguirá conter o efeito do veneno por algum tempo.

Tempestade olhava para a taça tentando se decidir. Deveria ir? Como dissera a sobrinha do rei, o futuro rei dos homens estava bem guardado. Haveria ainda chance de Aragorn ser mortor? A resposta veio da senhora de Rohan.

\- Beba, Tempestade e vá encontrar seu destino. Você não atravessou o fogo de Mordor para morrer dentro destas paredes. Se tem que deixar este mundo, que seja lutando, com sempre fez.

A estrangeira entregou-se aos argumentos de Éowyn e bebeu o que lhe era ofertado. Quando terminou, a sobrinha do rei colocou diante da jovem o embrulho que trazia consigo.

\- Irá precisar disso – disse a senhora de Rohan antes de começar a desamarrar as mãos da guerreira.

\- Saberei usá-la quando chegar o momento...- disse a matadora de wargs, pensativa.

\- Então vamos. Não temos tempo a perder.

\- Como assim vamos, minha senhora? – arguiu Tempestade enquanto massageava os pulsos e sentia o efeito revigorante da bebida em seu corpo.

\- Irei com você até a cachoeira.

\- Isso é uma temeridade, senhora, e completamente desnecessário.

\- Não irei discutir isso, Tempestade. Conheço as saídas do castelo e as trilhas da floresta melhor do que você. Tenho o direito de lutar por quem amo!

\- Ainda que saiba que o coração dele pertence a outra?

\- O amor deles é impossível! Ela está voltando para as terras imortais. Que outro fim um amor assim poderia ter?

Tempestade baixou os olhos. A figura de Haldir lhe veio em mente. Éowyn estava certa. Que outro fim poderia ter? Diante da reação da estrangeira, a sobrinha do rei percebera que suas palavras tiveram um alcance maior do que o que ela pretendera.

\- Sinto muito, minha cara.

\- Não há nada a lamentar, senhora. Como disse, não temos muito tempo. Então vamos.

Servindo-se de seus conhecimentos e influências, Éowyn conduziu a mulher para fora dos muros da fortaleza e conseguiu montaria para ambas. Rumaram em direção à floresta.


	13. Sob a Proteção da Árvore Branca I

A medida que os guerreiros aproximavam-se da floresta, reduziam o passo a fim de diminuírem as chances de sua presença ser percebida, caso houvesse orcs pelas redondezas.

\- Onde fica esta bendita cachoeira, afinal de contas? – indagou o anão.

\- Um pouco mais adiante, Gimli. Após aquela colina a vegetação fica mais espessa. Ao adentrarmos a mata, logo deveremos avistá-la – Aragorn respondeu.

\- Contudo – interveio Haldir – não podemos descartar a possibilidade de que não estejam mais lá. Ainda que a história do homem seja verdadeira, esses pretensos fugitivos podem já ter sido encontrados pelos orcs ou podem ter encontrado algum refúgio.

\- Por isso, devemos olhar ao redor. Se estavam realmente feridos, não podem ter ido muito longe.

\- Não devemos nos demorar, Aragorn – a voz de Legolas estava carregada de preocupação – sinto que um grande mal se aproxima e não me refiro apenas ao exército de Isengard.

\- Não se preocupe, meu amigo – disse o herdeiro de Isildur – seremos cautelosos, não pretendo arriscar nossas vidas além do razoável.

\- Isso não se parece em nada com você, Aragorn – Gimli.

\- De fato – Legolas concordou.

\- Shiiii, ouviram isso? - Aragorn indagou.

\- Parece vir daquela direção – apontou Haldir.

\- Orcs – Legolas completou.

\- A cachoeira fica para o outro lado – constatou o herdeiro de Isildur.

\- É melhor irmos. Permanecer é muito arriscado.

\- Iremos até a cachoeira e voltaremos por onde viemos. Essas criaturas detestam a luz do sol. Uma vez fora dessa floresta densa estaremos a salvo – Aragorn determinou.

...

As duas mulheres chegaram ao limiar da floresta. Cada uma cavalgava uma montaria e trazia outro cavalo consigo.

\- É melhor pararmos aqui, senhora. É o local onde deixei o corpo daquele assassino.

\- Não vamos entrar na floresta?

\- Eu irei, mas acredito que seria melhor se a sobrinha do rei aguardasse aqui.

\- Mesmo você acha que não tenho capacidade de participar de uma batalha, Tempestade?

\- Não se trata disso, senhora – para o que pretendia fazer, seria melhor que a senhora de Rohan ficasse distante – ainda que eles consigam retornar a salvo, é preciso garantir que haja montarias para levá-los de volta á fortaleza. Se os orcs os tiverem encontrado, seus cavalos devem ter sido as primeiras vítimas de suas flechas. Há quatro cavalos aqui. Isso deve bastar – as últimas palavras da mulher foram mais sussurradas do que ditas.

\- Está enganada. Somos seis, ao todo. Ainda ficam faltando dois cavalos.

\- A senhora se esquece de que aquele anão não sabe cavalgar? Para ele e o elfo basta um cavalo.

\- Quanto a você…?

\- Não pretendo voltar, minha senhora.

\- O que está dizendo?

\- Esquece-se de que já estou condenada? Se tiver que morrer, morrerei.

\- Eu sei, Tempestade.

Éowyn permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo, mirando a mulher a sua frente, antes de prosseguir.

\- Sempre soube que essa hora chegaria, mas apesar da sombra de desconfiança que surgiu entre nós, não posso deixar de dizer que a admiro. Vá em paz e espero sinceramente poder revê-la.

\- Adeus, senhora – foi tudo que a mulher conseguiu dizer e mesmo assim, sem olhar nos olhos de Éowyn.

...

O barulho da cachoeira se intensificava a medida que os guerreiros se aproximavam do pretenso esconderijo. Contudo, quando lá chegaram, nada viram além de plantas, pedras e água.

\- Não há ninguém aqui, Aragorn – disse Legolas –, devemos voltar.

\- Não devíamos ter vindo – completou Haldir ao perceber por sua audição élfica que os orcs estavam cada vez mais próximos.

\- Detesto admitir, Aragorn, mas os elfos estão certos – disse o anão.

Os olhos do guardião do norte percorriam o espaço entre cada árvore, cada pedra. Aragorn não suportava a possibilidade de abandonar alguém que necessitasse de sua ajuda. Sua ânsia de encontrar algum sobrevivente era tanta que o herdeiro de Isildur vislumbrou uma movimentação por trás de algumas rochas mais adiante de onde estavam.

\- Vejam! Há alguém ali.

\- Deve ser apenas um animal – disse o filho de Thranduil.

\- Aragorn! Volte aqui! – Gimli insistiu inutilmente, enquanto o guardião do norte se afastava – por que nunca me dão ouvidos?!

Enquanto a montaria do herdeiro de Isildur vencia a íngreme subida, os seus companheiros aguardavam ansiosos o desfecho daquela atitude temerária. Chegando ao limiar da subida, o barulho da aproximação dos orcs assustou o cavalo que levava o guardião do norte fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair do outro lado das rochas sumindo das vistas dos elfos e do anão, que não tardaram em desmontar de seus cavalos a fim de ver como estaria Aragorn. Quando atingiram o ponto no qual ele havia sido atirado de seu cavalo, viram-no desmaiado abaixo do barranco onde se encontravam.

\- É melhor darmos a volta – Legolas comentou.

\- Espere – disse Haldir, pondo a mão no ombro do amigo –, olhe!

O Galadhrim apontou para o contingente de orcs que se aproximava. Não eram muitos, contudo, contra dois elfos, um anão e um homem desmaiado, eram uma força considerável.

\- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa! – gritou o anão já pronto para atirar-se entre os orcs e o futuro rei de Gondor.

\- Abaixe-se ou eles nos ouvirão – disse Legolas puxando o amigo pelo braço – e aí sim, não haverá chance alguma!

\- Mesmo amarrada, trancafiada e praticamente moribunda, aquela cria de Mordor ainda nos atrapalha! Não fosse ela, não estaríamos aqui!

\- Ela disse a verdade, mestre anão – interveio Haldir, apesar da mágoa que sentia contra Tempestade –, ao que vemos, tratava-se de ardil. Talvez aquele homem pretendesse atrair Aragorn para cá desde o início.

\- E por fim, conseguiu – disse o filho de Glóin inconformado.

\- O que acha que devemos fazer, Haldir?

\- Estamos em franca desvantagem. – disse o servo de Galadriel.

\- Bem observado, capitão – debochou o anão ao que foi fulminado por dois pares de olhos élficos.

\- Talvez – prosseguiu o guardião de Lórien buscando conter o ímpeto de atravessar o anão com sua espada – seja melhor aguardarmos que o façam prisioneiro e tentemos resgatá-lo às escondidas.

\- E se o matarem? – indagou Legolas preocupado.

\- Não creio. Irão reservar este prazer ao seu negro mestre. Agora que o risco de que Aragorn escape é muito pequeno.

\- Isso é muito arriscado – discordou Gimli – vamos atacá-los! Podemos com eles.

\- Não seja pretensioso, mestre anão – respondeu Haldir – vamos esperar! Além disso, pior do que está não pode ficar.

\- Não? – perguntou o anão apontado em direção ao filho de Arathorn. – E que o senhor me diz disso?

Quando os imortais dirigiram o olhar ao herdeiro de Isildur, seus olhos élficos mal podiam acreditar no que viam. Tempestade colocava-se entre o bando e sua presa. Havia visto a queda do guardião do norte e sabia exatamente onde seus amigos estavam. Deveria agir com cuidado. Nenhum dos dois lados lhe era muito favorável.

\- Ora, ora, ora – disse o comandante da falange inimiga. – Vejam quem resolveu aparecer!

\- Sentiu minha falta, capitão?

\- Sentimos falta da missão que você falhou em cumprir, rameira!

\- Falhei? Aparentemente – disse a mulher levando a ponta de sua espada à garganta de Aragorn - ainda posso cumpri-la.

Os elfos sentiram a garganta secar e o anão tinha o estômago embrulhado.

\- Pela Senhora da Luz! – sussurrou, Haldir. – Você estava certo, anão.

\- Detesto estar sempre certo quanto se trata dela! – respondeu Gimli.

O capitão dos orcs aproximou-se de Tempestade e a espada dela foi erguida em direção a ele.

\- Mantenha distância, capitão.

O orc, embora visivelmente contrariado, não se aproximou mais.

\- Eles a temem – comentou Legolas.

\- É grotesco vê-la chamar aquele verme de 'capitão' - Gimli completou.

Tempestade fitou o bando e baixou a espada por um momento.

\- Quão difícil foi fugir daquela fortaleza, mulher? Ou eles a deixaram sair? - indagou o líder do contingente.

\- Duvido que a tenham deixado escapar – um dos orcs comentou. - Não depois de ter atrapalhado meus planos! Eles a prenderam.

\- Então era você na muralha? - Tempestade constatou.

\- Você é uma incompetente – disse o líder.

Ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

\- Por que está rindo, rameira?

\- Porque por caminhos inesperados, consegui exatamente o que pretendia.

\- Então termine de uma vez com isso, prostituta.

\- Não tenha tanta pressa, capitão – respondeu a matadora de wargs. – É minha vida que está em jogo, aqui. Sou eu quem deveria estar com pressa.

\- Urrr! É claro. Sua vida pela dele. O grande olho é piedoso – disse o comandante dos orcs ao som das debochadas risadas de seus subalternos – aqui está. – Concluiu, atirando um pequeno frasco que Tempestade habilmente segurou em uma das mãos enquanto a outra não soltava a espada – beba o antídoto, mate o rei dos homens e leve a cabeça dele ao nosso mestre.

Tempestade mirou longamente o frasco em suas mãos, antes de apertá-lo entre seus dedos.

\- O olho muito se agradará do presente que você levará a ele – o orc comentou.

Ela ergueu os olhos e fitou-o.

\- Já tem em suas mãos o que queria, mulher! O que está esperando?

\- Não levarei cabeça alguma a presença do Inominável.

\- Qualquer um aqui pode levá-la, desde que você cumpra sua parte no acordo e corte-a fora!

Os orcs riram.

Tempestade olhou de soslaio para o homem que jazia sob seus pés.

\- Nenhuma cabeça será cortada, capitão.

O orc impacientou-se.

\- Está brincando comigo, prostituta! Que diferença faz levar a cabeça dele ou levá-lo inteiro? Sua missão era matá-lo. Cumpra-a!

A mulher meneou a cabeça negativamente.

O bando começou a agitar-se e o líder deles atirava fogo pelos olhos.

\- O que significa isso, Haldir? - Legolas indagou. - Por que ela está hesitando?

\- Será que ela realmente se afeiçoou a Aragorn? - Gimli cogitou.

Haldir não tirava os olhos da cena enquanto sentia um fio de esperança ser tecido dentro dele. Talvez ainda houvesse algo de humano em Tempestade.

\- A luz – ele sussurrou. - Ainda há luz dentro dela.

Legolas tornou a mirar a cena que se desenrolava abaixo deles.

\- Louca! O que está fazendo? - inquiriu um dos orcs. - Como assim nenhuma cabeça será cortada?

\- Perdoem-me – ela se sorriu. - Nenhuma cabeça humana será cortada, foi o que eu quis dizer, porque se qualquer um de vocês tentar se aproximar dele, aí sim cabeças serão cortadas!

\- Sua tola! Como ousa recusar a dádiva de seu senhor?

\- Sauron não é, nem nunca foi o meu senhor! Nunca pretendi receber dele qualquer dádiva! - ela disse, enquanto os orcs ouviam o barulho do frasco se partindo na mão de Tempestade e o líquido escorrer pelos dedos dela.

\- Traição! Está traindo o seu senhor, sim!

\- Nunca em minha vida, trairia o meu senhor. E irei servi-lo com minha vida ou minha morte – prosseguiu enquanto atirava a espada no chão e das costas retirava outra que, ao ser desembainhada, ofuscou a vista dos seres da escuridão – se o quiserem morto, terão que antes passar por mim.

A espada brandida por Tempestade possuía o cabo no formato da Árvore do Rei. Pérola e prata de uma beleza única que muitos poderiam atribuir erroneamente aos elfos, contudo mãos humanas dos numenorianos foram as responsáveis por essa jóia de batalha que em nada devia à própria Nársil.

\- Isso não pode ser! – sussurrou o príncipe da floresta.

\- O que significa tudo isso? – perguntou o anão.

\- Essa é a espada dos guardiões da Árvore Branca – respondeu Haldir.

\- A guarda pessoal do rei de Gondor – completou Legolas.

\- Há séculos não eram vistas. Os regentes deram um fim aqueles guerreiros e suas armas por não quererem manter qualquer lembrança dos reis de Gondor – prosseguiu o servo de Galadriel.

\- Eram os soldados mais temidos do mundo dos homens. A elite do exército de Gondor – completou o filho de Thranduil.

\- E o que isso está fazendo na mão daquela mulher? – perguntou o inconformado filho de Glóin.

O diálogo se dava sem que elfos e anão retirassem o olhar da inusitada cena.

\- Não sei – respondeu o príncipe do elfos – contudo se ela está defendendo Aragorn contra os orcs, nosso lugar é ao lado dela! Vamos! Já esperamos demais! - concluiu o filho de Thranduil, levantando-se, no que foi seguido por Haldir e Gimli.

Os orcs iniciaram sua investida contra a mulher, todavia avançavam apenas para encontrar a morte na arma dos antigos soldados de Gondor. A ela juntaram-se os arcos dos elfos e o machado dos senhores das montanhas.

No caos da batalha, Tempestade sentiu suas costas contra as costas de outro e voltando-se pronta a decepar mais uma cabeça, parou quando viu o machado à sua frente.

\- Até que enfim! – dirigiu um deboche ao filho de Glóin – pensei que ficaria apenas olhando – concluiu enquanto sua espada se alojava no tórax de outra criatura de Mordor.

\- E deixar você levar o crédito pelo maior número de orcs decaptados? Nunca! – respondeu Gimli, enquanto seu machado estraçalhava o crânio de outro ser das trevas.

\- Deixo esta disputa infantil para você e seu amigo elfo, mestre anão – outro orc encontrava seu fim na navalha dos antigos guardiões – nenhum dos dois é páreo para esta espada e quem a brande.

\- Veremos!

Um a um os servos de Sauron foram dizimados até restar apenas o líder deles. Tempestade caminhou em direção ao orc que, apesar de não conseguir se levantar, ainda ostentava um olhar cheio de maldade. Ela aproximou a lâmina do pescoço da criatura.

\- Você vai morrer – ele destilou.

\- Não antes de você – ela respondeu, cortando a cabeça do orc.

Legolas aproximou-se de Aragorn.

\- Permanece inconsciente – afirmou o filho de Thranduil. – Devemos levá-los daqui. Onde estão os cavalos?

\- Suas montarias fugiram – disse a mulher. - Mas Éowyn os espera no limiar da floresta. Há montarias para vocês lá.

\- Vou carregá-lo então – prosseguiu o príncipe élfico. – Não podemos esperar que acorde. Pode haver mais orcs por perto.

\- E há – completou a matadora de wargs. - Um outro contingente já se encaminha para cá. Há vários deles distribuídos pela floresta. Até chegarem a senhora de Rohan, os orcs poderão alcançá-los. Vou despistá-los.

\- Quando perceberem sua traição, irão matá-la - disse o anão.

\- Não houve traição alguma. – disse a matadora de wargs, estreitando o olhar. – Mas não há tempo para explicações. Ou confiam em mim ou morrem.

\- Não precisa arriscar assim sua vida, Tempestade – insistiu Haldir. - Venha conosco.

\- É a vida do rei Elessar que não deve ser arriscada – ela disse, mirando o rosto de Aragorn.

\- Quem é você, afinal, mulher? – Perguntou Haldir, quase num sussurro.

Ela mirou o elfo, porém a balbúrdia da tropa que se aproximava impediu qualquer resposta.

\- Vão! – ela gritou.

Haldir segurou o braço dela.

\- Venha!

Tempestade fechou os olhos e silvou de dor.

O elfo se deu conta. 'A ferida'.

\- Não resta mais quase nada de mim, capitão. Vá.

Haldir engoliu seco. Ela estava certa. O elfo fitou o rosto desacordado de Aragorn.

\- Ele saberá o que você fez – garantiu o Galadhrim.

Tempestade assentiu em gratidão.

Haldir e Gimli seguiam logo atrás de Legolas. Uma corrida desesperada em direção à saída da floresta teve início, enquanto Tempestade permaneceu aguardando o que lhe havia sido reservado.


	14. Sob a Proteção da Árvore Branca II

O novo bando de orcs não tardou a encontrar os corpos de seus iguais e, sentada sobre eles, a matadora de wargs que sorria cinicamente.

\- Bem-vindos, meus senhores. Pelo que procuram? – disse ao levantar-se.

\- Já sabemos de sua traição, infeliz. O que ainda faz aqui?

\- Pensei em passar meus últimos momentos em sua companhia, ou melhor, na companhia de suas carcaças – respondeu, enquanto chutava o corpo de um orc a seus pés.

\- Sua vontade será realizada, sua tola, embora a única carcaça que haverá, será a sua depois de nós a devorarmos. Antes disso, porém – prosseguiu o servo de Sauro sorrindo sarcasticamente –, vamos possuí-la de tal forma que suplicará por ser devorada viva.

Tempestade percebeu que sua hora havia chegado. Sabia o que fariam com ela. Contudo precisava ganhar tempo para que os elfos e o anão pusessem Aragorn a salvo, tentou prolongar a conversa:

\- Se pretende me assustar, meu caro, não vai conseguir. Ou já se esqueceu de quantos de seus iguais sucumbiram em minhas mãos.

E novamente a lâmina de Númenor bebeu do sangue dos servos de Mordor. De fato, Tempestade era uma habilidosa guerreira, muitos orcs encontraram seu fim naquela tarde, todavia os filhos das sombras eram muito numerosos e a mulher sucumbiu ao cansaço e a dor, desmaiando em meio a batalha. Um urro de satisfação foi a resposta dos orcs que sobreviveram à fúria da árvore branca. O mesmo urro que despertou o herdeiro de Isildur quando este já chegava ao limiar da floresta carregado por Legolas.

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Aragorn enquanto o filho de Thanduil o colocava no chão.

\- Você desmaiou ao cair das rochas lá na cachoeira – o príncipe da floresta mal sabia por onde começar, pois não havia tempo para explicações demoradas – e quase foi morto por um bando de orcs.

\- Não havia nenhum sobrevivente, então? – ele indagou levando a mão à cabeça dolorida.

\- Não. Aquele homem realmente era um assassino.

\- Tempestade não mentiu nisso, afinal – ponderou o herdeiro de Isildur.

\- Nem nisso nem em algumas outras coisas – completou Haldir, trazendo surpresa ao ainda atordoando Aragorn.

\- Meu Senhor! – Éowyn abraçou o homem por quem temera tanto. – O senhor está bem?

\- Tanto quanto possível, minha senhora.

\- Onde está Tempestade? – perguntou a sobrinha do rei com uma pálida esperança na voz. O silêncio dos elfos e do anão só foi interrompido pelo questionamento do guardião do norte.

\- Tempestade? – disse enquanto olhava inquirindo os companheiros. -Pelo que me recordo, ela foi deixada trancada na Fortaleza.

\- Éowyn a trouxe até aqui, Aragorn. Elas vieram em nosso socorro. - Legolas respondeu.

\- Como ela poderia saber que havia perigo?

\- Eu a alertei – Éowyn respondeu. - Ela não morreria em paz se soubesse que o Senhor não estava em segurança.

\- Depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

Éowyn assentiu.

\- Ela trazia consigo uma espada dos antigos guardiões da árvore branca, Aragorn – Legolas esclareceu. - Não sabemos por que exatamente, mas ela o defendeu bravamente.

\- E o chamou de rei Elessar – completou Haldir.

Éowyn fechou os olhos e murmurou uma prece em agradecimento ao Único. Pelo menos a memória de sua amiga não seria mergulhada na escuridão.

\- Ela ficou para trás, para distrair o outro bando de orcs que vinha ao nosso encalço – Haldir concluiu.

\- O urro que ouvimos deve ter sido sinal de que ela nos deu o tempo de que precisávamos. Espero que tenha encontrado a morte rapidamente – disse Legolas

Haldir não conseguia falar mais nada. Seu coração doía tanto pelo que dissera quanto pelo que gostaria de ter dito e não disse à Tempestade.

\- Era uma mulher rara - olhos se voltaram para Gimli – o que foi? Justiça seja feita.

\- Você está certo, Gimli. A justiça deve ser feita. Ajude-me a levantar, Legolas. Quanto tempo ainda temos antes que o exército de Isengard chegue?

\- Algumas horas, no máximo, meu senhor – respondeu a sobrinha do rei.

\- É o suficiente – disse o herdeiro de Isildur, caminhando rumo à floresta.

\- O que, em nome do Único, você está fazendo Aragorn? – perguntou o anão.

\- Vou procurar por Tempestade. Se ela ainda estiver viva, ouvirá de minha boca as palavras de gratidão que lhe são devidas.

\- Ela já deve estar morta, meu amigo – afirmou o filho de Thranduil – , se não pela espada dos orcs, pelo veneno dos wargs.

\- Nesse caso - disse o guardião do norte - será devidamente vingada. Não sobrará orc vivo nessa floresta.

\- Mas Aragorn... – insistiu o anão.

\- Basta. Minha decisão está tomada. Aquela mulher arriscou a vida defendendo o rei Elessar, ele deve se mostrar digno deste sacrifício.

\- Se arriscar sua vida, meu amigo – ponderou Legolas com a mão nos ombros do filho de Arathorn – a morte dela terá sido em vão.

\- Se não demonstrar minha lealdade agora, meu caro, aí sim ela terá morrido em vão, já que o terá feito por um homem que não merece ser rei. Era assim o relacionamento entre o rei de Gondor e seus guardiões. Não sei quem ou o que ela é, mas comportou-se como um deles. Devo fazer o mesmo – e prosseguiu adentrando mais uma vez a densa mata.

Sem dizer mais nada, o anão o seguiu. Os elfos entreolharam-se, soltando um suspiro.

\- Você vai? – perguntou o filho de Thranduil.

\- Um guardião da floresta que não ousa entrar em uma por medo de orcs? Eu jamais conseguiria dormir novamente. E Você? – indagou Haldir.

\- Se você é o guardião, eu sou o príncipe. Meu pai me deserdaria se soubesse que o filho sucumbiu a tal covardia. Vamos! – respondeu Legolas com o sorriso ousado dos jovens.

Somente a senhora de Rohan permaneceu. Olhos voltados para o céu implorando ao sol que não se pusesse tão cedo.

...

Tempestade acordou, todavia não ousou se mexer ou abrir os olhos. Decidira adiar por alguns instantes o encontro como o inevitável. O cheiro que lhe chegava às narinas era inconfundível, assim com o barulho. Devia estar bem no meio de uma horda de orcs. A sensação das mãos atadas logo acima da cabeça deram-lhe a certeza de que estava em péssima situação. Os pés estavam livres. Sabia bem o porquê. Engoliu seco. Respirou fundo. Decidira abrir os olhos. Rostos deformados foi o que viu. Reuniu todas as forças de que era capaz. Não eram muitas.

\- Teve belos sonhos, minha senhora? – a voz esganiçada lhe doía mais na alma do que nos ouvidos.

Nada respondera. Não havia nada a ser dito. Apenas suportado.

\- Agora que está consciente, prepare-se – disse a criatura percorrendo o rosto da mulher com a língua – vamos usá-la até quase estar morta. Em seguida lhe daremos um tempo para se recuperar e então a usaremos novamente até que implore pela morte ou que esta a leve espontaneamente.

Quis fechar os olhos. Decidira que não. Não mostraria fraqueza diante daquelas criaturas. O olhar altivo enfureceu o orc. Tempestade sentiu seu rosto queimar com soco que lhe dera. E outro. E outro.

Um chute no estômago fez com que quase parasse de respirar.

Tossiu.

Buscou ar.

Ouviu risadas. Deboches.

Abriu os olhos novamente.

Encarou.

Ouviu urros.

A tortura teve início.

Implorou pela morte, mas não a eles. Ao Único. Que ele a ouvisse. Sentia dor. Sentia nojo. Virou o rosto em direção à mata. Pensou ter visto algo. Um rosto envolto em moldura dourada. 'Não!', pensou. 'Ele não pode me ver assim!', piscou. A imagem sumira. Fora uma ilusão. Como tudo em relação a ele.

...

\- Não podemos simplesmente ficar aqui esperando que eles a matem! – O guardião da floresta estava possesso diante da cena aviltante.

\- Não ficaremos – disse Aragorn resolutamente –, mas precisamos distraí-los.

\- O que faremos? – indagou o anão.

\- Legolas, Haldir, venham aqui – solicitou o herdeiro de Isildur. – É arriscado o que vou lhes propor.

\- Mais arriscado do que estarmos ao lado de um bando de orcs e com sérias chances de encontrarmos dez mil Uruk-hais entre nós e a fortaleza? – perguntou o filho de Thranduil.

\- Subam naquelas árvores – prosseguiu o guardião do norte – e lancem suas flechas sobre eles. Pensarão que estão sendo atacados e se voltarão para vocês. Enquanto isso, eu e Gimli a resgataremos. Quando perceberem que a pegamos, fujam e nos encontrem onde Éowyn nos aguarda. O que acham?

\- É loucura – respondeu Legolas.

\- Chances mínimas de sucesso - completou o anão.

\- Então vamos – disse Haldir indo em direção ao ponto indicado por Aragorn.

Os elfos subiram na árvore e prepararam-se. O coração de Haldir batia forte. Legolas armou seu arco, seguido pelo guardião. Os orcs viram-se atingidos pelas flechas dos elfos. Conforme Aragorn previra, os servos do senhor do escuro voltaram-se para seus supostos inimigos, abandonando o corpo quase sem vida de Tempestade.

Homem e anão rastejaram pelo chão frio da floresta.

\- Ela parece estar desacordada – constatou Aragorn.

\- Seria melhor se pudesse andar – completou Gimli.

\- Duvido que conseguisse ainda que estivesse consciente.

O herdeiro de Isildur puxou de sua cintura uma adaga com a qual cortou a corda que amarrava o punho da mulher. Tempestade abriu os olhos. Por um instante pensou estar tendo outra alucinação. A voz de Gimli a fez perceber a verdade.

\- Pegue-a e vamos, Aragorn.

\- Meu senhor, não... – sussurrou a matadora de wargs em protesto, enquanto o futuro rei de Gondor a levantava.

\- Não fale, está muito fraca.

\- Por que voltou? – prosseguiu a mulher apesar do pedido do guardião do norte. – Por que se arriscou a ... – foi interrompida por uma tosse, voltando a perder momentaneamente os sentidos. Seu coração se entristeceu ao ver que o rei Elessar ainda corria perigo em meio aquele caos, contudo redeu-se à segurança de seus braços.

O anão seguiu o filho de Arathorn, entretanto algo jogado no chão chamou atenção do filho de Glóin. Decidiu levá-lo consigo. O herdeiro de Isildur certamente aprovaria.

...

Os temerários guerreiros foram perseguidos pelos orcs até o limiar da floresta onde a sobrinha do rei os aguardava. Não fosse a bênção dos céus, teriam sido alcançados.

A matadora de wargs abriu novamente os olhos. A segurança dos braços masculinos ainda estava lá, contudo eram outros braços. A mulher ergueu um pouco a cabeça a fim de entender o que estava acontecendo. Viu a face clara. Os cabelos dourados. A armadura noldor.

\- Ela acordou, Aragorn! – gritou o guardião, enquanto parava o cavalo e descia com a mulher em seus braços.

Os demais também pararam suas montarias. Éowyn aproximou-se com um cantil para que Tempestade bebesse.

\- O que é isso? – indagou a matadora de wargs em um sussurro.

\- É mais um pouco da bebida que lhe dei. Não creio que irá surtir o mesmo efeito de antes, porém lhe concederá mais algum tempo.

\- Tempo para quê? – perguntou sem desejar resposta e virando o rosto.

\- Tempo para ouvir o que tenho a dizer, Tempestade – respondeu o futuro rei de Gondor.

\- Deixe-me morrer, meu senhor – retrucou a mulher – agora que o vi em segurança, posso ir em paz.

\- Contudo – ajoelhou-se Aragorn – eu não ficarei em paz se não receber seu perdão.

\- Não há o que perdoar...

O herdeiro de Isildur sentiu nas palavras da guerreira a sinceridade dos nobres e seu coração chorou.

\- Contudo – prosseguiu o filho de Arathorn – atenda a um último pedido meu e beba.

A humildade e a dignidade daquele homem tocaram fundo o coração da matadora de wargs. Seria realmente uma pena não poder servi-lo.

\- Por favor, beba, Tempestade – Haldir interveio, aconchegando a mulher em seus braços – resista mais um pouco, por favor – concluiu num sussurro.

Algo na voz de Haldir a chamava para a vida, embora sua mente soubesse que não havia esperança para ela. Sobreviver mais um pouco. Seu coração sempre lhe pedira isso. Era Haldir quem lhe pedia isso agora. Mais uma vez, atenderia. E bebeu do cantil oferecido pela sobrinha do rei.

O guardião de Lórien levantou-se com a mulher em seus braços, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido que descansasse. A matadora de wargs sentiu seu corpo ser tomado por um relaxamento tal que a fez adormecer nos braços do elfo.


	15. Quase Toda a Verdade

\- Deixem-me morrer – suplicava a mulher deitada na cama da senhora de Rohan.

\- Não consigo me conformar com isso, Tempestade – retrucou Éowyn.

\- Não percebe, minha senhora, que apenas prolonga meu sofrimento?

Os olhos azuis de Éowyn ficaram marejados de lágrimas. A justiça dentro dela não aceitava que a jovem a sua frente tivesse esse fim.

\- Perdoe-me, minha senhora – a voz do filho de Thranduil tirou a sobrinha do rei de seus pensamentos. – Tenho uma mensagem para Tempestade.

\- Ela está fraca, meu senhor Legolas. Está sofrendo muito. Chama pela morte a cada instante.

\- Contudo, o rei deseja vê-la.

\- Vá em meu lugar, senhora – a matadora de wargs mais sussurrava do que falava –, e diga a seu tio que lhe sou grata por tudo, mas que não tenho forças para ir até ele.

Éowyn já se levantava quando Legolas prosseguiu

\- Não, minha senhora – disse sorrindo para a Tempestade. – É o Seu Rei quem solicita sua presença.

Algo morno fez morada no peito de Tempestade. A respiração, que já estava difícil, foi interrompida por um momento enquanto a mulher tomava consciência do significado das palavras do elfo.

\- Bom – prosseguiu a mulher –, se é assim, não posso deixá-lo esperando - a matadora de wargs fazia um esforço considerável para se levantar.

\- Não tem forças para isso minha cara – disse a sobrinha do rei.

\- Deixe-me ajudá-la, então – Éowyn sugeriu. – Sempre me rendo à sua teimosia...

\- E quem não se rende? – a voz do galadhrim denunciou sua presença. Haldir se achegara lentamente e quedara observando enlevado à demonstração de coragem da filha dos guardiões. – Para onde vão?

\- Vamos ver Aragorn – respondeu o filho de Thranduil.

\- Não poderiam esperar um pouco, Legolas? Não há muito tempo – indagou Haldir, referindo-se aquilo que era de conhecimento apenas dos dois imortais.

\- É arriscado esperar, meu amigo. Assim como não há certeza de que o que você pretende terá sucesso. Muita coisa precisa ser esclarecida.

As mulheres permaneceram alheias ao assunto tratado pelos elfos, empenhadas que estavam em atender ao chamado de Aragorn.

...

O herdeiro de Isildur aguardava na sala de Théoden a chegada da mulher estrangeira. A cada dia crescia no coração dele a certeza de que jamais conseguiria escapar de sua missão. Tempestade trazia consigo uma parte da história de Gondor, seu passado. Quem seria ela, afinal? Estava na hora de descobrir e fazer o que fosse possível a fim de retribuir-lhe a altura.

\- Com sua licença, meus senhores – disse, Legolas. – Aqui estão.

A matadora de wargs entrou amparada pela sobrinha do rei.

\- Solicitou minha presença, meu senhor – disse Tempestade enquanto dispensava a ajuda de Éowyn e se colocava de pé por contra própria. – Estou aqui.

-E lhe sou grato por isso – disse o herdeiro de Isildur com um sorriso nos lábios, diante da determinação da guerreira a sua frente. – Pois me dá mais uma oportunidade de agradecê-la por tudo que fez por mim.

\- Apenas cumpri com meu dever, meu senhor.

\- Não gostaria de abusar de sua boa vontade, Tempestade, contudo imploro que compreenda a minha necessidade de saber o que realmente aconteceu naquela floresta. De uma vez por todas, quem é você?

\- É uma longa história, meu senhor.

\- Se for de sua vontade contá-la, estamos disposto a ouvi-la.

\- Bom, quase toda a verdade já veio a tona na realidade.

Aragorn assentiu.

\- O que eu havia dito sobre tudo pelo que passei em Mordor é verdade. Morava com minha família nos arredores da Terra Negra e lá fomos capturados. Meus pais e meu irmão tentaram resistir, mas não houve como repelir o ataque de uma horda inteira de orcs.

\- E por que viviam lá? – indagou cuidadosamente o herdeiro de Isildur.

\- Fomos expulsos de Gondor.

\- Por quê?

\- O Senhor Denethor não via com bons olhos os herdeiros de uma linhagem dedicada a manter viva a memória dos reis de outrora, apesar de, como regente, ter dentre suas funções aguardar o retorno daquele de devolveria a nosso povo a dignidade da qual fora privado. Por isso, apesar de possuir o sangue dos guardiões, abdicou dessa honra a fim de tentar capturar para si um poder que não lhe pertencia.

Compreensão amanheceu neles.

\- Meu pai era, pelo que sei, o último descendente dos antigos Guardiões da Árvore Branca que não se dobraram à tirania do regente. A presença dele só fora tolerada pelo simples fato de meu pai ser filho da irmã mais velha do senhor Denethor.

\- Você é prima de Boromir? - indagou o anão.

\- Como o conhece?

\- Boromir fazia parte da comitiva que foi formada em Valfenda a fim de proteger o portador do Um Anel.

\- E onde ele está, então?

O silêncio e os rostos voltados para o chão foram a única resposta que a filha do Guardião da Árvore branca obtivera. Lembranças do companheiro morto impossibilitaram que qualquer dos presentes dissesse palavra alguma. Foi Haldir quem veio em socorro dos membros da sociedade do anel.

\- Após partirem de Lórien – disse o guardião – foram perseguidos por Uruk-hais. Dois hobitts foram levados apesar de Boromir havê-los defendido até a morte.

\- É bem o estilo dele... ou era – concluiu num sussurro.

\- Tempestade, você está bem? - Aragorn indagou.

A mulher olhou ao redor e prosseguiu.

\- Meu pai tinha uma ideia fixa de que o retorno do rei estava próximo. Buscara pelo herdeiro do trono de Gondor desde sua juventude e descobrira em um tal filho de Arathorn a chance de isso acontecer – disse enquanto fitava o guardião do norte – Durante suas buscas, ele percorreu todos os lugares acessíveis aos homens e em um deles ao sul da Terra-Média, encontrou um povo guerreiro, forte, contudo propenso a alianças com o Senhor do escuro. Todavia, foi a uma filha daquele povo que meu pai entregou seu coração.

Movimentos afirmativos com a cabeça foram a reação dos ouvintes que aos poucos viram a cortina se abrir e o quadro todo aparecer.

\- Entretanto, tal união não foi bem vista pelo povo de minha mãe, assim como, não foi aceita pelo povo de Gondor. Desse amor nasceram dois filhos, como os senhores já devem presumir. Por um certo tempo, a presença dessa família foi tolerada na Cidade Branca – Tempestade fez uma pausa refletindo se valeria a pena aprofundar-se nos detalhes sobre a intolerância de que sua família fora vítima. Já que implicaria expor a intimidade de certas pessoas, achou por bem relatar apenas superficialmente essa parte de sua história, revelando quase toda a verdade. – Então fomos expulsos.

\- Mas por que Mordor? – Aragorn não se conformava.

\- Onde mais um guardião renegado e uma suposta 'aliada' das sombras conseguiriam abrigo, meu senhor? – pela primeira vez a voz da mulher revelava a mágoa que habitava naquele coração. – Em Rohan? Aqui não conseguimos sequer ficar na menor das aldeias que por nada não se dispuseram a acolher um homem vindo de Gondor – disse fitando Théoden, que apesar de não haver baixado a cabeça, mostrava em seu olhar que se envergonhava de tal falta de união entre os homens.

\- Poderíamos ter ficado nas florestas habitadas pelos elfos? – o olhar agora se voltava para os imortais – Teriam nos aceitado? Com certeza não.

Haldir recordou a dúvida que o assolou quando da chegada da sociedade do anel a Lórien. Quase não permitira sequer a passagem da mesma. Tempestade estava certa. Provavelmente os elfos não correriam o risco de acolher em seu meio possíveis espiões.

\- Para onde mais, meu senhor? – mirou o rosto do herdeiro de Isildur – Para onde mais poderíamos ir? Apenas nos arredores de Mordor encontramos um pouco de 'paz'. Pelo menos por um certo tempo...- a mulher fitou o chão por alguns instantes.

\- Então você foi levada – completou o guardião do norte desejando que sua voz tivesse o tom mais compreensível possível.

\- Sim.

\- E foi ferida – prosseguiu Aragorn.

\- Sim, contudo não fui jogada com os cadáveres. Para ser franca, até hoje não entendo como os senhores tiveram a boa vontade de aceitar uma história tão fantasiosa – sorriu ao lembrar da reação da Senhora de Rohan quando lhe contara a mesma história.

\- O que aconteceu, então? – indagou o filho de Arathorn.

\- Recebi uma proposta.

\- Proposta?

\- Desde que cheguei a Mordor, fiz-me de desmemoriada. Fui inquirida a respeito da espada que os orcs encontraram com meu pai e afirmei não lembrar de nada, nem sequer de meu nome. Julguei que minhas chances de sobrevivência não seriam tão ruins se assim o fizesse. Minha ascendência foi, por isso, deixada de lado pelo senhor do escuro até o dia em que me foi feita a seguinte proposta: matar o herdeiro do trono de Gondor em troca do antídoto que me salvaria a vida.

\- E você aceitou.

\- Se não o tivesse feito, outro o faria. Entretanto, creio que Sauron julgou que seria no mínimo divertido o pensamento de que o rei de Gondor fosse morto por alguém com o sangue dos antigos guardiões responsáveis por sua defesa. Por fim, me trouxe a espada de meu pai que eu julgara perdida. Compreendi naquele momento que foi para isso que meu coração me pedia tão insistentemente que permanecesse viva a qualquer custo, caso contrário teria me deixado ir na primeira noite que passei em Mordor...

Lembranças da noite aterradora invadiram a mente da mulher. Cada detalhe permanecera bem vivo dentro dela, apesar de todos os anos que já se haviam passado.

\- Jamais pretendi fazer-lhe mal, meu rei – os olhos de Tempestade suplicavam pela confiança do herdeiro do trono de Gondor – vim até aqui para honrar a memória de meu pai, conhecer o rei pelo qual ele tanto buscou e servi-lo da melhor forma que pudesse, enquanto me restasse um pouco de vida.

Ao dizer isso, a mulher sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. A discreta presença da senhora de Rohan impediu que a matadora de wargs fosse ao chão.

\- Creio que já chega, meus senhores – Éowyn se dirigiu aos guerreiros. – Ela está esgotada.

\- Você sabia de tudo isso, minha querida? – pela primeira vez a voz de Théoden se fazia ouvir.

\- Sabia, meu senhor.

\- Não compreendo por que ocultou esses fatos. Teria sido muito mais fácil dizer a verdade desde o início.

\- Quando ela chegou a Edoras, meu senhor, sua mente já estava tomada pelo inimigo. E quando finalmente Gandalf o livrou de Saruman, o que o senhor teria dito? O que teria feito se soubesse que uma descente do povo que nos ignorara em nossas necessidades estiva sob nosso próprio teto. Sei que a meu pedido a teria acolhido, contudo, acreditaria em sua história? O inimigo nos cegou a todos com seu ódio.

O Rei ponderou por alguns instantes. O raciocínio da sobrinha era mais do que plausível.

\- De fato, devo admitir que você esta certa, Éowyn, agiu sabiamente – admitiu Théoden envergonhado.

\- Entretanto, poderia ter nos contado a verdade após o incidente sobre a muralha. Eu lhe dei tantas chances – afirmou Aragorn.

\- Faço minhas as palavras da sobrinha do rei Théoden, meu senhor. Teriam acreditado em mim? Nada naquela ocasião me era favorável.

\- Como sabia que me encontraria aqui?

\- Eu não sabia, meu senhor, mas Sauron, sim.

\- E como a sobrinha do rei se aliou a você, Tempestade?

\- Por causa do veneno, quando cheguei a Edoras, estava realmente muito fraca e fui encontrada por Éowyn praticamente desmaiada.

\- Eu a levei para o palácio dourado e cuidei dela. Reconheci imediatamente que a ferida que a exauria fora causada por um warg.

\- A princípio – disse a estrangeira após uma troca de olhares com a senhora de Rohan – contei a ela a mesma história que contei aos senhores naquele fim de tarde, entretanto...

\- O que? – indagou o guardião do norte.

\- Eu disse a ela – interveio Éowyn – que a história que me contara seria a que contaríamos aos outros. E que aguardava pela verdade. Foi o que afirmei enquanto lhe mostrava a espada que encontrei junto a seu corpo. Quando ela finalmente se dispôs me dizer a verdade, soube em meu coração que deveria acreditar nela.

Tempestade sentiu mais uma vez suas pernas falharem.

\- Peço permissão para me retirar, meu senhor – solicitou a matadora de wargs.

\- Só mais uma coisa – disse Aragorn. – Gimli, traga-a.

O anão apressou-se em trazer o objeto solicitado.

\- Creio que isso lhe pertence – disse estendendo a espada com as duas mãos a Tempestade. – Lamento muito não tê-la visto brandi-la. Disseram-me que não deixa nada a dever aos antigos Guardiões.

\- Pensei que tivesse ficado na floresta – disse a mulher, tocando a lâmina numenoriana com a ponta dos dedos.

\- Gimli a encontrou e não permitiu que tal joia se perdesse.

O olhar da mulher cruzou com o olhar do filho de Glóin.

\- Sinto apenas não poder brandi-la mais em sua defesa, meu senhor. Contudo gostaria que a espada de meu pai o servisse mais uma vez, mesmo que não fosse por intermédio de minhas mãos.

Tempestade pegou a espada das mãos de herdeiro de Isildur.

\- Sabe manejar uma arma como essa, anão?

\- Não tão bem quanto meu machado, contudo garanto que não dou vexame – respondeu o filho do povo das montanhas com o brio que lhe era característico.

\- Gimli, filho de Glóin – prossegui a mulher –, me faria o favor, de brandi-la em defesa do senhor Aragorn? Pois, sem querer desmerecer a lealdade de nenhum dos presentes, se há alguém aqui cuja dedicação a ele possa se igualar a dos Guardiões da Árvore Branca esse alguém é o senhor.

Ainda que Sauron em pessoa anunciasse que desistiria de sua campanha para conquistar a Terra-Média, os rostos dos ouvintes não ficariam tão estarrecidos como estavam no momento em que a matadora de wargs pronunciara essas palavras. Após alguns segundos, o anão respondeu.

\- Ninguém a brandiria melhor do que a senhora, todavia, tentarei me mostrar digno de tal tarefa – disse Gimli enquanto pegava a espada das mãos da mulher.

Tempestade assentiu e começou a se retirar.

\- Só mais uma coisa – disse o filho Arathorn. – Diga-me seu verdadeiro nome para que eu possa honrá-lo.

A mulher fitou Haldir.

\- Meu nome é Tempestade.


	16. Confie em Mim

Os dois imortais discutiam às portas do quarto onde Tempestade fora deixada pela senhora de Rohan, enquanto esta buscava por um pouco d'água.

\- Haldir, guardião da Floresta Dourada e capitão da aliança, você precisa desistir disso. É muito arriscado, tanto para você quanto para ela. Não há garantias para nenhum dos dois e mesmo que dê certo, estamos no limiar de uma batalha. Você não ficaria em condições de lutar.

\- Legolas, filho de Thranduil e príncipe da Floresta Negra, não há o que você possa dizer que me convença a desistir de salvá-la.

O jovem elfo acabou por capitular. Nada era capaz de demover o guardião de Lórien da decisão que havia tomado.

\- Como queira – respondeu o jovem elfo vencido pela determinação do servo de Galadriel – nesse caso, é melhor fazer o que tem que ser feito o mais rápido possível e que o Único tenha piedade de sua temeridade e pouco amor pela vida.

\- Do que os senhores estão falando? – perguntou a sobrinha do rei ao encontrar os elfos altercando diante de seus aposentos.

Após um breve silêncio, Haldir tomou a palavra:

\- Creio que sei uma maneira de ajudar Tempestade, minha senhora. É arriscada, mas pode dar certo.

\- Arriscada? – interveio Legolas – ele pode morrer, minha senhora. E as chances dela são mínimas. Há algum tempo atrás, quem sabe... mas agora?

O filho de Thranduil se viu fuzilado pelo olhar do guardião da floresta.

\- Que seja! Estarei aqui se precisar de mim – concluiu, inconformado enquanto cruzava os braços e se recostava na parede.

\- Eu estou confusa, meu senhor – disse Éowyn, dirigindo-se ao capitão dos exércitos imortais.

\- Não há tempo para explicar minha senhora. O que Legolas disse é verdade. Não posso garantir nada, contudo, se o que pretendo fazer funcionar...

\- Queria muito que a ajudasse, meu senhor, todavia sei que ela não desejaria que se arriscasse em vão.

\- Não será em vão, minha senhora. Sinto em minhas veias que não será.

\- Se é assim, de que precisa?

\- Apenas que nos deixe a sós.

Éowyn hesitou por um momento, contudo, após mirar novamente a figura imponente do elfo, abriu a porta e disse:

\- Abençoado, seja, capitão Haldir.

* * *

Ouvindo o rangido da porta, Tempestade pensou que era novamente a sobrinha do rei.

\- Por que insiste em perder seu tempo comigo, Éowyn?

\- Tempestade? – disse Haldir, fazendo a respiração da mortal cessar por alguns instantes antes de lhe dirigir a palavra.

\- O que está fazendo aqui, capitão? – indagou surpresa.

\- Eu vim ajudá-la.

\- Do que está falando?

\- Preciso que confie em mim. É capaz de fazer o que lhe disser sem questionar?

\- Não estou entendendo...

\- Não há tempo para entender. Confia em mim, sim ou não? – indagou, aproximando-se da cama.

Tempestade mirou a figura do elfo a sua frente. Alto, forte, belo. O que fizera para merecer sua atenção?

\- Confio – disse a matadora de wargs.

\- Permita-me – disse o guardião, sentando na beirada da cama – dê-me suas mãos.

A mulher questionou com o olhar e com o olhar o elfo reafirmou que não havia tempo para perguntas e respostas. A mortal cedeu estendendo as mãos ao primogênito.

\- Confie em mim – repetiu, ao segurar as mãos da mortal com uma das suas enquanto retirava um punhal de sua cintura.

\- Vai tirar-me a vida em um ato de misericórdia, capitão? – indagou Tempestade com uma voz tão triste que Haldir quase não reconheceu.

\- Não, minha querida, vou lhe devolver a vida, se assim for a vontade do Único. Aguente firme – determinou enquanto cortava a palma de cada uma das mãos da filha dos antigos guardiões.

A mulher levantou um pouco a cabeça e silvou com a dor, mas não se queixou. Enquanto o sangue quase negro começava a escorrer por suas mãos, elamordia os lábios.

\- Sabia que não me decepcionaria – disse o imortal, orgulhoso do brio da mulher a sua frente.

O elfo pousou as mãos de Tempestade sobre suas pernas enquanto com o punhal cortava a palma de suas próprias mãos.

\- Que loucura é essa, meu senhor? – a mulher parecia assustada.

\- Feche os olhos – disse, enquanto tomava as mãos da mulher nas suas – aja o que houver, apenas respire e permita que morte a deixe para que vida possa vir habitar novamente seu corpo.

A mortal continuava a fitar o elfo, sem entender.

\- Feche os olhos, agora – ordenou o capitão dos exércitos imortais.

A mulher obedeceu. No início não sentia nada, contudo um calor começou a invadir seu corpo vindo de uma das mãos. Sentia suas veias serem percorridas por algo morno que foi se intensificando até chegar ao coração, enquanto sentia que algo saía por sua outra mão. Aos poucos o que era apenas uma leve sensação se tornou um incômodo. Seu corpo inteiro parecia queimar até que perdeu os sentidos e desmaiou.

* * *

Do lado de fora o filho de Thranduil e a senhora de Rohan aguardavam. A porta se abriu e ambos mal conseguiam reconhecer o capitão dos exércitos imortais. Pálido e com os olhos opacos. Parecia que cada veia de seu corpo queria arrebentar sua pele.

\- O que aconteceu, meu senhor – indagou Éowyn enquanto com um pano enxugava a testa do guerreiro élfico.

\- Água... – disse num sussurro, recebendo o a apoio do príncipe da floresta.

\- Aqui está – a sobrinha do rei quase que antecipara o pedido do imortal.

\- Vou levá-lo daqui – disse Legolas.

\- Vele por ela – pediu Haldir, dirigindo o olhar para o quarto atrás de si.

\- Sim, meu senhor – respondeu a senhora de Rohan.

O filho de Thranduil conduziu o guardião de Lórien até uma fonte na área externa para que o elfo pudesse se refrescar um pouco. Todavia, tudo que o corpo de Haldir queria era por para fora todo aquele veneno.

\- Deixe-me só, Legolas – pediu com voz rouca.

\- Isso está fora de questão.

\- Não vai gostar do que vai ver – disse Haldir.

\- Então não verei. Ficarei logo ali. Se precisar de mim, me chame.

* * *

\- Haldir! O que está acontecendo? – indagou o herdeiro de Isildur ao filho de Thranduil, tranquilamente recostado na parede observando o capitão dos exércitos imortais se perder em espasmos e vomitando uma substância negra tão fétida que, de longe, se podia sentir seu cheiro.

\- O corpo dele está lutando – respondeu o elfo com uma calma aparente, entretanto seu olhar revelava o temor pela sorte de Haldir.

\- Contra o quê? – perguntou Aragorn, dispondo-se a ir ao encontro do servo da senhora da luz.

\- Não vá. Deixe-o. Essa é uma luta que ele deve vencer sozinho.

\- Explique o que está havendo de uma vez, Legolas – Gimli, que viera com Aragorn, estava impaciente.

\- Eu disse que seria muito arriscado, mas ele não quis me ouvir – disse o imortal pesaroso.

\- Em nome do Único, o que ele fez? – insistiu o filho de Arathorn diante dos enigmas de príncipe da floresta.

\- Tentou salvar a vida de Tempestade.

\- Como?

\- Você conhece os costumes de nosso povo, Aragorn. Sabe mais sobre os elfos do que qualquer mortal. Não desconfia?

O herdeiro de Isildur voltou seu olhar na direção do servo de Galadriel e uma luz iluminou sua mente.

\- Haldir! Não! – lamentou o filho de Arathorn.

\- Será que alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – o anão estava quase gritando a fim de se fazer ouvir!

\- Deu todo seu sangue a Tempestade – esclarecera o elfo – e tomou o sangue dela para si – disse olhando para ao anão.

\- Apenas em uma ou outra lenda de seu povo, Legolas, ouvi menções sobre isso – completou Aragorn.

-É um recurso antigo. O corpo dos elfos se cura rapidamente. Diz-se que os imortais eventualmente tomavam para si uma parte do sangue dos mortais doentes dando a eles uma parte de seu próprio sangue. Diante da maioria das enfermidades, um pouco de sangue élfico seria então o bastante para devolver a saúde a um mortal, e embora nada seja certo, como você mesmo disse, meu amigo, há quem acredite – concluiu fixando o olhar em Haldir.

\- E quanto aos elfos? – indagou o anão.

\- Como eu disse – prosseguiu Legolas – nos curamos muito rapidamente. Um pouco de sangue mortal doente poderia ser facilmente absorvido pelo nosso corpo, sem maiores consequências.

\- Um pouco de sangue – o filho de Arathorn completou – contudo dando todo o seu sangue a Tempestade, se o que as antigas lendas dizem for verossímil, Haldir teria então aberto mão da própria imortalidade...

\- Só uma parte do sangue dele não bastaria? – insistiu o filho de Glóin.

\- A mulher estava quase morta, Gimli, não sei nem se todo o sangue de um imortal seria o bastante para salvá-la.

\- Nosso amigo lançou uma flecha no escuro – concluiu Aragorn.

Enquanto conversavam, os três guerreiros observavam os espasmos de Haldir diminuírem até cessarem por completo. E o imortal, que já estava de joelhos, caiu exausto.

Legolas correu em direção ao amigo, seguido pelos dois companheiros.

\- Está vivo – constatou o príncipe da floresta. – amos levá-lo daqui.

* * *

Os olhos de Tempestade se abriram. A boca entreaberta diante da visão da Senhora de Rohan que sorria prodigamente.

\- Éowyn... – disse a mulher como que em uma prece.

\- Ele conseguiu!

\- Do que está falando, senhora?

\- Não se lembra? – indagou a sobrinha do rei.

\- Eu... – aos poucos a filha dos antigos guardiões recuperava a memória. – O que ele fez?

\- Não sei, mas você está viva!

A senhora de Rohan mal podia acreditar no que via. A pele da mulher estava com um viço inédito, bronzeada e brilhante. A boca vermelha no lugar da palidez de outrora. Os olhos cheios de vida. Ah! Se Haldir a visse agora!

* * *

O capitão dos exércitos imortais fora levado a um quarto a fim de recuperar suas forças. Era uma luta contra o tempo, já que os exércitos do Isengard e Mordor em breve chegariam ao abismo. Deitado sobre a cama simples na qual fora posto, o guardião tremia abraçado ao próprio corpo. Contudo, sentia que o pior já havia passado. Sua respiração aos poucos se normalizava e já podia sentir o calor retornando ao sangue mortal que agora corria em suas veias.

Ao abrir os olhos, a visão, inicialmente turva, também voltava ao normal como pode constatar ao perceber a sua frente o filho de Thranduil. Haldir conseguiu colocar-se de pé com certa dificuldade. Legolas pode então ouvi-lo sussurrar enquanto o guardião levava a mão à cabeça como que tentando recordar alguma coisa.

\- 'Valar! Sinto como se um bando de wargs tivesse passado por cima de mim.'

\- Então, guardião, você conseguiu – declarou Legolas antes, de colocar a mão no ombro do amigo.

Contudo, seu contentamento em ver Haldir de pé novamente era tanto que o príncipe dos elfos lançou mão de um costume dos mortais que já não lhe era tão estranho e envolveu o outro imortal em um abraço sincero ao qual o servo de Galadriel correspondeu prontamente, agradecido pelo apoio que seu corpo recebera.

\- Então é assim que os segundos filhos se sentem diante da morte? – indagou o elfo de Lórien.

\- Deve ser – respondeu o filho de Thranduil finalizando o abraço.

\- Meu respeito por eles aumentou consideravelmente – disse Haldir – e onde está Tempesde? – indagou com voz urgente.

\- Está se recuperando. Contei a Éowyn o que você fez.

O sorriso que Legolas viu surgir no rosto do outro elfo o fez refletir sobre a força que o movera a fazer aquela loucura. A mesma força que levava Arwen a desejar abandonar seu povo por Aragorn. Seria ele capaz de realizar algo assim?

\- Onde está minha armadura? – a pergunta do capitão dos exércitos imortais interrompeu os pensamentos do filho de Thranduil. – Temos outra luta pela frente.

Os imortais sorriram mais uma vez e Haldir foi se preparar para o que estava por vir.


	17. Nos Braços da Imortalidade

\- Por que essa demora, minha senhora? – indagou a mulher impaciente.

\- Esse é um vestido de verdade, Tempestade, não um pedaço de pano como aquele que você usava.

\- Pois preferia continuar com ele. Para que tantos botões?

\- Sua roupa cheirava a morte. Não iria querer encontrar o capitão usando aquilo, iria?

\- Ainda não acredito no que ele fez – disse a estrangeira com a voz pensativa. – Se o que Legolas disse é verdade, aquele Haldir poderia ter morrido...

\- A determinação dele em salvar sua vida fez com que não levasse em conta essa possibilidade. Precisava ver a urgência com que me pediu para deixá-lo entrar neste quarto.

\- Preciso agradecer a ele por isso, embora não saiba como. O que pode ser dado em troca da eternidade? - ela ficou pensativa.

\- Há coisas na vida, Tempestade, que valem tanto ou mais do que a imortalidade.

\- Pois não consigo imaginar o que possa ser. Aquele elfo me comprometeu com uma dívida que nunca poderei pagar.

\- Não creio que ainda não tenha percebido o que ele quer de você.

\- Custo a acreditar nisso, minha senhora. Ouvi falar da beleza das filhas dos primogênitos. O que aquele imortal poderia ver em mim?

\- É melhor você perguntar isso a ele. Pronto, terminei!

\- ...

\- Tempestade, espere! Faltam os sapatos!

\- Éowyn!

\- Os sapatos!

\- Arr!

\- E pare de agir como um orc! Aí está! Pode ir agora!

A matadora de wargs se dirigiu a porta e antes de sair, voltou-se em direção à senhora de Rohan:

\- Obrigada por tudo, minha senhora.

...

\- Eu ficarei bem, Legolas. Pode ir. Já estou recuperado – disse o capitão dos exércitos imortais.

\- Tem certeza disso?

\- Tenho. Quero apenas ficar sozinho e preparar minha alma para a batalha. Preciso aguçar meus sentidos, principalmente agora – respirou fundo – que sangue mortal corre pelas minhas veias.

\- Conhecendo você, guardião, sei que isso não deve ter afetado tanto assim sua percepção élfica. Ao contrário, agora você conta com a paixão que os mortais têm pela vida.

\- É uma sensação estranha, Legolas – disse Haldir abrindo e fechando uma das mãos – o sangue deles parece queimar, mas não queima. Os olhos não veem aquilo que a mente deseja alcançar. O corpo não possui a força para realizar o que o coração pede. As palavras não bastam para expressar o que se sente... Tudo é tão... intenso...

\- Está delirando, Haldir?

Não sabia exatamente como, mas tentaria explicar:

\- Olhe para o horizonte, meu irmão e me diga o que vê.

\- O pôr-do-sol...

\- Como se sentiria se quisesse desesperadamente alcançá-lo?

\- Isso não faz sentido, meu amigo. Como é possível tocar o por-do-sol?

\- Eu sei, Legolas, mas pense: como se sentiria?

O imortal baixou a cabeça por alguns instantes, depois olhou em direção ao poente. Uma compreensão surgindo em seu coração

\- Acho que faço uma vaga ideia do que quer dizer, Haldir: desejar o impossível. Isso é ser mortal?

\- Contudo, em vez de frustração, esse desejo me leva a acreditar que o conceito de 'impossível' existe para ser desafiado. Sobreviver dez anos em Mordor como escrava parece tão impossível quanto alcançar o sol. Um corpo mortal resistir ao veneno de um warg por tanto tempo parece tão impossível como tocar a lua. Um elfo sobreviver a todo aquele veneno tendo dado todo seu sangue é tão improvável quanto chegar ao horizonte, entretanto, tudo isso e muito mais vi desde que cheguei aqui. Não se conformar com o impossível, isso é ser mortal.

O filho de Thranduil permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes. Depois de tocar levemente o ombro do amigo, se retirou.

Haldir permaneceu junto a muralha a fitar o horizonte. O inimigo não tardaria.

...

Gimli aguardava por Legolas na parte inferior da muralha.

\- Ele não vem? – indagou o anão.

\- Quer ficar um pouco sozinho antes de se juntar aos outros.

\- Como são sensíveis os elfos.

Legolas quis se ressabiar, mas as horas passavam urgentes e ele decidiu não perder tempo com o comentário de pouca importância.

\- Vamos ao encontro de Aragorn. O exército de Isengard chegará a qualquer momento – determinou o imortal.

Elfo e anão caminhavam lado a lado, quando viram tempestade surgir à sua frente trajando um vestido simples, porém, diferente do que costumava usar. O brilho da pele e dos olhos castanhos. As feições cheias de harmonia. Os cabelos como ondas negras emoldurando o rosto. 'Talvez tenha sido isso que Haldir tenha enxergado desde o início', pensou, contudo foram outras as palavras que o imortal dirigiu à filha dos antigos guardiões:

\- O sangue dos elfos lhe fez bem – declarou com um sorriso nos lábios.

A mulher baixou os olhos, constrangida com a situação. Um comentário de Gimli ajudou-a se recuperar.

\- Parece uma dama! – Todavia, o anão realmente partilhava da opinião do imortal.

A matadora de wargs estreitou o olhar em direção ao anão, contudo estava intimamente agradecida pelo comentário. Sentia-se mais à vontade diante de um conflito do que de elogios.

\- Onde está o capitão Haldir?

\- Lá – apontou o príncipe dos elfos sem deixar de olhá-la.

\- Obrigada – disse Tempestade enquanto seguia para o lugar de onde vieram os amigos de Aragorn.

Elfo e anão trocaram um olhar sorrindo com o canto da boca e retomaram seu caminho.

...

O servo de Galadriel sentiu mais do que percebeu a presença da mortal. Seria assim, agora? Sentiria esse aperto no peito sempre que ela se aproximasse? Fora escolha sua, afinal. Optara por estabelecer com ela um laço muito mais profundo do que qualquer outro.

A mulher também soube, de certa forma, que não precisaria anunciar sua presença. O sangue em suas veias lhe dizia que o guardião estava ciente dela. Sentia em seu peito o bater de dois corações em vez de um, assim como o elfo sabia em suas veias seu pulsar e o de Tempestade.

A filha dos antigos guardiões observou por alguns instantes a figura à sua frente. De costas, a armadura dourada, o manto vermelho e os cabelos caindo sobre os ombros e as costas. Respirou fundo. Desde a primeira vez que o vira, o elfo despertara nela algo há muito esquecido. Fugiu enquanto pode, tentando não se distrair de sua missão.

A mulher se aproximou do capitão dele, enquanto ele fitava o horizonte. Clocou-se ao seu lado, todavia mantendo uma certa distância, ainda sem saber exatamente o que deveria dizer ao primogênito. Haldir, sentindo a proximidade estabelecida, abandonou a contemplação do horizonte e mirou aquela a quem ofertara sua imortalidade. E o que viu teria sido o suficiente para dirimir qualquer dúvida, se alguma houvesse em seu coração, a respeito da decisão que tomara. Agora sabia. Fora isso que vira. Fora essa imagem que vislumbrara há três dias quando chegara a Helm e seus olhos cruzaram com os da desconhecida debruçada naquela janela.

\- Então – disse o servo da senhora da luz – você era assim antes da maldade de Mordor cruzar o seu caminho... Não me admira ter sido poupada. Nem mesmo o senhor do escuro poderia ficar indiferente a...

Diante da falta de palavras para expressar a intensidade do que sentia, Haldir ergueu o braço e as costas dos dedos roçaram levemente o rosto de Tempestade.

\- ... a isso... – concluiu por fim o guardião.

\- Por que zomba de mim, capitão? – indagou a mortal, baixando os olhos ao se afastar, contudo o gesto fora feito mais como fuga do toque inesperado do que como demonstração de timidez.

\- O que há em minhas palavras, Tempestade, que você possa chamar de zombaria? – perguntou o elfo contrariado.

'Por Mordor', pensou a mulher 'sei lidar com uma horda de orcs e não sei como agir diante...disso!'

\- Não me entenda mal, meu senhor – tentou desfazer o mal entendido. – Não quero parecer ingrata, até porque desde que... voltei a vida... não penso em outra coisa senão em uma forma de lhe recompensar pelo que fez por mim. É que...- baixou a cabeça buscando em seu íntimo uma gentileza a qual não estava acostumada – coisas como gratidão, consideração, carinho – a última palavra fora mais sussurrada do que dita – há muito deixaram de fazer parte da minha vida. Não sei o que vê em mim que... – parou. As palavras teimavam em ficar presas na garganta.

\- Contudo – Haldir veio em socorro da mulher a sua frente – coragem, dignidade, perseverança, lealdade não são virtudes menores do que as que você citou, minha cara. E são essas as virtudes que me encantam em você.

Sem saber como agir, Tempestade tentou mudar de assunto.

\- Conseguiu se recuperar? Como o senhor se sente? – indagou desejando fugir do desconforto que aquele tipo de conversa lhe trazia.

\- Estou bem – respondeu o elfo, sorrindo diante da fuga infantil.

\- Mas não tão bem quanto antes... – completou a mulher baixando os olhos.

\- É verdade – concordou o elfo atraindo o olhar da jovem para si. – Nunca estive tão bem quanto estou agora - disse, dando um passo em direção à filha dos antigos guardiões.

\- Como pode dizer isso? – questionou a mulher sem tirar os olhos do agora mortal Haldir. – Abriu mão de sua imortalidade! Nunca conseguirei recompensá-lo por isso!

\- Toda recompensa de que preciso está aqui na minha frente – disse com o mais belo de seus sorrisos. – E considerei um preço pequeno a pagar se lhe interessa saber.

\- Me custa muito acreditar nisso, capitão. Imagino como devem ser as damas da corte da senhora da Floresta Dourada e, pelo que disse Legolas, elas não lhe eram indiferentes...

\- É verdade – Haldir sorria diante da bem-vinda demonstração de ciúmes. – Contudo, sempre preferi as árvores à corte. A beleza selvagem da floresta sempre me foi mais cara do que os requintes do palácio de meus senhores. Amo a capital de minha adorada Lórien, mas meu coração sempre pertenceu à fronteira, desejoso que era por conhecer outros lugares, outros povos, outras... – mais uma vez as palavras não eram suficientes – como conseguem viver assim? – perguntou cruzando os braços.

\- Assim como? – a mulher estava confusa.

\- Sem conseguir dizer tudo o que se sentem!

\- Quando não dizemos – respondeu baixando os olhos –, demonstramos...

\- Como então convencer-lhe de que é linda?

\- Seus olhos o iludem, meu senhor – disse, virando o rosto.

\- Adoro essa sua teimosia, Tempestade, mas duvido que tenha sido o único a ver você depois de se recuperar e duvido mais ainda que ninguém além de mim tenha notado seus encantos.

\- Na verdade – a matadora de wargs se rendia aos fatos. A mulher dentro dela lutava contra a guerreira – Éowyn disse alguma coisa a esse respeito – Haldir sorriu. – E Legolas...

\- Legolas? O que ele lhe disse? – indagou o capitão, descruzando os braços.

\- Que o sangue dos elfos me fez, bem... – respondeu sentindo algo morno em seu peito diante do ciúme do servo de Galadriel.

\- Isso eu não posso negar – comentou complacente. – Contudo é melhor que aquele garoto saiba até onde pode ir – afirmou seriamente, demonstrando à filha dos guardiões uma nova faceta de sua personalidade.

\- Garoto? – perguntou a matadora de wargs. – Ouvi dizer que ele tem quase quinhentos anos!

\- Para um elfo isso não é muita coisa, minha cara. Tenho quase três mil. Para nosso povo, Legolas está mais próximo de você e eu de Aragorn, por exemplo.

\- Três mil anos! – Tempestade deu as costas ao elfo, tentando assimilar o significado da quele número. – E teria mais três mil se não fosse por minha causa...

\- Isso é verdade – aquiesceu Haldir, fazendo Tempestade fechar os olhos. – Três mil anos de solidão às costas e mais três mil anos de solidão teria pela frente... se não fosse por sua causa... Eu lhe trouxe de volta à existência, contudo com você espero finalmente ter um pouco de vida – concluiu, tocando levemente o ombro da mulher.

\- Meu coração não consegue aceitar que um imortal possa pensar assim, sinto muito.

\- Seu coração se recusa a aceitar minhas palavras porque só conheceu o sofrimento, entretanto estou pronto a curar-lhe as feridas com o meu amor; e este, seu coração não pode recusar, pois percebo em minhas veias que sabe o que anseio. Sei que tem por mim mais do que gratidão, Tempestade. Disse que quando as palavras não são suficientes, os sentimentos devem ser demonstrados. Creio que já mostrei de todas as formas que a amo e cabe a você agora me dizer que resposta dará a esse amor.

\- Para quem não tinha mais palavras – disse a mulher olhando por cima do ombro – o senhor disse muita coisa. Tenha paciência comigo, capitão. Não sei muito sobre... o senhor sabe...

\- Quanto a isso – disse o elfo se colocando diante dela – não precisa se preocupar. É próprio de minha raça ser paciente.

\- Isso quando o senhor tinha a eternidade a sua frente, mas e agora? – indagou Tempestade ainda resistindo

\- E me disseram que não havia em Arda criaturas mais teimosas que os anões – disse após um longo suspiro. – De uma vez por todas, mulher, sei que não será fácil, mas confio que o amor que sinto por você será capaz de transpor qualquer impossível. Nunca viu um amor assim?

\- Meus pais... – recordou.

\- Isso – disse, enquanto pousava suas mãos no rosto da mulher. – Sei que era jovem quando foi capturada, todavia, nunca teve sequer um amor? – a pergunta do elfo fez a matadora de wargs lembrar-se de algo há muito esquecido e que esquecido deveria permanecer.

\- Não.

\- Quer dizer que nunca foi...nunca recebeu...um beijo? – perguntou, enquanto a distância entre as bocas diminuía.

\- Não de um...elfo.

\- Então – Haldir sorria irresistivelmente, olhando cada detalhe daquele rosto que o encantava – espero não decepcioná-la – concluiu, fechando os olhos e aspirando sua essência antes dos lábios se tocarem num beijo inesperadamente casto.

Todavia foi o suficiente para fazer Tempestade deixar de sentir as pernas e agarrar-se aos braços do elfo, caso não quisesse ir de encontro ao chão. Lábios se separaram. Com a respiração entrecortada, a mulher abriu a boca, mas as palavras não saíram. Seus olhos, contudo, deram ao guardião a permissão de continuar. O servo de Galadriel sorriu mais uma vez e sua boca foi beber daquela fonte pela qual tanto ansiara. A mulher, realmente, não sabia o que era um beijo, contudo Haldir falara a verdade. Com toda a paciência de que apenas um elfo era capaz, conduziu-a habilmente. E seu prazer não foi prejudicado, ao contrário, o modo como ela finalmente se entregara o fazia exultar e podia sentir em todo o seu corpo a alegria de dar e receber na mesma intensidade.

Quando os lábios mais uma vez se separaram, uma entrega maior teve início. As mãos da filha da árvore branca deixaram os braços de Haldir para envolvê-lo em um abraço, enquanto recostava a cabeça no peito dele. O servo da senhora da luz correspondeu ao gesto, aconchegando Tempestade em seus braços. A paz e plenitude que sentia valiam a imortalidade.


	18. Entre Dois Senhores

Haldir repousava o queixo sobre a cabeça de Tempestade, enquanto ela desfrutava a segurança de seus braços. Por alguns instantes ambos fingiram não haver ao redor deles mais nada além daquela paz que os envolvia. Até que os ouvidos do elfo perceberam a aproximação de um mal há muito esperado.

\- Eles estão vindo – murmurou.

A mulher abriu os olhos, aspirou novamente a essência do elfo e fitou seu rosto.

\- Por favor, diga-me que estou dormindo e que não preciso acordar... – sussurrou.

\- Minha impetuosa guerreira está fugindo de uma batalha? - indagou, sorrindo.

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro e liberou o corpo do elfo, antes de se dirigir à muralha.

\- Onde eles estão? – indagou. – Você falou como se já estivessem muito próximos.

\- E estão – respondeu Haldir, colocando-se ao lado de Tempestade. – Já despontam no horizonte.

\- Não vejo nada.

\- Tem o sangue dos elfos agora, Tempestade, não seus sentidos.

\- Não precisa se gabar disso, capitão – disse, cruzando os braços e virando o rosto para o guardião de Lórien.

\- Não estou me gabando – devolveu no mesmo tom. – Estou constatando – concluiu, cruzando também os braços sem desviar o olhar da mulher e sorrindo diante da altivez de Tempestade. E o sorriso dele fez com que ela cedesse um pouco.

\- São muitos?

\- As flechas de meus soldados acabarão e ainda restarão milhares de Uruk-hais vivos...

\- E então?

\- Usaremos nossas espadas.

\- Serão suficientes?

\- Muito provavelmente, não.

A expressão do rosto do capitão élfico dizia a Tempestade que, na realidade, nunca houve muita esperança. Ela sabia disso desde o início. Ele também. Todos sabiam.

\- Nesse caso – disse, dando as costas para a muralha –, é melhor o senhor se juntar a seus soldados. Devem estar sentindo falta de seu capitão.

\- Irá para as cavernas agora?

\- Cavernas? Eu? Por quem me toma?

O olhar de Haldir deixou a mulher ciente de sua confusão.

\- Não posso nem quero me dar ao luxo de me esconder.

\- Nem bem tornou à vida, mulher, e já planeja colocá-la em risco? Não foi para isso que eu a trouxe de volta!

O guardião de Lórien queria apenas que Tempestade compreendesse que sua vida lhe era muito cara, contudo, a ex-escrava de Mordor não estava disposta a trocar um senhor por outro.

\- Se me devolveu a vida para que pudesse dispor dela ao seu bel-prazer, seria melhor que tivesse deixado que a morte me levasse – disse, fitando o elfo.

O sangue mortal nas veias de Haldir queimou diante do que interpretava como ingratidão.

Ela percebeu o efeito que suas palavras tiveram sobre ele e resolveu recuar. Durante muito temo a raiva e o orgulho haviam-na guiado pelas trilhas da sobrevivência. Naquele momento, porém, não pareciam ser a melhor opção.

Baixou os olhos e deu um passo em direção ao elfo, diminuindo a distância entre eles. Lentamente levou sua mão até a mão de Haldir. Fitou o guardião. Os olhos, ainda que altivos, buscando compreensão.

'Quando não dizemos, demonstramos', o elfo recordou as palavras de Tempestade. Esta lhe mostrava com seu olhar que o amava e que era grata a ele, mas que não poderia lutar contra sua natureza, contra o que era: uma guerreira, uma guardiã como ele. Passara por cima de tudo pela vida do rei Elessar e o faria novamente.

\- O simples pensamento de que algo possa feri-la… é insuportável – disse Haldir, colocando a mão no rosto da mortal.

\- E pensa você que o medo que tenho de perdê-lo é menor que o seu? Acha que poderia ficar tranquila lá embaixo, sabendo-o cercado por aqueles terríveis Uruk-hais?

O guardião sorriu diante do temor revelado. Como se ele, Haldir de Lórien, o guardião da Floresta Dourada, necessitasse de sua proteção.

\- Deixe-me ficar... – pediu inesperadamente a filha dos antigos guardiões.

\- Gostaria de sabê-la em um lugar seguro...

\- Meu lugar é ao seu lado – completou – e ao lado do meu rei – disse determinada.

Ele se rendeu e beijou-a novamente.

* * *

Já era do conhecimento dos soldados de Lórien e Valfenda a nova condição de seu capitão; e não viam com bons olhos a escolha que fizera. Contudo sabiam que, apesar de haver aberto mão da imortalidade, a atitude tomada por ele em nada diminuíra sua habilidade de conduzi-los a vitória. Pelo contrário, a capacidade que o guardião demonstrou de vencer aquele mal tão rapidamente aumentou em muito o respeito que seus soldados nutriam por ele. E Haldir percebeu isso nos olhos dos seus irmãos quando caminhava ao encontro de Aragorn.

Todavia os olhares que os imortais dirigiram a Tempestade foram bem diferentes. Embora já soubessem que a mulher vinda de Mordor era, na verdade, a última da respeitada linhagem dos Guardiões da Árvore Branca e estivessem dispostos a honrá-la por isso, ressentiam-se de que, por causa dela, seu capitão perdera o dom que era mais caro aos de sua raça.

\- Onde você estava, Haldir? Seus homens perguntavam por você a todo instante. Já não sabia mais o que dizer!

\- Calma, meu senhor Aragorn, estou aqui não estou?

\- Graças ao Único que está – disse o futuro rei dos homens com as mãos nos ombros do guardião.

\- Como organizou as fileiras? – quis saber o capitão.

\- Uma parte aqui e outra mais abaixo. O que acha? – respondeu, apontando para os elfos.

\- Devo admitir que nem mesmo eu teria feito melhor.

A mulher aproximou-se, chamando a atenção do futuro rei.

\- Tempestade?

\- Sim, meu senhor.

\- Você está… diferente… não acha, Gimli?

\- Bem, bem, bem – o anão disse, estendendo a ela um artefato familiar.– Diferente ou não, parece-me que esta espada retornará para as mãos que lhe são devidas.

A mulher segurou a espada em suas mãos, colocando-a diante do rosto.

\- Todavia – prosseguiu o anão – espero que não cheguemos ao ponto de que necessite brandi-la.

\- O que quer dizer com isso, mestre anão? – perguntou Tempestade, apontando a arma para ele.

\- O que é isso? – o anão de um passo para trás diante da inesperada agressividade. – Estou apenas dizendo que só irá usá-la caso os Uruk-hais cheguem às cavernas!

\- Pretende que eu vá para as cavernas?

\- Foi determinação do rei Théoden – justificou o anão – que as mulheres e crianças fossem enviadas para as cavernas. A própria sobrinha do rei pediu pra ficar e lutar e não obteve permissão.

\- Entendo – disse a mulher baixando a espada e fitando Aragorn. – Porém não é o Senhor de Rohan que tem autoridade sobre mim. E estou certa de que o rei Elessar...

\- Pare de me chamar assim, Tempestade – solicitou o herdeiro de Isildur. – Eu ainda não sou rei.

\- Meu senhor Aragorn – retorquiu a mulher –, homens não se tornam reis. Reis nascem. Alguns apenas demoram mais que outros para receber sua coroa.

\- Agradeço seu ponto de vista, mas creio que já fez muito por todos nós e levando em consideração tudo pelo que passou, não seria melhor para você ir para a segurança das cavernas?

Haldir balançou discretamente a cabeça. Aragorn viu-se surpreso ao perceber que o elfo não concordara com suas palavras.

Tempestade baixou a cabeça. Como convenceria Elessar a deixar que ficasse?

\- Contudo – Aragorn prosseguiu, retificando sua posição – já vi o que pode fazer com uma espada e diante da atual situação, a sua será muito bem-vinda, se assim o desejar.

\- Prometo não decepcioná-lo – disse baixando levemente a cabeça. – Vou me preparar. Não posso participar de uma batalha vestida assim.

\- Será uma pena privar os Uruk-hais de vê-la vestida como uma dama! – o filho de Glóin não se conteve.

Tempestade meneou a cabeça em resposta.

Aqueles dois nunca se entenderiam...

A mulher saiu, deixando que sua mão tocasse ocasionalmente a mão de Haldir ao passar por ele. O guardião de Lórien não se atreveu a olhar para trás. Não era do feitio de nenhum dos dois externar sua intimidade.

\- Pensei que lhe agradaria deixá-la na segurança das cavernas, Haldir.

\- Eu ficaria satisfeito com isso, meu amigo – admitiu o capitão dos elfos – porém não poderia negar a ela o reencontro consigo mesma e com tudo o que ela deveria ter sido. A linhagem dela existe para protegê-lo, Aragorn, quer você queira aceitar ou não sua proteção. Entretanto – prosseguiu o servo de Galadriel – ela o teria atendido se tivesse mantido sua opinião. E o atenderá sempre.

\- Tal lealdade aquece meu coração, valoroso Haldir, da mesma forma que o deixa temeroso. Como podem depositar em minhas mãos tanta confiança?

\- Aragorn – Legolas interveio – até agora você sempre nos conduziu pelo caminho certo. Sabemos que ninguém é infalível e estaremos ao seu lado quando precisar.

* * *

\- O que está fazendo, Tempestade? – indagou Éowyn ao encontrar a amiga calçando as botas de soldado.

\- Sou grata pelo vestido, minha senhora, mas creio que já serviu ao seu propósito – disse a mulher morena, devolvendo a peça de roupa à sobrinha do rei.

\- Do que está falando?

\- Não poderia lutar usando algo tão refinado. Essas calças e essa camisa me serão mais úteis agora – respondeu tristemente, pois sabia do desejo e da capacidade da senhora de Rohan.

\- Você irá lutar? Como meu tio pode ter permitido a você algo que foi negado a mim?

\- Éowyn – disse, sabendo exatamente o que ela deveria estar sentindo – Théoden rei tem sua vida e sua segurança em grande conta. Já perdeu o filho. Enquanto houver esperança, não arriscará perder aquela que tem como filha. Além do mais – concluiu – Théoden não dispõe de minha vontade. Esta está a serviço do rei Elessar.

\- Se é assim... só me resta a conformação...

\- Não fique assim, minha senhora, sua hora chegará!

A segurança no olhar da mulher expulsou um pouco a tristeza do coração da senhora de Rohan.

\- Como disse antes, espero poder revê-la – concluiu, enquanto abraçava Tempestade. Esta, desacostumada como estava a demonstrações de afeto, demorou a corresponder ao gesto inesperado da sobrinha do rei.

\- Há alguma esperança real de que isso possa acontecer, minha senhora?

\- Isso eu não sei – respondeu Éowyn olhando para chão. – Contudo ontem a essa mesma hora não havia esperança alguma de que você pudesse ser curada, não é verdade? – concluiu com um sorriso.

\- Isso eu não posso negar – respondeu pensativa. – É melhor eu ir agora, senhora.

\- Poderia me fazer um último favor?

\- Qualquer coisa, minha senhora.

\- Depois de tudo pelo que passamos e diante das incertezas do por vir… - As palavras de Éowyn atraíram a atenção da guerreira. - Poderia me dizer o seu nome?

A mulher baixou os olhos, decidindo.

\- Se ainda há ar em meus pulmões, eu devo isso a Haldir. Seja o que quer que aquele elfo tenha visto em mim, foi forte o bastante para que ele me desse um nome e irei honrá-lo. Meu nome é Tempestade.

A Senhora de Rohan sorriu...

\- Vá em paz... Tempestade.

* * *

Quando ela chegou à muralha, a chuva já havia começado a cair. A visão do exército de Isengard era capaz de fazer o sangue do mais corajoso dos guerreiros gelar. As muralhas de Helm pareciam inexpugnáveis, contudo a mulher aprendera que segurança era um conceito bastante relativo.

\- Não tenham pena deles – gritava Elessar –, pois eles não terão pena de vocês!

Os olhos dela buscaram por Haldir. Ele estava distante, na parte superior da muralha, com arco em punho. E sem o elmo! 'E me acusa de arriscar minha vida!' Seus olhos se encontram. O servo de Galadriel sorriu. Havia força naquele olhar.

As criaturas de Sarumam marchavam de forma decidida. O ar estava pesado, face a batalha iminente. Nenhum dos lados ousou tomar a iniciativa até que uma flecha lançada erroneamente por um dos soldados de Rohan incitou a ira dos Uruk-hais, que iniciaram sua marcha em direção às muralhas de Helm. Estas, a princípio, mostraram-se suficientes para conter o avanço dos servos de Saruman.

As flechas dos elfos e dos homens abatiam numerosas criaturas, enquanto as espadas finalizavam com aqueles que conseguiam escalar os muros da fortaleza. Haldir e Tempestade buscavam amiúde um ao outro, cada um tentando se certificar de que o objeto de seus cuidados ainda estava a salvo.

Ao perceber que o exército de Isengard não conseguia ultrapassar a muralha, o rei Théoden viu surgir em seu coração uma leve esperança de vitória. Contudo, um ardil de Saruman tratou logo de debelá-la. Os servos do Senhor do Escuro depositaram junto a parte mais fragilizada da muralha a arma que Saruman tão habilmente impetrara. Faltava apenas o contato com o fogo para ela fizesse desmoronar as esperanças do Senhor de Rohan juntamente com a muralha.

Foi o que aconteceu apesar dos esforços de Legolas em deter a criatura que se encarregara de aproximar a chama do terrível objeto... e a fortaleza foi sacudida por uma explosão inesperada que abriu em suas muralhas passagem ao exército das trevas.

Além de matar, a explosão e seus destroços feriram vários soldados de ambos os lados; alguns dos quais foram lançados para longe de onde estavam anteriormente. Um dentre eles foi Aragorn que, após se recuperar do choque inicial, se viu frente a frente com os primeiros Uruk-hais que invadiam a fortaleza. Tempestade pode presenciar uma demonstração de lealdade mais do que esperada por parte de Gimli, que se lançou em meio aos servos do escuro que iam em direção ao filho de Arathorn. Este, por sua vez, correspondendo à bem vinda prova de amizade, liderou um pequeno contingente de elfos contra o mar de Uruk-hais.

Os imortais eram poucos diante de tantos servos Isengard. Elessar escapara do raio de proteção da lâmina de Númenor e a mulher chegou a pensar em se juntar a seu rei, todavia, havia muitos Uruk-hais entre eles. Seus olhos buscaram novamente por Haldir e a filha dos guardiões agradeceu pelo elfo haver optado por não usar o elmo. Sua cabeleira dourada foi logo avistada pelos olhos femininos. Um alívio momentâneo tomou conta do coração da mulher. Ainda estavam vivos, afinal, seus dois senhores.

A medida que o tempo passava, entretanto, a ira de Isengard prevalecia sobre a bravura dos homens e dos elfos. As baixas eram muitas e Théoden via com tristeza sua fortaleza cair diante do exército de Saruman. As lâminas élficas e mortais, apesar de não terem um segundo de trégua, mostraram-se insuficientes, como era de se esperar. A lâmina numenoriada de Tempestade perdera temporariamente o brilho de pérola e prata por causa do sangue dos inimigos mortos. Enquanto isso, Haldir, que já havia perdido a conta de quantas criaturas matara, sentia seu corpo se render ao cansaço. O guardião havia se recuperado com relativa rapidez do episódio que salvou a vida de Tempestade, contudo o tempo decorrido ainda não fora suficiente para uma total recuperação e o servo da Senhora da Luz via alguns de seus sentidos falharem.

Um toque de retirada fora decretado pelo senhor de Rohan a fim de que seus homens e seus aliados pudessem se reagrupar. A parte baixa da fortaleza havia sido perdida. Muitos o seguiram imediatamente, temerosos que estavam diante da força dos exércitos do escuro. Contudo, alguns ficaram para trás, dando aos outros a chance de escapar. Dentre eles, Haldir.

Apesar do chamado de Aragorn, e ignorando os sinais de fraqueza dados pelo seu corpo, o servo de Galadriel permanecia no alto do que restara da muralha de Helm e se recusava a deixar qualquer de seus comandados para trás.

Tempestade também se recusava a recuar enquanto não visse Haldir fazer o mesmo. Gimli precisou ser arrastado pelo elfos, caso contrário não teria abandonado o campo de batalha. A medida que homens e elfos se retiravam, o número de criaturas das trevas começou a superar em muito os poucos que ainda não haviam atendido às orientações do Senhor de Rohan.

Não demorou para que Haldir fosse cercado pelos Uruk-hais. Em desvantagem e com seus sentidos enfraquecidos, o elfo não pode evitar de ser atingido primeiramente no tórax e depois na nuca, para desespero de Elessar.

Sem se importar com a própria segurança, o herdeiro de Isildur correu em socorro do amigo. Não percebeu reação alguma ao se aproximar do corpo de Haldir, contudo não pode examiná-lo com maior cuidado pela necessidade de defender-se dos servos do escuro que procuravam brindá-lo com o mesmo destino que haviam ofertado ao guardião de Lórien.

Uma das criaturas, num ato de pura maldade, atirou o corpo de Haldir no rio que passava pela parte externa da fortaleza e que, devido à explosão, foi fortalecido por um curso d´água liberto depois de uma eternidade no subsolo e correu célere à procura de um rumo, arrastando em seu caminho o que havia.

Ao ver Haldir ser atingido, Tempestade seguiu o exemplo de seu senhor e, usando a lâmina de Númenor, abriu caminho até o local de onde o servo da senhora da luz fora ferido. Entretanto, antes de conseguir chegar ao seu destino, a mulher sentiu o desespero turvar-lhe a mente ao ver Haldir ser lançado muralha abaixo. Correu o mais rápido que pode, juntando-se ao seu senhor e ajudando-o a se livrar das criaturas das trevas que ainda se detinham na muralha, dado que a maioria delas já se dirigia à torre onde os soldados foram conclamados a se reunirem.

Após dar um fim ao último dos servos do escuro, Tempestade e o herdeiro de Isildur se olharam antes de mirarem o rio que corria violentamente aos pés da muralha. Aragorn tentou consolar a mulher.

\- Ele se foi, Tempestade. Sinto muito...

\- Não posso acreditar nisso... – disse com a voz um pouco mais do que um sussurro.

Os olhos dela encontraram novamente o olhar do futuro de rei Gondor. Nenhuma palavra fora necessária para que este compreendesse o quanto a mulher estava dividida entre o amor e o dever que ela mesma se havia imposto em nome de sua linhagem.

\- Deseja segui-lo, apesar da pouca esperança que resta?

\- Meu coração está dividido, meu senhor. E quanto ao meu dever para com o meu rei?

Aragorn ensaiou um sorriso. Ele sabia que o espírito de Tempestade jamais encontraria a paz, caso seguisse um caminho diferente do de Haldir.

\- Que o Único guie seus olhos para que encontre nosso guardião e o traga de volta.

Ela assentiu, ante a ordem implícita e pulou, não antes de entregar sua espada a Aragorn.


	19. Encontro Com Mithrandir

Após haver mergulhado na correnteza, Tempestade retornou à superfície. Seus olhos buscando desesperadamente pelo elfo. A simples possibilidade de que não pudesse mais voltar a tê-lo com vida em seus braços lhe dava forças para lutar contra a violência das águas.

Muito tempo se passou até vislumbrar a armadura noldor, já um pouco distante. Tempestade nadou o mais rápido que pôde, tentando alcançar o guardião. Contudo, o trabalho da mulher não era nada fácil. A correnteza o afastava para cada vez mais longe da fortaleza. Quando finalmente conseguiu se aproximar dele, não se via ou ouvia mais qualquer resquício da batalha que estava sendo travada em Helm. Apesar do peso da armadura, ela conseguiu levar Haldir até a margem.

O guardião estava desacordado, porém, ao constatar que ainda respirava, a mortal soltou um suspiro, aliviada. Tempestade liberou o elfo da armadura, a fim de verificar a gravidade de seus ferimentos. Aparentemente, o golpe na cabeça não causara maiores danos, mas a ferida que a mulher viu no abdômen de Haldir a afligiu.

Agradeceu ao Único pela abençoada correnteza que os levara para longe da batalha, e procurou ao redor por alguma erva que pudesse ser de alguma serventia para Haldir. Em pouco tempo seus olhos encontraram o que buscava e amassando-as da melhor forma possível, untou o ferimento do guardião que gemeu em resposta.

'Se sente dor, ainda está vivo', pensou ao recordar o que diziam os humanos em Mordor diante dos sofrimentos. 'E se está vivo, ainda pode lutar.'

Todavia, após tratar da ferida, os lábios de Haldir lhe chamaram atenção. Tremiam. O rosto estava pálido, quase azulado.

'Mordor! Como pude negligenciar isso?', pensou ao dar-se conta do frio que o elfo deveria estar sentindo. Sem saber exatamente o que fazer, andou de um lado para o outro até que uma ideia lhe veio à mente. Parecia haver apenas uma coisa a ser feita, mas a mulher balançou a cabeça em negativa.

'Não consigo fazer isso!', pensou enquanto dava as costas ao _galadhrim_. Os fantasmas de Mordor ainda a assombravam.

Contudo, um novo gemido do elfo a fez respirar fundo. Haldir precisava de calor ou sucumbiria.

-É isso ou a morte - disse para si mesma.

A mulher deixou de lado as lembranças e concentrou-se no agora: retirou o que sobrara da camisa que estava sob a armadura e, ainda relutante, deitou-se ao lado dele.

Um novo gemido de Haldir foi o bastante para fazê-la decidir-se de vez a envolver o corpo dele da melhor forma possível sem, contudo, magoar a ferida em seu abdômen.

Percebeu que, em troca, o calor do corpo do guardião também a ajudou a espantar o frio.

Os dois foram arrastados por tanto tempo e para tão longe, que Tempestade há muito deixara para trás qualquer vestígio de batalha. Entretanto, enquanto rogava ao Único pela vida de um de seus primogênitos, os pensamentos da mulher se voltaram para aqueles que lhe eram caros: Aragorn, Éowyn, Théoden... até mesmo Legolas e por mais que não gostasse de admitir, Gimli. E aos poucos o corpo de Tempestade começou a cobrar por todo o esforço que realizara; até finalmente deixar-se levar pelo cansaço e adormecer junto a Haldir.

* * *

O raiar do dia já se aproximava quando os Uruk-hais haviam conseguido tomar quase toda a fortaleza apesar das vidas que se davam e dos esforços dos soldados de Rohan. O rei Théoden já perdia as esperanças quando Aragorn o conclamou a cavalgar ao lado dele e a enfrentar seus inimigos. Não pela glória, mas por seu povo. E juntos atravessaram o mar de criaturas das trevas que tomavam cada espaço da fortaleza, até chegarem ao passadiço.

O sol nascia quando o herdeiro de Isildur recordou as palavras de Gandalf: 'Ao raiar do quinto dia, olhe para o leste.' E foi o que ele fez, sendo recompensado com a visão do mago branco ao lado de Éomer que comandava os Rohirrim no topo da colina.

Os cavaleiros de Rohan, protegidos pela luz do sol nascente, dizimaram os Uruk-hais livrando a Terra dos Cavaleiros da fúria de Isengard e Mordor. Os últimos servos de Saruman ficaram por conta da floresta. Todavia as aclamações de alegria pela vitória logo foram substituídas pelo pesar diante da contabilização das inúmeras perdas.

\- Serão honrados no devido tempo. Isso eu juro! - declarou o senhor de Rohan.

\- Ainda há muito por fazer – completou o peregrino cinzento.

\- Os sobreviventes devem ser reconduzidos a Edoras. Temos um país a reconstruir. Os feridos ficam até ser recuperarem.

\- Há vários elfos dentre eles – interveio Aragorn –, mas se restabelecerão rapidamente. Não precisarão ficar muito tempo.

\- Que fiquem o tempo que precisarem – respondeu o rei. – Devemos muito a eles. E quanto aos seus mortos?

\- Os que restaram de pé – disse Legolas – cuidarão de levá-los para serem honrados segundo os costumes élficos.

\- E quanto ao capitão Haldir? - indagou Théoden, buscando avistar o guardião. – Onde ele está?

\- Não encontramos seu corpo – respondeu o príncipe da floresta.

\- Também não conseguimos encontrar Tempestade – declarou Éowyn.

\- Haldir foi ferido gravemente. Estava ainda sobre a muralha. Seu corpo foi jogado no rio por um Uruk-hai. Tempestade mergulhou em seguida...

Nenhum esclarecimento seria mais necessário. O silêncio imperou por alguns minutos. De todos, Legolas parecia ser o mais consternado. Custava muito ao jovem príncipe encarar a morte de alguém que lhe era tão caro. 'Estava certo, afinal', refletia consigo mesmo diante da constatação de que seu amigo encontraria a morte de qualquer jeito. 'Pelo menos tivera a alegria de breves instantes de vida ao lado da mulher que escolhera, instantes estes que, aos olhos de Haldir, deveriam signficar mais do que uma eternidade de solidão.'

* * *

Algumas horas havendo passado, o dia amanhecia na floresta. Os primeiros raios de sol logo iluminaram o rosto adormecido do guardião de Lórien, colocando diante dele a visão de um céu azul muito claro envolvo em uma moldura verde formada pela copa das árvores. Aos poucos o capitão tomou consciência de seus sentidos. Estava deitado no chão. Sentia a areia, as folhas e o cheiro da mata que lhe eram tão caros. 'Estarei de volta a Lórien?' perguntou-se. 'Não pode ser', continuava, enquanto sua memória ia retornando 'A batalha... o toque de recuar... a espada do Uruk-hai!' Levou a mão esquerda ao ferimento. Ainda doía. 'Deveria estar morto!' Ergueu um pouco a cabeça fitando ondas negras que se espalhavam em seu peito. Aspirou o cheiro. 'Tempestade?', murmurou, 'É você?' A mulher ergueu a cabeça. Seu sono era leve. Os sussurros de Haldir foram suficientes para despertá-la.

\- Você está vivo! – exclamou a mulher, pondo-se de joelhos ao lado do elfo.

\- É o que parece... - disse o guardião, tentando se levantar antes de uma dor aguda impedi-lo.

\- Louco! O que está fazendo? Precisa descansar!

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Depois de ser ferido você foi jogado no rio. Elessar e eu corremos para ajudá-lo, mas chegamos tarde. Então...

\- Então o quê? - indagou o elfo impaciente.

\- Eu pulei...

Haldir sentiu dentro de seu peito uma imensa ternura por aquela mulher. Mais uma vez as palavras pareciam não bastar para exprimir o que queria dizer. Pensou em abraçá-la, mas não conseguia sequer levantar-se.

\- Por que fez isso? Poderia ter morrido!

Tempestade não sabia o que responder. Não conseguia transformar em palavras esse novo sentimento que brotara em seu coração. Não fora acostumada a carinhos ou declarações. Tais sentimentos só fizeram parte de sua vida na infância e adolescência. Sendo assim, deu vazão a única forma de demonstrar carinho que conhecia. E esta lhe foi ensinada por Haldir. Abraçou o elfo cuidadosamente, colocando mais uma vez a cabeça em seu peito.

O guardião passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, sorrindo diante da inocência demonstrada. 'Tão forte e tão madura diante dos sofrimentos e ainda tão criança diante do amor...'.

Logo, porém, a lembrança da batalha o fez ter forças para se levantar.

\- Ajude-me, Tempestade, precisamos voltar...

\- Não tenha tanta pressa assim – respondeu colocando-se de joelhos. – Estamos muito longe e, ainda que estivéssemos perto, ferido como está, não poderia fazer muita coisa.

\- Mas não podemos ficar aqui, precisamos descobrir como tudo terminou!

\- Não pode – respondeu a mulher. – É arriscado!

\- Ficar aqui também é. Faz ideia de onde estamos?

\- Não. Mas se acompanharmos o rio, certamente retornaremos a Helm.

\- É o que devemos fazer. Provavelmente ainda estamos na Terra dos Cavaleiros e as hordas de Sarumam andam livremente por Rohan. Se houver alguma segurança, esta se encontra na fortaleza e não aqui. – Concluiu, deixando claro que apenas uma vitória por parte dos homens em Helm poderia dar a ambos alguma esperança.

Tempestade teve que reconhecer que Haldir estava certo. Com o maior cuidado que lhe era possível, ajudou o guardião a se levantar e a colocar a camisa. Iniciaram, por fim a longa marcha de volta. Ainda que com sangue mortal correndo por suas veias, o elfo demonstrou uma extraordinária capacidade de recuperação ao resistir à jornada de volta.

Tempestade não sabia dizer por quanto tempo eles foram arrastados, mas deve ter sido muito, pois o retorno durou quase o dia inteiro, até que eles chegaram ao limiar da floresta e de longe contemplaram as gigantescas fogueiras do lado de fora da fortaleza.

\- Corpos estão sendo queimados – constatou o Haldir.

\- Precisamos descobrir de quem são... – disse Tempestade sem muita esperança.

\- Vamos.

\- Nem pense nisso, elfo! Você fica aqui. Eu já volto.

\- Por quem me toma, mulher!

\- Por um ser teimoso e inconsequente. Ferido como está, o que faria se encontrasse um bando de Uruk-hais?

\- E quanto a você? Nem armada está!

\- Pelo menos posso correr.

\- Não há argumento no céu ou na terra, Tempestade, que me convença a ficar aqui. Escolha: ou me ajuda a ir até lá com você, ou vai sozinha e eu a seguirei, ainda que para isso precise rastejar.

\- Uff! – disse a mulher contrariada. – Que teimosia irritante. Desfrutou mais do que o necessário da companhia daquele anão.

Haldir sorriu por sua vitória.

A medida que se aproximavam das fogueiras, o guardião buscava aguçar seus olhos. Sem aviso algum, parou diante do que percebeu.

\- Não pode ser... – murmurou o elfo.

\- O que não pode ser, Haldir? – indagou a mulher com o coração receoso da resposta.

\- São Uruk-hais. São corpos de Uruk-hais!

\- O quê?

\- Creio que a resposta está vindo ao nosso encontro, minha cara – disse o guardião, apontando uma figura a cavalo que se aproximava.

\- Mithrandhir! – exclamou o elfo na tentativa de uma reverência.

\- Não se esforce tanto, Haldir de Lórien! – respondeu o sábio Maiar, antes de voltar os olhos para a figura feminina ao lado do guardião. Já estava a par da história e, após ministrar os primeiros cuidados para com os feridos mais graves, partira justamente em busca de alguma pista.

Tempestade fitou o mago branco, enrugando a testa enquanto vasculhava suas lembranças. O rosto era parecido, contudo a alvura das vestes e do cabelo não correspondiam às suas recordações, todavia ao ouvir aquela voz inconfundível, as dúvidas da mulher caíram por terra.

\- Icanus? - ela se dirigiu a ele da forma como aprendera com sua mãe. Era assim que os haradhrim o chamavam.

Gandalf não a reconhecera, contudo sabia quem era após ser-lhe contada a história da filha do último guardião da Árvore Branca. Diante da expressão de interrogação do elfo, explicou.

\- O peregrino cinzento ajudou minha família mais de uma vez, Haldir.

\- Contudo creio que é você quem precisa de ajuda agora, meu caro – disse o Maiar, enquanto descia do cavalo – deixe-me ver isso...

\- Não está tão ruim quanto...Ah! – gritou o servo de Galadriel quando o mago branco tocou levemente o ferimento.

\- Pois me parece muito ruim, orgulhoso Haldir. Suba logo em meu cavalo. Não é prudente que dê sequer mais um passo.

\- E quanto a vocês?

\- Iremos a pé.

\- De forma alguma!

\- Então dou-lhe uma escolha – disse Gandalf com olhar divertido. – Suba de livre e espontânea vontade ou o porei sobre este animal usando de algum feitiço – concluiu sorrindo.

Inconformado, o capitão dos elfos montou o cavalo branco que seguiu em direção à fortaleza escoltado pelo mago e pela mulher. Cada um deles mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Palavras não eram trocadas, pois a medida que se aproximavam, ficava mais e mais evidente o saldo daquela batalha sangrenta. A vitória havia sido conquista, mas a um custo difícil de se mensurar.

Os três atravessaram o passadiço apenas para encontrarem o silêncio e o lamento pelas incontáveis perdas.

Contra a vontade de Gandalf, Haldir desceu do cavalo e buscou com o olhar seus irmãos imortais. Avistou alguns. Levou a mão ao peito fechando os olhos. Lembrou-se de como aqueles jovens elfos vieram até ele dizendo que queriam lutar para que o bem prevalecesse sobre o mal. Como marcharam ao seu lado, orgulhosos de poderem lutar mais uma vez ao lado do segundos filhos...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo herdeiro de Isildur:

\- Haldir! Não pode imaginar minha satisfação em vê-lo! – disse, colocando as mãos nos ombros do guardião.

\- Tenho certeza de que não é maior do que a minha, meu amigo – disse, retribuindo o gesto com uma das mãos enquanto a outra estava sobre o machucado.

\- Vamos entrar. A senhora de Rohan está organizando o cuidado com os feridos e creio que você deve ficar entre eles, pelo menos por enquanto – afirmou Aragorn, antevendo que o elfo colocaria algum obstáculo em repousar um pouco.

\- Infelizmente devo concordar – aquiesceu o guardião, iniciando sua caminhada com a ajuda do filho de Arathorn.

\- Em breve me juntarei à sobrinha o rei – completou Gandalf. – Creio que esse velho aqui ainda tem algo a oferecer nestes assuntos...

O comentário bem-humorado do Maiar serviu para amenizar a tristeza que pesava nos corações.

Após alguns passos, Tempestade avistou algo que lhe chamou atenção.

\- Eu alcanço vocês depois – disse, enquanto pegava uma espada qualquer do chão e se dirigia a um soldado de pé a uma certa distância dali.

\- Aonde vai, Tempestade – indagou Haldir.

\- Cumprir uma promessa.

A resposta os deixou intrigados, porém não houve tempo hábil para maiores reflexões. Theoden aproximou-se, roubando-lhes a atenção.

\- Capitão Haldir! – a voz do rei de Rohan estava cheia de alegria pelo retorno do valoroso guerreiro. – Que bom que está novamente entre nós.

\- Obrigado, majestade.

\- Onde Tempestade está indo? - indagou o rei ao ver a mulher se afastando.

\- Eu não sei. Disse que iria cumprir uma promessa...

O senhor de Rohan aguçou a vista a fim de entender para onde a jovem estava indo com aquela espada.

\- Não! – gritou Théoden, antes de correr para tentar impedi-la.

\- Tempestade, pare! – ordenou o rei enquanto segurava o braço da matadora de wargs.

\- Solte-me – disse a mulher com a morte nos olhos ao apontar a espada para o senhor de Rohan. – E nunca mais toque em mim!

A seriedade da cena fez com que Haldir, mesmo ferido, se aproximasse auxiliado por Gandalf e Aragorn.

\- Que seja! – cedeu o rei. – Contudo não permitirei que cometa este desatino! Olhe a sua volta! Não bastam essas mortes? Para que derramar mais sangue?

Tempestade nada respondeu. Deu as costas ao rei e aproximou-se do soldado.

\- Pelo que vejo, você teve o azar de não ter sido morto pelos servos das sombras.

Éthain voltou-se sem acreditar no que via ou ouvia.

\- E como vê, estou pronta para cumprir o que prometi. Já que escapou da fúria dos Urukhais, não escapará da minha! – finalizou com uma crueldade na voz que fez com que Haldir duvidasse de se aquela seria realmente sua Tempestade.

O Rohirim estava contra a parede e cercado de corpos. O desespero tomou conta de seu coração e, esquecendo-se de todo o orgulho, implorou:

\- Rogo que me perdoe o mal que lhe fiz, minha senhora! Tenha piedade!

\- Piedade? Eu não lhe supliquei nada, então não me suplique também!

\- Eu estava fora de mim! A guerra traz a tona o que há de pior nos homens!

\- Principalmente quando não há nada de bom neles!

Éthain se calou. Estava claro que nenhuma palavra demoveria aquela mulher de seu objetivo. Tempestade deu mais um passo em direção ao homem, porém encontrou apenas o senhor da Terra dos Cavaleiros:

\- Se quiser ferir um de meus soldados, Tempestade, precisará me ferir primeiro.

\- Ele merece morrer pelo que me fez!

\- Talvez – aquiesceu o rei. – Contudo não é você quem deve proferir esta sentença, Tempestade. Não cabe a você julgar.

\- Não cabe a mim julgar? Faz ideia do que é ser... – a voz da mulher falhou por um instante – ser humilhada daquela forma? Eu tenho todo o direito de julgá-lo!

Os olhos de Haldir e Aragorn se iluminaram. Finalmente compreenderam do que se tratava e o herdeiro de Isildur teve que segurar o braço do elfo para que este também não se deixasse levar pela ira. Galdalf, entretanto, continuou alheio ao motivo da ira da mulher, embora uma desconfiança rondasse sua mente.

\- Ouça-me, filha da Árvore Branca – disse calmamente o Maiar. – Sei que o mal que este homem lhe causou não foi pequeno, pois vejo em seus olhos que não é pequena sua dor – prosseguiu, conseguindo atrair para si a atenção da mulher. – Contudo, sei que esse gesto de vingança não traria nenhum orgulho a seu pai.

\- Para sobreviver, Icanus, tive que fazer muitas coisas das quais ele não se orgulharia – disse com voz grave.

\- Todavia sua vida não depende da morte desse homem, criança.

\- Urr! – gruniu como um orc, voltando-se para sua presa e encontrando a presença do rei entre ela e o rohirrim. Deu a volta para se retirar, permitindo que todos respirassem aliviados e baixassem a guarda . Após alguns passos, virou-se inesperadamente e atirou a espada que foi alojar-se na parede a poucos centímetros do rosto do soldado.

Ao passar por Haldir e Aragorn, ouviu o herdeiro de Isildur afirmar:

\- Você fez a coisa certa, Tempestade.

\- Do que está falando, meu rei? – disse, olhando por sobre os ombros e encontrando o rosto do rohirrim. – Eu errei o golpe.


End file.
